


Mercy Me

by Lokis_LunaInsanity



Series: BloodFeather [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blood and Injury, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glove Kink, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Hux deserves better, I'm Trying So hard on this one, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Improper Use Of Lightsaber, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Is Slightly OOC, Kylo Ren is an asshole, Misuse of the Force, Nudity, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Disability, Plot, Post TLJ, Pretty Much Anything Triggering, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Slight mention of OC x Armitage Hux, Slow Burn, Smut, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Swearing, TLJ Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, adding tags as I go, referenced past sexual assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_LunaInsanity/pseuds/Lokis_LunaInsanity
Summary: The Galaxy Ripe with fear and destruction after the epic battle between the Resistance and the First Order. Snoke, The supreme leader of the First Order, is dead. Rey a girl with tremendous power is thrust into a harsh and unkind reality. The Resistance tugging at its last rip cord. One women caught between it all and one man left to divide it.





	1. I Found A Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the Chapter I'd previously posted. I felt this one flowed better than the one I had in place of it. I kept the premise the same, just a lot of it is re written and honestly I like it more than the last edit. If you've already read the first four , then I suggest you reread it from the beginning because I'm going to go back and I am rewriting the second and third chapter too. Thanks for all those who've given this wreck a look-see. <3

Cold, hard and unyielding. Those were the things wrapped around her wrists and ankles. A grimace formed as she realized what was happening. She was being held captive, but for what exactly? Was it the moment she’d entered someone else’s mind? Oh yeah, that tall dark and weird dude with the three pillars of light. She’d almost forgotten until she felt the fingers comb into her hair and yank on it with brute force. A hiss escaped her lips as her hair was forcefully pulled away from its natural home, her scalp.  
  
“How did you do that?!” Said a disembodied voice a few inches from her face. Her eyes followed the sound, biting her lip she held in a yelp as the fingers yanked again, this time for sure pulling some of the hair free.

“I TOLD you, I don’t know!”

"Liar." Said the hiss of the robotic voice. He truly and honestly didn't believe her, and she had no way of expressing what she knew and didn't know. Irritating won't even begin to express how stupid this was. For shit sake, she was a fucking NEUTRAL PARTY!

 

She was sure that he didn’t and wouldn'the ever believe her, but she really had no idea how she’d done it.

She’d only be able to do that with Greer, no one else. Shit! Speaking of Greer, had they caught him too? Was she alone?! She felt the panic rising as she struggled anew in her bonds. “I didn’t do anything wrong!” She shouted, as she struggled against the metal holding her in place. The man that’d captured her seemed to think otherwise and she knew she wasn’t going anywhere now. Not when she’d upset him this much.

 

“You won’t tell me then, huh?” The robotic voice said again. Her eyes closed again as she knew what happened next wasn’t going to be pleasant. She felt his hands leave her hair as a finger pressed between her eyes. She’d almost asked him what the hell he thought he was doing, until white heat and nearly deathly pain began shooting through her temples and outward towards her neck and shoulders until it reached her hands and legs. Her body visibly shaking as memories flashed in her mind. The memories varying in time. Some of them her most private things; like how she’d once stolen a piece of candy from another kid when they were mean to her.

 

The pain hadn’t stopped, it’s power only seeming to surge further into her being.  She felt herself slipping in between consciousness. She was barely aware of the newest memory flashing in her mind. Meeting him had been one of the most terrifying experiences of her life, and she didn’t want to relive it. Not like he cared…

 

 

***** Earlier that day *****  
  
   
Being blind had its downsides but this wasn’t one of them.  Her eyes weren’t functioning but her Companion, Greer’s were. He soared above the trees toward her. His wings catching the wind as he went in to land. She saw the trees as he did, lush, green and still very much alive. She enjoyed this part the most though. Once he was sure of his safe descent, he settled down onto her shoulder with ease as he’d done countless times before. Nuzzling her hair as he always did in greeting. She giggled, rubbing his feathers on his head to thank him for the view. She was very grateful to have a companion like Greer. He was very much capable of hurting her, but he didn’t. He’d stayed and helped her survive. She knew it was in part to the fact she’d saved him from ending up in some bounty hunters stomach, but she also liked to think it was because he chose to.

 

It had only been a few days since the First Order had ambushed the Castle and she was running dangerously low on supplies. Usually she’d just stroll into town with the help of Greer and trade and barter for what she needed but today was different.

The castle was in ruins and only a few of the merchants had stayed long enough to salvage the few goods they had left. How she knew? Greer. He’d just come back from checking on them. She saw what he saw, heard what he heard. She’d seen when the first order had been fighting against the resistance as they called themselves. She also knew that they were outnumbered and barely managed to escape. Greer had managed to escape before it had gotten completely out of control. “Good boy.” She said handing him a mouse she’d managed to find for him. She’d heard it come into her small shack in the woods and trying to eat her food.

The thing is, she was low on food too. She knew that the merchants were leaving for a new settlement that the First Order would be supplying. She couldn’t live completely alone, she needed to find a new home. Even if it wasn’t on this planet. Oh boy, that’s a scary thought.

 

She had finally found a place she could be relatively independent and safer than most planets. This being a neutral planet.

 

Well not any more.

 

 She did however know that for now, the First Orders troops were gone until a little later. She’d heard a few merchants saying so while they packed up their last bit of supplies. She had limited time to get packed up and gone before they returned.

 

She had two choices, and starving was not the thing she wanted to do. After packing what little she had of her belongings she made her way toward the last of the merchants. She made sure to keep her most prized items close to her. Her mother and fathers wedding rings were both dangling from the string she’d made of bark and leaves. She was quite proud of it. Gripping them in her hand as she walked down the dusty trail towards the pile of rock and wood that was once a thriving market. She never thought she’d miss the loud ruckus of the shops. She’d always wanted to punch someone for being so loud in her ears but now- she wished it would be as it was.

 

She finally managed to find the man she’d seen loading his cargo onto a ship while Greer was in flight above them. Grabbing her small sack of credits, she begged the man to take her with him to the farming planet on the outer rim. He was confused as to why she’d want to go, but she was sure it wouldn’t matter if he was paid. Turns out she was very much correct. She’d managed to hold onto a lot of her money throughout the few years she’d been on the planet and he accepted it, along with a net she’d made for fishing. She had to make sure she got to take Greer with her and she didn’t care if it cost a net. She’d more than likely make a new one anyhow. She was almost about to walk into the ship, bag slung around her opposite shoulder, her hair loose and blowing in the wind as the sound of an approaching ship made her blood run cold.

 

“IT’S THE ORDER, HIDE IT ALL!!” Came the shout of a Mandalorian as everyone scattered to grab their last bit of supplies. The less than reputable sellers were running around. Scrambling to hide their illegal wares as the First Order ship landed.

 

Unfortunately, this is where the real trouble started.

 

She hadn’t wanted to see it, but her curiosity got the better of her. Using Greer again she saw through his eyes, the connection was seamless and only took a moment for her to realize that it was a mistake. There were troops standing outside of the aircraft as a tall male figure came out of the ship, his mask covering his features from view. She felt the fear run down her spine now. She was sure this man was dangerous. He stood out among the shallow sea of white uniforms. His eyes scanned the scared merchants as if looking for something but then he nodded to his escorts. They seemed to split up and started barking orders at the merchants to hurry it along and some even helped them carry their wares to their separate stations to be taken to the new city.

 

She wasn’t sure how it happened, but she was not prepared for it in the least. She had to wait patiently as the man and his assistant packed the last of their merchandise. Making the second worst mistake she’s ever done was looking back. She knew she couldn’t see him now, but she could feel him. It was an intense feeling, but she just knew she was looking at the man from before, but because she never listened to her instincts she did the stupidest thing she could do. She looked at him using her connection with Greer. The hawks’ eyes traveled over the man again and he snapped his head in their direction now. His eyes although covered, were looking at them.

 

Her milky eyes stared at the figure as the man straightened his stance and ran his hand over a hilt of some sort. Then it snapped into her before she could stop it, pain. A flash of pain came to her, searing grief; and more sadness crept into mind. Then a man’s face. A pit, a body falling into it.  More pain. Then another flash of a woman’s face, she looked- upset? Then, without much warning the connection snapped shut.

 

She’d fucked up. Royally fucked up.

 

Next thing she knew, the man was walking toward her, his stride meant to intimidate her. His hand moved faster than she imagined someone could. The hilt he’d been holding lit up. Three pillars of red flame pushed out of it. OH FUCK! She shouted in her mind. She was in full panic mode when Greer cawed loudly, urging her to run for it.  
  
  
  
  
She listened.


	2. Crushing The Thorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured, alone without her Companion, our blind force user is trapped and afraid for her life. Greer was gone and she had no hope left. What was she going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is amazing! I'm so excited to see where this goes! I'm not even sure of exactly how to end this but soon. Anyhow, here's another chapter. Hopefully it's still somewhat entertaining. :]

The void of her mind finally cleared, she let out a small puff of air as she woke up again. Her mind no longer buzzing with memories. That however was replaced with pain and throbbing. Her head felt like a lead pipe. Groaning she rolled her head a bit before she realized where she was again. _Fuck._

 

“Fuck indeed.”  Came a low grumble. She closed her eyes and huffed out a breath. “No mask then?” She asked to her captor in black. She knew earlier was probably only a warm up. Fuck, indeed he’d said, mocking her. She listened as his footsteps grew closer to her. The cold metal wrapped around her wrists and ankles were still there and she was sure he’d left her to her own devices until she came back to her senses. _Fuck him, fuck this entire thing, who the fuck did he think he was!?_

 

“Me?” He said with a hint of mock ignorance. ”I think I’m the man holding you for interrogation because you saw fit to stroll through my mind.” She heard the gruff voice say again, this time it was right next to her face. His breath tickled her ear and made her want to scratch at it. He must be able to read minds because she hadn’t said any of that angry rant aloud. Shifting a bit in the restraints so she could angle her head into a comfortable position before she spoke. “Look, I told you, I don’t know how I did that. If you’d just lis-“She let out a hiss of pain as his hand coiled into her already tangled mass of hair and yanked it toward him. “Don’t test me, girl.” He said, his voice a menacing whisper now.  
  
“If you have nothing to hide beyond the few things I managed to get out of you, then you’ll do fine when I-“His monologue cut short when the doors of the interrogation room opened up. A trooper stopped short as if he’d caught them doing something they shouldn’t have. She let out a sigh of relief when his hand released her hair. Her scalp ached now too. Great.

 

“Si-sir.” Said the nervous garbled voice of the trooper said as he straightened his stance when the commander glared at him, his eyes alight with rage. “We’ve…uh, managed to capture the bird sir, but it’s injured, sir.” Said the trooper barely stopping to take a breath. Then she felt it, the feeling of rage being the prominent one in the air. She stilled as she heard the other male start to make tiny gasps and garbled pleas. She closed her eyes trying to ignore the pained gasps and the pure murder vibe she was getting. “Are you, that- stupid. SHE’S RIGHT HERE!” He said to the male struggling against the invisible hands around his throat. His gun clattered to the floor as he lost his grip on the weapon. “SHE’S BLIND, NOT DEAF.” Then she heard only the clatter as his body was sent flying across the room through the same door again as he’d come. She felt the powerful rage start to subside a bit as the door closed once more, leaving them alone.

 

 _Wait. They found Greer!?_ Oh shit, he’s in danger and here she was, being tortured by tall, dark and angry. She heard him panting as if the previous encounter had more than just upset him, but drained him a bit. Who was this guy?! Her mind swam with ideas, but nothing came to mind. She’d barely kept up to date on the First Order or anything or anyone to do with the war. She’d been okay staying on the sidelines as the two destroyed one another. She’d needed no affiliation to live and she wasn’t about to start now.

 

“That’s what you think.” Came his voice again. She really wasn’t okay with him reading her every thought, but she probably had little control over that right now. Particularly because her head was in so much pain, she was sure she’d suffered lasting brain damage as a result. Him saying that confirmed she wasn’t alone with her thoughts anymore. How irritating. She flinched as the metal around her ankles and wrists released. She almost fell over when the apparatus she’d been laying against shifted causing her to have to stand on her own however, she felt a strong hand grip her upper arm and one on her waist to hold her up.

She wobbled as he urged her to move. “Where are we going?” She asked, her eyes glancing at where she thought his face would be. “Shut up and move.” He said knocking her knee with his leg. Rolling her eyes had been a mistake before she could stop herself. Her head hurt, so badly even the motion of moving seemed to throw her off balance. She’d managed to hobble toward what she knew had to be the door before she almost fell again, this time her back hit a solid form. She gasped, the contact prickling over her backside.

Her body truly was weak. Ugh. She felt his fingers digging into her arm as he pushed her away from him, his grip still firm as he pulled her along. He was at least three heads taller than her, she’d managed to gather that from when she fell against him. He was broad too. He had to be towering over most of the men she’d ever met. She heard chattering as the two walked down what she guessed was a hallway. She heard a few of the people mutter, Supreme leader and scuttle off to where they were probably supposed to be.

 

 ** _Supreme Leader?_** She rolled this around in her head a bit before she winced in pain. _‘Jesus, even thinking hurts.’_ They must have reached where they were supposed to be too because the minute they set foot inside of where they were he’d released her, shoving her away from him. She’d barely managed to get enough strength to stand on her own, she wobbled a bit, but managed to put a hand out to catch herself against a wall. She felt the floor wobble a bit as the hiss of a door closing alerted her to them being inside of what was most likely transport or an elevator. Listening to the sound of the machine work was more than enough to make her head hurt more but she tried to keep her mind focused on finding an opening to get out of here… But where exactly was here?

 

“You won’t find a way out, we’re hundreds of miles away from your home and better still, we’re surrounded by endless space. If you’d like I can show you just how empty of a place it is?” The male said, his voice dripping with bitter intent.

She sighed, “No, I’m quite sure I’ll be fine where I am.” She said trying her hardest not to be snippy. This man had just stopped short of killing her, she didn’t need to piss him off further. At least not until she found her best friend. They’d captured Greer and she couldn’t leave him here alone. His hand gripped her arm again, and he was pulling her along a corridor again, this time it smelled of antiseptic, blood among other weird smells. If the temperature of this place gave her any indication, the sounds of beeping machines and people shouting orders and asking for status on patients. They were in the medical wing. She shivered a bit at the temperature, it was much colder than where they’d been previously.

 

She stopped short, his hand gripped harder as she stopped, she’d felt it. The warmth she felt and the clicking of some unknown force (lol) seemed to compel her.

 

“Greer.” She said, her voice catching in her throat. “Greer! “She said louder this time, her heart thudding in her chest. “I didn’t tell you to stop, girl. Move.” Came the males voice again. She grunted in frustration as she pulled against his grip on her arm.  As she struggled she heard it. A hawk’s screech, and her heart leapt. Pulling harder again she managed to get him to let go. “Greer! Buddy!” She said shouting out as people were probably stopping to stare at the her. She started walking towards the screeching sounds as doctors and nurses started to swarm the area where the sound was emitting. “Greer! I’m coming!” She said as she started to jog a bit. Hoping to not hit a wall, she kept her hands out in front of her. She was blindly fumbling until she stopped and decided to reach out to him. The connection took a second, but she found it. She could see him being surrounded by doctors as they tried to hold him down. He was in pain, she could feel it. She saw her own body standing a few feet away from him, she took more time than she wanted to reach him, pushing people as she went. They were trying to stop her until she’d managed to push another nurse out of the way. They seemed to move aside now as she crouched lower to pet the hawks’ head. “You poor thing, what did they do to my boy.” She said, her anger obvious in her tone. She rubbed his head as he nuzzled against her hand. They’d put clasps around his body to secure his wings. He was straining to break free and she knew it was hurting him. He was making low screech noises.

 

“I know, let me help you.” She said whispering to him as she struggled with the bands around his body. While she patted him, his eyes seemed to wander away from her and she saw what he saw, the man she’d seen before. Tall, dark and dressed in all black, except- his helmet. It was gone. She caught a glimpse of his face; pale, brown eyes, all of it framed by black locks flowing toward his shoulders. She hadn’t gotten a completely clear look at him before her body convulse and she gripped the sides of the bed they’d placed Greer on. Her head started to throb again as she felt their connection forcefully cut off. Then strong arms were around her, gripping her around the middle. She struggled and scratched at the armored arms around her. “LET ME FUCKING GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!” She said with a growl.

 

“I SAID, LET ME, FUCKING GO!” Her foot came down hard on top of her would be captor, except it was her who ended up hurting. She’d hit the armor with a thud and it hurt. She hissed in pain as she struggled again. Without warning, she was knocked back into her mind. Her thoughts went silent again as she went under again.

 

********

 

Her eyes opened, seeing nothing as per the norm for her. She winced as the pain in her head made her slightly nauseous. She put a hand to her head and rolled over onto her side. She stretched out her limbs, the bed she’d been placed in was soft and warm. She almost felt at ease a moment before she realized that she was in fact in a bed, and not her own. Her chest constricted in panic as she searched her thoughts. Oh yeah. She was taken from her home and practically killed for being able to see into that jerks’ mind. The one in black, she sat up, slowly propping herself up on her elbow. The blanket slid down off her making her feel the chill in the room. She froze, her arms were exposed, and her body felt less- clothed. She sat up faster than she should have, feeling her head throb in warning again she took it slower as she felt around her body. Her cloak was gone, and her belt around her waist carrying the few weapons she had on her. Her thigh strap was gone too, so no knives and without shoes she was thoroughly disarmed. Whose bed was she in though? She smelled the faint scent of pine and fresh grass. What a weird mix.

Slowly she detangled herself from the bedsheets and moved her legs over the edge of the bed. Her feet touching the floor. The cold metal making her shiver again. She tried to remember all that happened before she’d passed out again. Rubbing her shoulder, she remembered seeing her captors face for the first time. He had dark eyes, his hair was black and then- nothing. She couldn’t seem to access the entire memory. So much for that.

 

The hiss of the door came to her ears and she perked up, she put her hands over her shoulders as if to shield herself from them. She wasn’t nude, but she felt like it. Her shirt was old and tattered. Her vest was missing too. Her pants were old and torn in some places, leaving slithers of her flesh exposed. She felt him before she heard him enter. His presence was intense, unlike the many people she’d encountered, even the bad ones. None of them made her feel like she did when he was around. Well that and rip into her mind so fast and hard that it felt like her skull was going to explode.

 

His footsteps approached her, and she tensed as his hand clamped onto her hand and pull it away from her shoulder. She grunted as a cold and wet sensation pushed at her open hand. “Drink it.” Said the garbled voice of her captor. So, he was wearing that mask again. Smart. She pulled her hand back the minute he’d released his grip on her wrist. The water was gone just as it had come. She felt her body start to revive itself. She huffed out a breath and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and pushed her hand into her hair and let out a whine of air through her teeth. Her head was very much still in pain, and not just her scalp.

“Stay here, don’t try anything stupid.” Said the disembodied voice. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Ow. She regretted that, as she felt the throb of her head. His hand shot out and grabbed the glass from her hand, making her jump at the force he’d used. He knew she couldn’t see when he moved, and it made her nervous, but he obviously didn’t care. She made a mental note to slap him when she was well enough to do so. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” Said the voice again. She smacked her teeth at him and ignored his retort. She was in way too much pain to care about veiled threat.

 

“I’ll send someone to help you and feed you.” He said as his voice grew further away from her as the door he’d come in through hissed as he existed the room, leaving her alone again.  Damn it. She had to pee. Using her little bit of strength, she stood up, wobbled a bit before she caught herself.

 

She’d managed to get to a wall, after hitting her toe and hip on a hard surface a few times before the door hissed again, signally someone else was coming in. “Whoa, there. Take it easy.” Said a light and gentle voiced man. She felt her body tense. He’d sent a fucking MAN!? Her mind started to blaze in pain again as she struggled to loosen up. His hand gripped her wrist and she struggled before she relented to his touch. “Sorry. I just, I’m not used to being touched like that.” She said in a low voice. Her heart thudded in her chest as she tried to block out the thoughts and memories of the last time she was touched by a man this much and it made her stomach churn.

“Well no worries, I’m only here to help you.” His voice was soft and low. He was trying to calm her down and she felt bad but all she wanted was for him to stop touching her, but she knew that wasn’t going to be an option. “Can you, can you just lead me to the restroom. Please.” She added the please to it, so she didn’t seem like she was putting up a fight. She remembered what happened last time she fought back. It hadn’t ended well. Ugh, there it was again. That tight chest feeling and stomach clenching. The male seemed ignorant to her bodies responses and did just as she asked. She heard the door hiss open as she stepped onto what she could tell was probably a polished surface of a bathroom. “Don’t. Stay outside the door. I can handle it from here.” She told the man.

He released her hand and she knew he’d stepped back from her because she didn’t feel the heat coming off him. She blew air between her lips as she felt for the wall and walked further into the room. The door closed behind her and she managed to do what she needed without too many bumps or bruises. She reached the sink and ran the water until it was warm. Slathering her face and hair in it she let out a sigh of relief. The warmth traveled a long her head as the water dripped into the sink. Some water dripping onto the floor a bit. She pushed the damp curls away from her face and neck and put some water into her mouth, swishing it around to get rid of the dry feeling in her throat and her lips. Once she was sure she was less horrible looking she came out of the bathroom. She heard footsteps and stopped in the doorway.

 

 “Hey, I’m here, don’t move too much, I’ve got your food on the table.” He said in the same measured and gentle tone from before. This time she didn’t flinch when he grabbed ahold of her wrist to lead her over towards the table. She sat down in the chair he’d pulled out for her. She wasn’t sure whose room she’d invaded but she was sure it wasn’t somewhere she’d stay. The smell of beef and vegetables hit her nose and she felt her stomach bubble. She was starving, and she hadn’t really had the time to process it till now. “Go on, I’ll be here when you’re finished.” He said as his footsteps moved back from her and probably off to the side somewhere waiting for her to finish. She practically shoved the food down her throat, until she was full. She put the fork down she’d been using and sipped at the water they’d given her before her mind felt a pull. She cringed at the feeling until she recognized its warmth. Greer again, he was close but not enough. She reached out for him, to connect to his eyes again.

She sat still as she concentrated, the male from before hadn’t seemed to notice her yet but she had to hurry up. Then it snapped into place like it had done so many times before. Greer screeched as men had pushed him into a cage, his foot had a chain attached. He snapped at their hands as they tried to push him further into the cage. He screeched and pecked at one of their hands. The two troopers who’d been carrying him slammed the cage door making its structure reverberate with the shocks. She flinched at the pain in his wings. They’d handled him roughly and she felt it. He felt her presence and cooed softly as if he was speaking to her.

She was caught off guard by the man in black standing off to the side of the cage. His mask was still on and he stared at Greer as if he knew. “I can tell you’re watching us.” His voice was garbled by the mask again. She grimaced as his hand raised and she felt intense pain shooting through her head and her body. She heard Greer screech and stumble back a bit as the connection wavered and began to disconnect again.  She heaved then, her body falling to the floor as she screamed in pain, as the connection finally cut off her stomach gave a strong lurch as she lost all control over her stomach now, the vomit hot and chunky rose out of her throat and onto the floor. Her eyes snapped closed as she let hot tears ride down her cheeks. She was red in the face as more food flowed from her mouth. Coating her hair nearest her. She felt warm hands gripping her shoulders and lifting her head, so she wasn’t lying in her pool of vomit. “Hey, hey. It’s alright. Are you hurt?” Came the males voice, not as calm as before but he was shocked at her sudden reaction. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to settle her stomach and her breathing. The side of her face covered in stomach acid and her earlier lunch. It must have gotten into her hair too, she could smell it. The male didn’t know what to do next as she succumbed to her bodies inner pains and she fell into unconsciousness again, her body and mind too tired to keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that's a unfourtante thing, that poor baby hasn't had decent food for a long time now. Let alone soup. Ah well, I'm hoping that somehow I can keep up this momentum or at least give you all some sort of build up to the more adult content and context. The next chapter may or may not have more implications, also maybe some Hux thrown in there. :]


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“Your powers are strong. You are strong with the force.” The man said again, she felt tears prick her eyes now. The strain of what she’d done was painful on her skull and made her weaken. She could sense his anger despite his voice being even and low. “You will learn to control these powers, and next time.” She flinched as his hand found its way to her to her throat and tightened again, her hands were still locked in place.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **She couldn’t stop him as he kept the pressure building making her gasp again. “If you climb into my mind again, I’ll snap your birds neck and then make you watch as I snap yours.” He said moving suddenly far away from her.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to warn you now. This story as I said before won't be happy and it won't end that way. Well perhaps it won't. 
> 
> I'm so grateful to all those who've given this work some love and even a click. I really hope to not disappoint you all. I'm writing up another chapter as I post this one. I'm so excited for all the things I've got in store for these three. I seem to be on a steam roll right now, I've written three chapters in only two days and I expect it to keep going at this pace at least for the next few days. I'm sick and I'm off work for awhile. Soooo, expect a crap ton of updates for now. :]

“Amare.” Said a gruff voice in her head. Amare lifted her arm into the air and let out a groan as she pulled the covers over her head and snuggled deeper into the pillow under her head. Then she heard it again but louder. “Amare!” Said the voice again, louder and with much more force. Her eyes popped open as her heart thudded in her ears. She sat up as fast as she could, covers were thrown off her shoulders and she remembered. She was in a bed again, except this one felt less soft, and the smell of pine and fresh grass was gone. She grumbled a bit and let her head hang as she let her shoulders droop. She was sore, her body hurt, and her head was aching but not as badly as it was before. Ruffling her hand through her hair she pushed the thick mass of tangled curls from her face and sniffed her hand and groaned. She still smelled the vomit in her hair and on her hand. Gross.

She assumed the nurse had wiped her face at least, her face wasn’t as clean as she’d have liked but It would do for now. Her breathe smelled worse though. Double gross.  A soft cooing noise made her heart skip a beat. “Greer?” She said with a smile creeping onto her lips. Another coo responded to her call. She swung her legs off the edge of the bed, testing her strength she stood up and waited a moment before she looked for the connection again.

 

Her mind probing for it until she felt it click into place. The room was the same as she’d glimpsed before that asshole man in black had shattered their connection before. The room slathers of black and red. The bed she was surprised to see, was covered in red blankets. The sheets a grey and the pillows she’d slept on were obviously more red and black. She knew she couldn’t get a direct look at Greer, but she’d seen him through his own eyes plenty of times before. Making her way over to him she reached her hand into the cage and was met with a hurried cooing sound and his feathers running into her hands as she rubbed his head. He let out a small screech.

Food. She nodded in agreement. She too was hungry, but who knew how long it’d be before they fed them. She was obviously going to be here awhile, at least long enough to survive a few days if they’d given her and Greer a space to live. She felt tears prick her eyes and she held it in with a small sniffle as she rubbed his back, smoothing his feathers out. His cooing was still soft and low. “I’m sorry, buddy.” She said wiping tears away as she sat there, trying to comfort him through her tears. She wondered how they’d locked him in, Greer was pretty stubborn and could find a way out- but this cage didn’t seem complicated at all. Running her hands over the cages door she found a lock. She smirked, if she had something sharp, she just might be able to pick it- apart. Her face fell as she realized the lock was smooth. No openings or dents to indicate a way to open it. “Damnit.” He knew she would try probably. Smart man he was then, because let her eyes free and she was free. At least that was her guess anyhow.

“He will not be released unless I wish it.” Said a voice in her head. She yelped in surprise by the sudden intrusion into her mind. She huffed crossing her arms across her chest. She mentally glared at the man. She wanted to slap him, maybe even claw out his eyes and watch him squirm. “I bet you’d try, wouldn’t you, little bird?” She bit her lip and shifted a bit. ‘Get. Out. Of My. Head. Tin Man.’ She said loudly in her mind. Hopefully he was listening. She thought she heard him scoff but it was just her. Rolling her eyes she moved to find out what there was to eat, finding only a small storage space for cold and chilled foods and inside a few apples. Just as his voice rang out into her head again. “There are clothes in the bathroom. Go shower and get ready. I’ll be there in less than an hour.” She almost dropped the apple she’d found in the cold storage that was situated in the rear of the room. It was a small kitchen, probably made to be a small apartment for officers of higher rank.

 

Odd to have her stay in such a decent room, but at least she knew she wasn’t going to die. Wait, did he say she had clothes waiting for her and he was going to be coming there soon!? She groaned and fumbled back towards the cage to Greer, with his eyes she managed to feed him some bits of apple and ate some of it herself. Greer didn’t really want it, but it was all she could find. Once she was sure he’d had enough of the apple she used his eyes to guide her to the bathroom. It was located a few feet from her bed and nightstand. She was also given a small red chair and couch, complete with a small coffee table. How strange this was. She was living in the woods for months – years even before all this and here she was, on a First Order Starship, probably floating above a new planet she’d never even heard of.

She must have been too caught up in the heat of the water as it soaked into her hair and cleaning her of the dirt and grime of the forest she’d come from. Her hair was no longer a mess, but it was indeed undone. She wished she’d been given some sort of hair cream. Her hair was definitely not up for being dry. She sighed and maneuvered her way around the bathroom. Standard in size, a shower- a rug to catch the liquid and a toilet and basic sick and mirror. Not like she needed that anyhow. She’d managed to get the bra and panties they’d given her on when she heard him. The hiss of the door opening outside the bathroom door made her freeze. Her hand holding onto the shirt of the outfit he’d given her.

 

Then it happened. The bathrooms door flung open and she screamed. “You aren't ready!” Came the loud booming voice of their so called supreme leader. She snapped her mouth shut the minute he’d yelled. She pulled the shirt she had in her hand over her chest and closed her eyes. “For fucks sakes! Don’t you know how a DOOR works!?” She said before she felt his hand around her throat. She dropped the shirt now, her hands clawing at his hand. She felt he air compressing in her chest as she couldn’t breathe out. She’d done It now. He was PISSED, and now he was choking her. This is it, this is how she died. Half-naked, on a First Order starship by some pissy man child. “You were supposed to have already been ready, I don’t do well being made to wait.” Came his garbled voice of his mask. She wasn’t ready to die, and he seemingly didn’t want her to, because he released her throat and walked out of the bathroom just as fast as he’d come. She fell to the floor, her butt on the cold floor as she sucked in fresh air to supply her aching lungs. She rubbed at her throat and ground out a curse or two.

“Amare.” Came his voice again, this time through the door. He’d used her name. Fuck. She needed to hurry up. Quickly she finished dressing and hurried to get outside of the bathroom. She was dressed but still slightly damp from the steam of the room. Her slowing drying curls hanging down to her shoulders. She stood in the bathroom doorway for a minute or so before she felt his anger seeping into her mind again. She slowly moved a few inches from the door again and stood still. The new socks she’d been given were warm, thankfully so she didn’t feel the bite of the chill at her toes. “Do you think this is some sort of game?” Came his voice again, this time sounding down right angry. She shook her head no. Her mind a whirl wind of emotions. Anger, fear and most of all she just wanted to cry.

“Don’t.” He said, the one word making her look up, she let her eyes wander the space where she’d heard his voice coming from. Her breath caught in her throat. She felt a finger press at the place between her eyes and suddenly she saw through his eyes, she saw her own milky eyes staring back at her. There she was, still damp from her shower, her hair clamped onto itself and drying, its curls falling over her shoulders. She searched her own face for signs of distress and found herself looking confused. Using her own set of skills, she decided to try and push into his mind again, she saw glimpses again, this time of a girl’s face, she looked scared and angry, then it snapped again, and she was in his body, staring at himself in the mirror. He was angry, his shirt gone. Looking over his face was somewhat startling. There were those brown eyes again. The same ones she’d seen briefly because of Greer that day in the medbay.

 

Grasping harder into the memory she mapped out his jawline, his proud nose slightly off, but still well shaped. His hair touched his shoulders, dark as the deep-sea floor. Freckles she hadn’t expected peppered his pale skin.  She felt her head start to ache again. This was hurting her, but she wanted to look further into this. I mean, he had practically torn her apart from only looking into her memories. He had a scar going from under his eye down to his cheek and around his strong jaw. She found herself wishing she could ask how he’d managed not to lose his eye.  She was utterly confused as to how she’d gotten into his mind, but she didn’t care. He was handsome, is that the same man standing before her now? His lips were plump and full, pink and glistening in this memory at least. She felt a heat pool in to her stomach and made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Wow.

 

She felt a snap and the connection went dark again.

 

“Your powers are strong. You are strong with the force.”

He said after a moment of intense silence. She didn’t like it when he did that. It was scarier than his yelling. “You will learn to control these powers, and next time.” She flinched as his hand found its way to her to her throat and tightened again, her hands were still locked into place this time, he was doing something to her to make sure of it. She couldn’t stop him as he kept the pressure building making her gasp again. “If you climb into my mind again, I’ll snap your birds neck and then make you watch as I snap yours.” He said moving suddenly far away from her. Leaving her to sort out the feelings she hadn’t even begun to process. Her body swayed a bit as she suddenly felt ill. Her heard throbbing more now. Damnit. She’d over done it just now. He’d been fighting her as she looked more into his mind.

 

“Don’t do anything else stupid, I’ll be back to visit. You’ll know when.” He said this, leaving her no room to argue with him about it. His tone wasn’t exactly the friendliest either. She knew he was very angry after her second time venturing into his mind. With that the hiss of the door signaled his departure. She let out a groan of frustration as she’d managed to fuck up again. Pretty badly by the sound of it. He’d be back to visit? That didn’t tell her much either. She decided that standing there wasn’t helping her any, so she might as well just busy herself with something.  
  
***** Hours later*****

 

Amare felt her skin prickle as all the hair on her arms started to stand on end. She felt another’s aura outside her door and long with a few less strong ones. She scrambled to sit up and put her feet to the ground. The door hissed, and it opened as pairs of feet shuffled into her quarters. She was dressed in the outfit the man from earlier had left her. She felt somewhat more exposed as her last outfit had covered her up to keep the heat and moisture from harming her skin in the jungle where she lived. Her clothes were soft and taunt against her body. They’d chosen pants that showed off her curvy figure, the shirt, cut low showing more than enough of her chest.

 

She felt eyes on her even without being able to see them. She put a hand to her bare arm hoping to cover herself a bit more. The shirt covered one shoulder and the other a leather strap which oddly enough was wide enough for her to put an entire hand onto, holding up the other side. She fingered the fabric of the sleeve as she shifted her legs. Her new socks were soft and warm keeping much of the cold floor away from her bare skin. Her hips were graced with a long ribbon tied off to the left of her hip, leaving it cascading to her calf, it brushed against her making her jump a bit in shock. What were they going to do to her, they were just standing there…

 

“What is your name?” Came a male voice, it was firm and crisp; different from her previous captor’s voice by a mile. She wanted to know who she was speaking to. Using the force as he’d called it before, she ventured into her companion’s eyes. She looked out at the three men standing before her. She noted the man in the middle was the one she’d been sensing. He was tall but not as tall as the man from before, his eyes were staring into her like the beam of a laser. She gasped at the sight of bright hair atop his head, red like a wild fire. She noted his features, handsome but very stoic. He had a strong jaw too, except his had more of a soft look to it. His skin was pale and contrasted well against his uniform. All black, the symbol of their Order upon his shoulder. She'd do well to remember the symbol.

 

She felt her connection growing weaker, but she kept going as well as she could, she knew this was tiring for her to do but she needed to know. The male shifted a bit and unclasped his hands from his back and walked over toward her. She jumped a bit when his hand shot out to grip her chin in his gloved hand. It stung. His grip was tight and unforgiving. She watched through her companion as he stared into her eyes and she knew even though she couldn’t see him she felt him there. His body brushed hers making electric heat shoot through her body all the way to her toes. Her body shook with it; he was different from her previous captor. He was strong, but not as strong, she could tell by his grip that he was straining with it. “Answer me.” He said again, he removed his hand from her chin allowing her to answer. “Amare.” She said, her heart skipped a beat as he rolled his head around his neck before speaking again. “You’re the new power that he’s found- how strange. He paused. “You don’t look like much.” He said shoving some of her hair away from her shoulder and pacing around her. She felt a pang of pain as the connection to her sight was lost. She let out a stuttered breath.

 

She was blind to what he was doing again. He stopped again, this time at her back and ran a hand into her hair pulling it up to show off her backside. It was covered in bites and scratches from her struggles throughout her life, some of the marks were newer than others. She flinched as he traced one with a finger and made a deep snarl sound as he moved away. He was walking toward the door now. Leaving her standing there dumbfounded by what happened and somewhat weak. She found her way back to the bed and sat down on it. Her feet lifting from the ground as she curled up on her side, letting a small breath escape.

 

*****************************************

 

A soft cooing woke her then. She sat up and groaned as she yawned. Her body feeling the fatigue of the past few hours, days? How long had she been here? Time was irrelevant here though, she was probably in space and time passed faster here, at least to her. She didn’t have sight, but she knew what time it was because of her companion Greer. She mumbled a greeting to him before she stood up and shuffled over to find him. She felt her hand touch the hard metal of his cage and she sighed. Sticking her hand into the cage she felt his beak first then his soft feathers in her hand. She smiled, her teeth showing clearly though it. She rubbed his wings then, his cooing noises soft in her ear. This was helping settle her nerves. She was sure that she’d never get to do this again, or hear him speak to her in his own little way. She felt tears prick her eyes again; she let them fall, she heard a sharp rap at the cage, she knew it was Greer. He knew she was upset and she heard him flutter his wings a bit, she chuckled. Nodding toward the cage she pats his head again before she wiped her tears and sat down in front of his cage. She hadn’t realized it till now, but the cage was quite large. It covered a good-sized area of her room. He was probably shackled to it somehow. She knew they weren’t going to chance him getting out, even if the door was wide open. She heard him knock against the cage, she knew what he wanted but she wasn’t sure she could sing in a place like this. She knew he needed her comfort just as much as she needed his. “Okay, okay. Calm down.” She said patting the cage before she sat up on her knees and started off on a hum. Her chest rumbled as she belted out the chorus to one of her favorite songs she’d heard as a child.

 

**_Come away with me in the night_ **

**_Come away with me_ **

**_And I will write you a song_ **

 

She sang, her mind drifting to her childhood. It was a dark night and her mother had brought her a new dress. It was a beautiful white dress, the sleeves short but connected to another part of the sleeves leading down to her wrists. It was flattering for a child. It made her look like a cherub, at least that’s what her father said. She jumped around as her mother told her how pretty she’d look at the ball tomorrow. She felt her eyes water again. Her eyes were bright then. Strangely a hazel color, unlike her mother or father who had brown ones. Her mother a tall lithe woman with glowing ebony skin, her father the opposite. He was tall, broad and looked like a guard than a diplomat; his skin too was a lighter shade of ebony. The two watched their daughter prance around the house dressed in white as she skittered across the floors of the house. Wiping tears, she pressed on with her song.

 

**_Come away with me on a bus_ **

**_Come away where they can't tempt us, with their lies_ **

**_And I want to walk with you_ **

**_On a cloudy day_ **

**_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_ **

**_So won't you try to come_ **

**_Come away with me and we'll kiss_ **

**_On a mountaintop_ **

**_Come away with me_ **

**_And I'll never stop loving you_ **

**_And I want to wake up with the rain_ **

**_Falling on a tin roof_ **

**_While I'm safe there in your arms_ **

**_So all I ask is for you_ **

**_To come away with me in the night_ **

 

 

This was a night she’d never forgotten. Her mother and father had joined each other on the dance floor, she heard the song she sang now, being sung by a beautiful woman in black. Her eyes colored to match. Her parents smiling at one another as she watched from her seat. The party in full swing at this point. Then it came, the crashing sounds, the screams- she felt her chest tighten as the memory shifted and the first set of angry bounty hunters trampled the party to rubble. Her parents scrambling to grab at her, then the sound of a sharp sound as the ceiling started to creak. They pulled her along as her little feet struggled to keep up. They’d come for the head of the diplomatic council for the New Republic. Her parents apart of the council were also a target by the remnants of those wanting to finish what the Galactic Empire had started. The battle of Endor had been monstrous and this was only a tiny ripple into what this would become.

 

Tears flowing from her eyes now she saw the young girl, herself; running with her parents outside to find a way out. A pair of bounty hunters had run into the family of three along with a few other stragglers from the ball. They managed to find a small craft and had begun evacuating into it. Her father was shoving her toward her mother as the craft started to take off. She heard a shot ring out. A small spot on his white coat began to seep through it. He groaned and almost dropped her. “Daddy!!!” She heard her small voice screaming as the man before her dropped to his knees. His eyes pleading with them to run. It didn’t happen though, her mother shouted out to him as she tried to get him to run with them. She almost managed it till a bounty hunter grabbed ahold of her hair, yanking her from her mothers’ grasp. She saw her mother lunged toward the bounty hunter who’d taken her daughter. Fight had returned to her. However, she was stunned to see her small little girl trying to take on a fully-grown adult. Clawing at their face as the fought her off. Another one had grabbed ahold of her mother as she struggled.

Then she felt it, the butt of the gun hitting her directly in her temple. Thwak! Clack! Blurry was all she could remember, the sounds of screaming and a sharp cracking sound and then more blasts and she was back in her mother’s arms. Not a sound came from her lips as she felt blood dripping into her eyes. The next day, she didn’t see anything. Only heard things as her mother explained to her, she’d never see her father again, or her mothers face again.

 

Back in her room she took a deep and harsh breath as she whispered the last of her song.

 

**_‘Come away… with me’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Okay, so I'm really happy with this chapter. I hope it doesn't seem to rushed tho. Did ya like how Hux came in? Did you think it poorly timed? Meh, I'm not too sure, but I'm sure he'd be interested in her. Also feel free to tell me what you all think. I think the next chapter, I'll throw in some more tension.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way - Here's a link to a photo of Amare. :]
> 
> https://scontent-mia3-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/26165431_1805544782801035_7842131375919536837_n.jpg?oh=028ed5a3324b37b3c4e920bbdac342b6&oe=5ABF7F6A


	4. Who Are The First Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a tad different than I first intended, I might also rewrite chapter Two and Three. Anyhow, I appreciate all of you who've read this mess of a story so far. Here's to chapter four and hoping its up to par. 
> 
> Also sorry its so short, I need to do more work on the plot before I can move forward.
> 
> Also please don't be afraid to give me criticisms in the comment section. :]

_Time, that all she had, was time. Her soft breathing was mirrored by her companion as she slept. Warmth and the smell of wild roses filled her senses. There she was, wrapped in soft clothing. A blue summer dress gliding behind her. Her feet making soft noises in the dirt. She was happy. A soft and smooth voice floated into her mind then. “Come back, Amare!” The women’s voice drifted across the open field of roses. The girl turned then, her eyes staring back at the women standing at the edge of the field, her arms spread open as a sign of welcome. A smile on her face as she waited; Amare felt the girl she was turn and giggle. Her soft giggles drifting through the air. Her legs moved then, running back toward the women. Her dark braids swaying in the breeze. The same breeze caught her coiled hair as she ran back. Leaping into her arms she felt the powerful feeling of love and safety. The girl hugged back, burying her face into the women’s neck. The smell of coconut and mint drifted into her nose. She snuggled harder into the women’s grasp._

_Then, without warning the world around her started to disappear. Her hands only holding air. Looking around she felt the tears prick her eyes as the world crumbled before her. The field slowly blurring until she was starting into the void. Empty, alone and numb. Her hands fisted in her hair as tears streamed down her face. A scream erupted from her lips as she cried._

 

**“MOM!”**

**“MOMMY!”**  
  
“Mom!” She woke then, Amare felt her chest constrict and her breathing sped up as she pulled the blanket to her chin and let the tears slide down her cheeks as she sobbed. Her milky eyes looking ahead as if seeing again. She imagined her mothers face and came up short. She only remembered her eyes now, a chocolate brown. Her hair braided and nothing more. Rolling over she curled up harder on the soft mattress and shook with tears.

 

After she’d pulled herself together she sat up, shoving the blanket off. She snapped her head toward the sound of cooing. She smiled softly toward the sound.

 “It’s okay, I’m sorry for waking you.”  Amare said, making her way slowly over toward the cage holding her companion. Once she felt her hand covered by a soft feathery head she sighed. “You okay there, buddy?”

Her hand ruffling through his feathers on his wing. He cawed at her, snapping his beak playfully. He was hungry again. She carefully tried to remember the number of steps it took to reach her small kitchen. Using the cage and wall as her way of measurement. Once she reached the edge of the wall connected to the counter. She stepped a few inches over and gripped onto the counter she knew was there. Holding onto it, she made her way to the cold storage and pulled out her breakfast along with his.

 

Taking her time, she fed him while he cooed lovingly to her. “Good boy.” She said patting his head before she tended to her needs.

 

An hour or so later, she’d managed to get her hair into two corn rolls, the braids touching her shoulders on each side. She felt her work and nodded satisfied with how they felt. Before she could pull on her boots she felt him as the door hissed open. He was back, just when she’d managed a semblance of her old life and herself she was shoved back into reality. She stood up straight, her legs firmly together and her hands fiddled nervously with each other behind her back.

 

“You aren’t a solider.” Said the synthesized voice. She ground her teeth together to stop herself from snapping back at him. She put one hand on to her side and left the other behind her back. Staring off into space she waited and listened as his footsteps walked toward her.

“You did that.” He said, grabbing ahold of one of the braids and sliding his hand down it as he went, letting go as he moved around her. She felt a shiver go down her spine as he did so. “I’m not sure what else I was supposed to do, considering I don’t have any hair ties or anything to keep my hair from being a mess.” She said with a grimace.

 

That earned her a scoff from the male. He stopped in front of her again. “Do you remember the feeling you had when I plundered your mind before?” The robotic voice said.

 

She found herself biting her lip to hold in a snarl. Was he messing with her? How the hell could she forget the probing and anger he seeped into her. The pain and pressure of him being inside her mind.

 “Good.”

He said then, as if answering back to her. She noted he must have heard everything she said in her mind the very minute it happened.

_‘Joy.’_

A frown formed on her face as she felt him prodding at her mind again, this time it wasn’t painful but enough for her to feel it. She bit her lip harder now, her lip starting to hurt as she tried to push back. She felt a small slither as he was fighting back. Then she felt a surge of warmth and the feeling was gone.  
  
“Impressive.”  
  
Then it was there again, the feeling of something prodding at her mind. She felt him there again. Grasping at her thoughts and her memories and she got a sick feeling in her stomach at the thought of him seeing her dream. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in a void again, alone and empty and pushed outward. She felt a clicking feeling in her mind and he was gone again. She heard him take in a deep breathe and his hand shot out and gripped her neck then. She gasped, her eyes popped open again.  
  
“Well done.” His synthesized voice said again. She let her eyes stare into where she thought he’d be. She sucked in air as his hand hadn’t tightened its grip on her neck yet. She was prepared for it this time when his hand squeezed at her throat.

Her instincts kicked in and her hands shot up to pulled and claw at his hand around her neck. She gasped as his hand tightened harder now, making her eyes water. She let out a strangled growl and suddenly his hand moved a bit. His fingers losing their grip as if another hand was prying his fingers apart. Then he pulled his hand back, the feeling of warmth leaving her again.

 

“Good.” She heard him say again, before she heard his footsteps walking away from her.

 

“Wait!” She shouted out at him. “Can- can you at least give me something to do. Please.” She added the please, hoping it would get her what she wanted. His footsteps halted but started again as the hiss of the door sounded his leave.

Groaning she slapped a hand to her head. ‘ARE YOU INSANE!?’ She yelled at herself, Greer noted her distress and cooed to her.

She’d almost forgotten he was there, she sighed and walked over towards him and ended up hitting her hip on the single chair she had near her bed. She put her hand into the cage and rubbed against his head as he rubbed himself into her palm. “I know buddy, I’ll try to figure out what to do.” She said to soothe him. She knew he hated being in the cage. In a way she’d always been inside of a cage, with no way out but she never knew how bad it felt to be truly held captive until now.

 

“Maybe he’ll listen.” She said more to herself than Greer. She took her hand back and found her way to the chair again, this time sitting on its plush surface and sinking into it, allowing her mind to wander.

An hour or so had passed at least when the door hissed open again and a stormtrooper came into the room. (She could tell how their footfalls sounded.) "I'm handing you a holopad, miss. It is voice active and you can search for and find things approved for your viewing. Lunch is here as well.” The stormtrooper said as he walked toward the kitchen before he sat the holopad onto her lap. She felt a small smile creep onto her lips as she gripped the small pad in her hands.

He’d listened

 

She sat up now and waited till the stormtrooper came back from the kitchen and was headed out to speak.

“Thank you…uh.” Come to think of it, she didn’t know their name.

 “What’s your name?” She said, hopefully it wasn’t something she couldn’t pronounce.

 

“FN 4527, miss.” The trooper said in response. Nodding her head, she shrugged. “Ah, okay- thank you FN- 4527.” She said wiggling the hand holding the holopad. The trooper cleared its throat and left the room without another word.

“At least they’re nicer than the last ones.” She said aloud to Greer as she placed the pad on the chair as she hurried to find lunch for the two of them. She was rewarded well apparently, she’d found they’d given Greer fresh rodents to eat and given her a filling chicken smothered in some sort of cream sauce. She signed, content with her lunch and snuggled into the chair a bit later after lunch with the holopad in her hands and started browsing through it.

 

Asking questions that mostly revolved around Tokadana and what would happen to it. She wasn’t happy with the answers, but she knew they were going to be turned into a First Order ran planet after the trouble they’d caused, but it was sad still. Then it hit her, maybe the pad knew about the man she’d been captured by.  
  
“Who is the supreme leader of the First Order?” She said, eager to finally know his name. “The Supreme leader of the First Order, force user and fearless warrior, Kylo Ren.” Said the pad. She flickered back to the memory of him shirtless, staring at himself in the mirror and mouthed his name as she looked over his features in her mind. “Ky-lo Ren.” She said trying to place the name with the face and felt her cheeks warm.

She shook her shoulders as if shrugging off something and sunk deeper into the chair. “Jack ass.” She said softly as she laid her head back and thought about what to ask next. She had so many things to ask but knew she’d only get answers they wanted her to know.

 

“Who are the First Order?” She asked the pad, it made a ‘ding’ sound as it started rattling off information about the order. Approved rhetoric of course but she did learn a bit more. She also learned of General Armitage. He was the second in command of the First Order and was well known by his red hair and pale skin. She chuckled at this until she realized she’d met him. Her laugh stopped instantly as she sat up straighter now and thought on the man who’d prodded her body and not her mind.

“No fucking way.” She said, her mouth hung open. Two of the most powerful men of the First Order had come to her and they hadn’t killed her yet?  She didn’t like the sinking feeling in her stomach as she thought of all the reasons she was still alive.   
  
None of them ended well for her. 


	5. A Sight for Sore Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I'd re written it a few times and I'm somewhat satisfied with what I've written. I'm going to approach the rest of this story sorta by ear until I grasp a solid plot for the climax of the story. As always, every bit read or kudos given, and the comments help motivate me. Thanks for reading my self indulgent fanfiction. <3

Amare shrugged off her boots after a bit of a nap. She'd managed to fall asleep listening to the pre-approved music that still played on her holopad on her lap. She wasn't exactly tired, just bored. Kylo had yet to return today and no visitors. "Hey, Greer." She said to her companion. She heard his feathers ruffle as he must have stretched out his wings. A soft cooing came to her ears and she smiled as she carefully sat her holopad on the chair and left her perch to wander over to him. She barely missed the small couch on her way, but she felt relief when her hands grazed the cold metal of his cage. Reaching her hand inside as he hand was met with soft feathers of his head. His cooing slowed until he stopped, just allowing them to bond. She knew this cage was hard for him to deal with. She was thankfully not chained in a cell somewhere, so she couldn't fathom how it must feel for a creature whose life was spent free.

" I know." She said feeling his sadness. Amare shifted a bit to allow her hand to rub his wing. She knew it didn't help since he could spread them far enough but maybe it would help comfort him. She was elbow deep into the cage when the door hissed open and she felt him. His aura jarring her, making her pull her hand back prematurely. Earning her a soft caw of protest as she stopped. The door hissed shut as the music was shut off too. "Your battery is low." Kylos distorted voice said as his footsteps stalked toward where she knew her bed was. She heard him moving as the leather of his gloves and feet moved. She heard an odd clicking sound before he spoke again. "I've left it to charge on your nightstand." She simply nodded in response as she stood up straight.  
  
She waited, not realizing she was holding her breath. The sudden noise of him speaking, making her flinch. His footsteps echoed as he moved around the room. “Would you like to see again?” He asked, as if the implications weren’t life changing. Amare turned her head then, to look at where his voice had come from. She was instantly on guard now. She’d been told that with recent technology that maybe they could repair her eyesight, but it hadn’t even been appealing before because she was content to live in the forest with Greer’s eyes. Her chest constricted as his footsteps came closer to her until she could feel his body heat nearest her shoulder. “I said, do you want to see again?” She was both confused and somewhat scared. What would they do? Would she have to settle for robotic eyes? She honestly didn’t want that- it seemed, creepy. She put a hand to her cheek and closed her eyes. “Why are you offering me this…” She knew there was catch to all this. The first order doesn’t GIVE anything away. The preferably took things from people. Kylo shifted his attention to the cage where her pet resided and without missing a beat her spoke. “You work for me, to pay off your debt for both your life and your eyesight being restored and no, they don’t have to be robotic.” He shoved the cage with a finger making it shake a bit, Greer screeched a warning at the man, his wings fluttered in irritation.

 

She jumped at the feeling of him messing with Greer. Her eyes sought out his face, she knew he wasn’t giving her much choice here. He obviously wanted her to say yes, but what happens if they can’t fix her eyesight, or she said no? Her breathing was shallow as she considered the possibilities. She felt a bit of his emotions, they seemed consumed in rage most of the time, but this time he radiated calm, and something else she couldn’t pick up on. Amare was new to this stuff, but she was beginning to recognize the feelings more and more as time progressed. Perhaps it was because as a child she’d struggled because there weren’t a lot of accommodations for those who’ve lost their sight back home. She bit her lip until she heard him let out a huff of air. She shifted as he brushed past her making her jolt at the bolt of feeling as their bodies touched. It was barely noticeable, but she thought she heard his breathing waver, but she was probably just hearing things.

 

She couldn’t believe it, he was wiling to give her new eyes, but at the price of her life for the First Order. She heard him walk on toward the door. “You’ve got until tomorrow morning to decide. Your holopad is set to wake you. Choose wisely.” His voice said now, garbled and robotic as the door hissed again as he departed. Leaving Amare somewhat upset by the offer. Then there was that feeling again, the same one she got when she’d first got there and dared to cross into his mind. She knew the alternatives and most of them ended with her being dead. She knew there was going to be a catch, something far worse than just her life. She turned toward Greer who’d been making soft screeches at her. He knew she was upset. He could feel it. She put her hand into the cage again as she tried to calm him.

 

The man really did know how to fuck up her day

 

 

Once she was sure Greer was calmer she wandered back to her bed and sat on it. Her mind abuzz with how to respond. She was sure the answer was going to be a yes, but the cost he'd given her- was high. She sat up further on her bed, Amare ran her hand over her nightstand and found her holopad, taking care to keep the cord connected. She started the music again, trying to calm her mind as she made a pros and cons list. Verbally cursing herself when the Pros somewhat began to outweigh the Cons. Rolling her eyes she'd settled on the answer and settled in her bed while she waited for dinner and mentally began preparing herself for tomorrow morning. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Once Kylo had finally gotten a moment to himself he stalked into his quarters, tossing his helmet across the floor, ignoring the sound it made as it bounced and slid across the slick floor. He’d managed to humiliate himself the last two days. First, he’d let Skywalker and Rey escape his clutches, and now he’s let a captive live. That day he'd sensed Skywalker force signature disappear. Rey's he could still sense, even if a little but he was sure of it that day. His words echoing in his mind. The girl though, she’d wandered into his grasp, well stumbled really, as he remembered the horrified look on her face as she realized she'd stepped into his mind. He remembered the rage he'd felt at that moment. She'd seen his fathers death. He flinched at the memory. His rage building now as his hands flexed , the leather making soft noises as he did so. Kylo also remembered that damn Hawk, cawing at her and flying off into the air as she took off seemingly as if she knew where she was going. 

She hadn't. 

 

He'd caught her fairly quickly as she tumbled down a hidden incline. He heard her scream and yell as she fell, her body thumping hard against the hill she had fallen down. She managed to stumble to her feet and keep going , her hands in front of her again. He'd noticed her hesitation as gripped onto tree branches and used them to guide her. That was when he understood. She was blind.  He sighed heavily and just walked behind her his sabre sheathed again. He simply waited as she lost her footing a few feet from him, she'd fell face first into the dirt. He'd watched her as she struggled to regain her footing but she was in pain. He wasn't sure how much, but he didn't have time to wait for her to fight back. Leaning over as she panted and begged to be left alone- his hand came over her face and before she could react he'd put her to sleep.

 

Now here he was offering her the use of her eyes back, but even if she did regain her eyes, he’d have to spend some time training the women. He felt his hand graze his sabre as his breathing grew labored and his mind tearing itself apart as he considered the possibilities of what he’d be able to do with her once she had her sight back. It would be a short while before she was able to use her new eyes once the surgery was complete. Perhaps having another force user was a good idea. Rey had the resistance and possibly any other force user they could find. He has an army, but the resistance was regaining strength again, he could feel it. The force was alive again. The new generation being reborn anew. He couldn’t do this with brute force. He’d learned the hard way when Skywalker had tricked him into fighting him, only to find out he was physically not even there.

His anger spiked then, whipping his lightsaber from his belt her slashed at this furniture. Shattering the glass coffee table. His breathing ragged as he shredded his bedding. Once he’d cut the couch in half he finally felt the rage start to subside. He took in breathes as he focused again. He knew the girl didn’t have much of a choice, but he was still finding doubt that she’d willingly give her life for the ability to see again. Kylo placed his sabre back on him as he strode over to his helmet. Ignoring the dent, he’d made from his carelessness earlier. Slipping it back on, he went to find Hux to alert him to prepare the medical team. He had work to do, but he didn’t forget to tell one of his droids to send someone to clean up his room as he strode down the hall to find his red headed devil of a general.


	6. Cold Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“ENOUGH, GOD DAMNIT!” She said, her rage evident in her voice, it’s edge lost as she panted, she’d over done it on her voice. Her throat was still dry too. She heard the doctor gasp as he was released. His footfalls approached her now. Standing in the way of the light she saw his shadow. Taking a deep breathe she spoke again, she had to be quick about it before he choked her too. “I am not supposed to remove the bandages for another few hours, sir.” She said her voice wavered as she spoke, but she kept going. “If we don’t’ allow my recovery, the surgery could be for nothing if we rush, it’s only a few hours- we can gaze at one another, later. Alright.” She said, flopping back into the bed._

How the hell did she end up here. She asked herself as a nurse rolled her into the operating room. Amare shivered as the force of being moved made the breeze brush over her barely covered form as the medical staff began to hover over her. Amare felt the mask come to her face as gas was pushed from the canister on the floor. “Alright, Ms. Amare. Take deep breathes and count backwards from a hundred.” Said her doctor most likely. She tried to keep the rising panic from surfacing as she closed her eyes, she started to count. “100, 99, 98- 97.” She started to doze then, her mind fading out until she finally sank into a blissful silence.  
.

.

.

. 

Yesterday evening, Amare had been more than ready to leap out of bed and demand they do the surgery tonight instead of whenever Kylo came back to hear her answer; but she knew that wasn’t very smart to demand anything from Kylo Ren. The man was a mystery to her, minus the glimpses into his mind. He wasn’t exactly her favorite person either. She continued about her evening as normal until the hiss of the door drew her from her thoughts. “Good evening Ms. Amare, I’ve come to bring you and your friend here dinner.” Said a light female voice. Amare sat up, putting her holopad down she connected to Greer’s eyes again. The women had brought two trays. One had an uncooked fish on it. The other had some sort of meat dish with rice and a baked potato on it. She felt her stomach grumble as she looked toward the women carrying it.

Her dark hair was pulled into a bun, not a hair out of place. Her face slightly rounded, rosy cheeks and bright green eyes. She was adorable. Clearing her throat, the brunette gave her a nervous smile. She realized that her own eyes had been staring at her as well. Moving her gaze to the table she both through Greer and her own body she smiled. “Sorry, you’re just – never mind.” Amare said making her way over towards her. The women looked at her curiously as she didn’t hit anything on her way over. “Wait- aren’t you?” Amare smiled, patting her on the shoulder and grabbed the fish. “I use him. I use Greer to see.” She said nodding toward the bird whose eyes were trained on the pair. Greer screeched at her as she walked over and grabbed the fish by the tail, removing its fins first before putting it into the cage with a plop sound onto a small space for his food. Greer made a cooing noise before he started to dig into his dinner as she closed the connection. She didn’t mind seeing Greer do many things, but eating was not one of them. She turned around and put a hand out. “Alright, now. He’s eating, so do you mind leading me to the sink, so I can wash my hands and then back to the table?” She asked as she waved her over.

The women nodded and made her way over, probably still stunned at being told she saw through the eyes of a bird. Once she’d settled down at the table she thanked the women as she took her leave. Leaving her to eat in peace.

 Peace, ha! That’s the last thing she got, even when she was eating. Halfway through her meal, the door to her room hissed open. She dropped her fork with a clang sound as Greer screeched in surprise. He’d probably been resting after his meal. Her face twisted as she felt the aura of the General. His presence was a lot less intimidating but still frightening. “Ah, I see you’ve already had dinner.” Amare rolled her eyes before she turned toward where she thought him to be. “Evenin’, General. To what do I owe the pleasure of your sudden arrival?” She said, clearly irritated. Hux walked around the room a bit, glancing over at the monster of a companion cleaning its feathers, giving him looks as he did so. Ignoring his usual instincts and walked over towards her. He could clearly see a piece of rice on the side of her mouth. She looked annoyed with him and honestly, he liked having her uncomfortable.

“I was informed of your chat with our Leader, he seems to think that you’ll say yes to his proposal.” Came Hux's smooth and controlled voice.

She knew this wasn’t a friendly visit, but did he really have to be so close to her. She could feel the heat coming off his body. She shifted a bit in her seat her leg started to jiggle a bit. A nervous tick she’d grown up with- her mother had told her to stop doing it, but she never stopped, she’d even found herself doing it with just her foot sometimes too. She was brought back to their conversation when his hand dabbed at her face with a napkin. “I apologize for being forward with you, but you had a piece of food on your face. It was bothering me.” He said, simply as if that was all he needed to say to excuse his action. She wiped at her face once more to be sure he didn’t have an excuse to touch her again. “Well, to be honest, I’m sure if I refused; I’d be killed on the spot anyhow. So, the way I see it, I don’t have much to lose from this, other than possibly a limb.” She said shrugging as she listened to him breathing.

She couldn’t see it but Hux was making a face at her. His eyes narrowed considerably at the comment she made. Right she was, they’d have her floating out in space as an icy corpse. He found himself imagining her out there, dead and icy. Her body matching her eyes.

 _‘What a waste.’_ Shaking his head of the thoughts as he paced in front of her. “Well, you aren’t entirely wrong. Anyhow. I’ll leave you to finish your dinner. Good luck on your surgery.” He said as he retreated from the room. He had, very uncomfortable feelings to confront and he’d rather not do that in front of her. Once the hiss of the door signaled him leaving she relaxed in her seat. “So much for a relaxing dinner.” She said toward Greer. A small screech let her know he at least agreed on some degree.

After dinner she’d managed to shower, but due to not having more clothes to change into – washing them hadn’t been her smartest idea. Now here she was, nude minus her bra. Once she grabbed her holopad she went straight into her bed, the cold crawled into her skin and made her shiver. Shifting so the holopad was to her side, still plugged into the charger. She’d lost herself in her holopad , her mind ignored the aura coming toward her door. With the hiss of the door she’d launched herself under her blankets. She knew it was him, Kylo Ren had returned.

She let out a chorus of curses as she heard his footsteps stop near her bed. His aura was stronger now. She felt his body heat, and for some reason she wanted to get closer, maybe it was because she was cold. _Yeah, it was definitely the cold._ “Take. It. Down.” Came his garbled voice through is mask. Amare felt her cheeks heat up, she really didn’t want him to see her like this. Slowly she pulled the blanket down to her shoulders. Looking ahead of her she made no sudden moments after. “I realize that you had a visit from my General. What did he want?” He asked her in the same tone, making her spin tingle. Groaning she knew he’d never leave unless she answered him. “I’m going to go through with the surgery, and he came to gloat about that fact, are we done here?” She said, her tone becoming less and less light and more so irritated.

She felt it then, an invisible hand around her throat, choking the life out of her again. She struggled to breathe. In her struggle the blanket shifted again, her eyes started to water as her lungs stung. Kylo was very unhappy. He knew his general was a snake and was probably doing something he shouldn’t be by coming to bother his recruit. He could feel her attitude before she even spoke, it was something he’d have to crush out of her and soon. His knew she couldn’t see it, but his hand raised above her as he watched her struggle, the blanket had slipped, and he saw why she’d hidden herself. She was wearing the standard issue bra that the first order gave to its female troopers. He felt his mouth grow dry as his hand wavered and he heard her gasp as her breathing started again. His eyes traveling her neck, down to her shoulders and across her collarbones and down towards the bra she wore. He felt a heat flood to his face before his gaze was averted by her covering herself again. He might be able to hide his emotions well, but he was still vulnerable when he found something attractive. Her face red and tears poured from her eyes.

“I’m. Sorry.” Amare said her voice a soft croak as she sucked in the air around her. She’d seen stars just now, and she was sure that should be impossible, she was blind. Then she realized the blanket and she yelped and pulled it across her shoulders again and she knew he’d seen her. She wanted to pummel him, but she knew she won’t get one lick in before he snapped her esophagus in two. “You’re right to think that, I would. “She heard him speak again, his voice was normal enough, she sensed his rage had dissipated after the incident, but he was probably just caught off guard by her state of dress and for once she was glad she’d been in her bra.

 “See to it that you learn your place. I’ve already had your operation set up for tomorrow morning. I will send someone to collect you and you will submit to the surgery.” He said as he stalked off, to where she didn’t care. Her throat burned, and she knew it’d leave trace bruises. Nothing that a lot of people would notice because of her skin but enough to turn colors and darkening the lighter areas of her neck. She touched it softly and hissed out in paid as she hit a tender area near her chin. Amare closed her eyes and imagined herself far away from there, Greer had cooed to her, but she didn’t have the will to do it back.

Her eyes watered as she imagined herself back home, her shack wasn’t air conditioned or finely polished, but it’d been home for years. Amare missed the mist as it blew into her shacks windows. She remembered how much she’d longed to see the rain, not just feel it. To see her own face again, hell she wanted a lot of things, but she knew she’d never get them. She knew tomorrow was going to be harder, her eyes might be restored to her, but at the cost of her life for the same man who’d felt no hesitation in making her suffer. _God what had she gotten herself into!?_   Her body started to shake as hot tears fell and her sobs became harder to control. Curling into the bed, she unleashed all her frustrations in the form of tears. Tomorrow had to be better. It had to.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She awoke to the sounds of a soft beeping. Her face felt numb, her lips were dry- as was her throat. She opened her mouth as she tired to speak, nothing coming out but a soft slur of words coming to mind. She blinked and noted the light filtering into the bandages. Her mind went into hyper drive now. She could see the bandages on her face! Amare shifted a bit, a blanket was across her again. She felt the chill on her face. The beeping of the machine increased as she started trying to sit up. “Stop.” Said a clipped male voice. She’d stopped as the male had asked and was surprised to feel a pair of hands on her shoulders helping her up. She nodded her thanks. “Mrs. Amare. The surgery, we’ve finished it. You can’t take the bandages off for another few hours. Take it easy. I know this is going to be slightly overwhelming.” The male said as his hands slipped from her shoulders. “You need to calm down, your heart rate is spiking. Said the male again, his voice softer now. He was trying to calm her down.

Nodding she just closed her eyes and tried to calm down. _'She could see, but how far? Would she need glasses? Would they make her endure another surgery if it didn’t go well when they removed the bandages?'_ She had so many questions. Before she could ask for some water she felt something cold pressed against her hand. She gripped it slowly, taking a few test sips. Her body was relatively weak from the medications they’d pumped into her system. The doctor was still there, she could tell because his shadow blocked out some of the light from shining into her bandages. “Thank you.” She said, her voice soft and tired. She finished the glass, which he’d taken as soon as she was done. “Alright- get some more rest. You’ve got a long day ahead of you tomorrow and I’d rather you healed properly bef-“He said as a crashing sound was heard. She jumped and heard the doctor sigh. “God damnit.” He’d huffed out a breath in annoyance. “Ms. Amare- excuse me a moment.” He said, his tone back to its original snippiness as he exited the room. She nodded and laid back, until she felt it then. A familiar rage settled into the room as footsteps indicated his arrival. She sank further into her bed, pulling the blankets up to her neck and tried pretending to be asleep. Relaxing her body and trying to clear her mind. The door to her room slammed open and she jumped, giving her away instantly. “Get up, I want to see them.” He said through his mask. Amare felt her stomach curl at his demanding tone. She wasn’t healed yet, the doctor even said as much until he she heard him struggling to breathe. He was choking him, god damnit.

“ENOUGH, GOD DAMNIT!” She said, her rage evident in her voice, it’s edge lost as she panted, she’d over done it on her voice. Her throat was still dry too. She heard the doctor gasp as he was released. His footfalls approached her now. Standing in the way of the light she saw his shadow. Taking a deep breathe she spoke again, she had to be quick about it before he choked her too. “I am not supposed to remove the bandages for another few hours, sir.” She said her voice wavered as she spoke, but she kept going. “If we don’t’ allow my recovery, the surgery could be for nothing if we rush, it’s only a few hours- we can gaze at one another, later. Alright.” She said, flopping back into the bed.  

Kylo Ren was rattled, and not because he’d just lost another base to the rebel scum, but because his recruit was still asleep and bandaged. He was told her surgery would only take a few hours and if anything, she’d be ready to be inspected after only an hour, post-surgery. She was not however ready when he arrived, and he was furious. The doctor had explained that her left eye was more complicated to fix and required a brand-new eye, which they had to grow on short notice. He didn’t like being kept waiting and he meant it. Now here he was- livid and panting heavily into his mask after being brought to heel by the same girl he’d only just choked last evening. Her let out a yell as he turned on his heel, grabbing the doctor from the floor by the collar he raised the shorter man to his knees. “She’d better be ready by the morning, or I so help me, you’ll be the one needing surgery- understood doctor?” Kylo Ren said, his mask making his voice sound much harsher than his own soft baritone. He dropped the man as he nodded his agreement. Kylo grabbed his sabre as he left the medical wing. Troopers and officers alike moved out of his way, too scared to be the next victim of his saber’s wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing the last bit, but I've finally written chapter six! I'm actually quite proud of this story, I was very critical for awhile of how this was going, but so far I like the pace I've set. I hope you like this chapter guys, and as always. Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. It's really helping me to keep going, even if I think this story isn't close to as good as I hoped. Xoxo Here's to hoping she can see and that Kylo can learn to control his temper. :]


	7. Overwhelming Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Amare.” She was snapped out of her trace by the soft baritone of Kylos voice. She turned to see him removing his gloves, his eyes on her. Swallowing she tried to keep her thoughts clean. His eyes never left hers as he tossed the gloves onto a bench near the door. His cape and overcoat already gone. He was wearing his black pants and a tight long-sleeved shirt, this too was black. She could make out the toned muscles underneath it, she blinked rapidly and let out a weak hiss. She pretended to mess with her eye. “Sorry, I think I’ve got- yeah, just give me a second.” She turned from him and let out a shaky breath. Jesus. This was REALLY, not helping her. Kylo could feel her force signature changing, she was angry before, then it changed to elation and now it was converging into, what was that- then he caught on. His eyebrow arched as she turned from him, she was messing with her eye. He knew she was trying to cover up her thoughts, but he could read her loud and clear. She was panicking, and it was actually- enjoyable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNINGS AHEAD!!!!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Whoa there, readers. Before you venture into this next chapter, I'd like to put a WARNING! I know I've written pretty subdued content for now, but this chapter is HEAVILY mentioning and or acting out rape/non-con. PLEASE be cautious as you read this chapter, I don't want anyone to come to harm, PLEASE acknowledge this warning. Please do enjoy this chapter, because I've been driving my sweet, Gkoda crazy as I've had her reading the series and giving me feedback. Hopefully you all will like it, and if not- please feel free to comment and let me know. <3

It had been a full cycle since she last opened her eyes to see the bandages. She heard the shuffling beyond her door and a gruff response from her doctor before the door opened and closed behind him. Doctor Ashwood had been much kinder to her after she’d saved his neck from being crushed last afternoon. “Good morning, Ms. Amare. How are you feeling, any tenderness in the area or perhaps watery eyes?” He asked, as he checked her vitals. He had gone against his wishes and given her a sedative to help her sleep, but she knew if she laid awake with her eyes closed, despite being able to make out the lights around her she’d be exhausted the next day. She shook her head no as his pencil took notes. Writing a few more notes before he let out a sigh. “Alright- well. It’s time for them to come off, but first, I want you to keep your eyes closed until I ask you to open them, alright.” He said, as he walked off toward the side of the room to prepare his tools and to wash his hands. Once he was done he adjusted her bed, so she was sitting up, it would be easier this way when he went to unwrap the bandages around her head.

“Alright, the moment you’ve probably been dreaming about for a long time.” He said with a smile she couldn’t see.

Yet.

Amare let out a soft puff of breath before she nodded her head as he began snipping the ends of the bandages. She kept her eyes closed as he proceeded to cut into the bandages and remove them, a few layers each time until she could register direct light hitting her eyes. Her mouth parted as he instructed her to open her eyes. She opened one at a time. At first the lights were slightly too strong, even if they were dim she wasn’t used to it. Everything started off quite blurry. Amare felt her heart beat race as she turned to look at the doctor. She was surprised to see a young face- she felt tears threatening to spill as she registered the brown of his eyes, she saw him smile. She. Saw. A. Fucking. Smile!

 

 “Oh, oh- my god.” She said, putting a hand to her head as she stared at him. Taking in his face, he was handsome- his face a light brown color, with red hues underneath it. His hair was a dark black color, his almond shaped eyes and high cheek bones made him almost unbearably handsome, his jawline strong and pronounced. _Jesus. This was the man she’d saved!?_ She was suddenly feeling self-conscious about her appearance. She shrank back into the bed a bit. His hair was pulled back from his face in a low ponytail, it trailed behind his head as he moved.

“Amare, I’m Sorry, I know you’re trying to process everything, but I need to check your eyes now.” He said with a small grin on his full lips. Damn, she could get used to this seeing thing. “Oh- um, sorry. Go ahead, Doctor.” She said as he took out his lighting tools and made her follow the light. The standard procedure for an eye exam. Once he was done, he made her close her eyes as he pressed on the left eye, making sure it was indeed not sore or painful to the touch. So far so good. Amare felt her emotions bubbling up in her chest. There was so much to see.

Doctor Ashwood had finally finished poking and prodding her, and now he was grabbing her a mirror. She hadn’t seen her own face through her own eyes in a long time. She was sure she’d experience some sort of weird déjà vu considering, but once he gave her the mirror she put it back down. “Um, I need a minute.”  Amare felt an overwhelming need to close her eyes and pretend she couldn’t see. She was so afraid to see her mother’s eyes staring back at her, but she didn’t want to tell him that. He gave her a confused look but seemed to respect her wishes. She could read facial ques now, wow. “This is gonna take some getting use to.” She said, giving him a small smile. “Yes, I understand- also, the Supreme Leader is on his way. I figured it would be good to let you know now.” He said, his face now giving off nothing, emotionless. His jaw gave him away though, she noted- he was uncomfortable with having to face Kylo Ren again and she knew it. Well she might as well get a good look at herself before he got here. Picking up the mirror she closed her eyes and took a few practice breathes before opening her eyes and looked into the mirror. Amares mouth hung open as she looked into the mirror. The women before her was pretty, but tired looking. The small bags under her eyes evident. Her lips full and plump- her eyes wide, grey. Her new eyes were the color of a stormy sky, she loved them. They were beautiful. She felt her eyes watering again. She was crying, the women in the mirror was crying too. She placed mirror down with a haste, she launched herself out of the bed and hugged the Doctor. She felt him stiffen as she squeezed his torso. Her face buried into his shoulder. She sniffled as she hugged him tighter. Mumbling her thanks into his shoulder repeatedly. His body eventually relaxed as she hugged him, his hand patting her shoulder.

A moment or so passed before she felt invisible hands grab at her and push her back, her legs and backside touching her bed again. Her eyes widened, and she knew who it was that was standing in the open doorway before she saw him. Her eyes were still wet with tears as she watched the man in black saunter into the room. She couldn’t see his face, but she could tell he was not pleased by the scene he’d walked into. “Leave us, Doctor.” Kylo said in a low voice, the doctor gave her one last glance before he was out of the room, leaving all his tools and his notes behind. Amare wasn’t sure she liked being able to see now, he was a lot more intimidating when being seen through her eyes. He hovered over her a moment as his gaze was trained on her face. Amare leaned back trying to create a little more space between the two. “Good morning, sir.” She said, a half smile playing on her lips.

“You can see, yes?” He asked, his voice still love and robotic as it passed through his mask. She nodded, her heart thudding in her chest as his hands came up to remove his mask. Amare was unprepared for this. She continued to stare as the hiss of his mask meant he’d unlatched it. He pushed it off, revealing his face. His hair falling to frame his face. His eyes a deep brown, he’d looked the exact same as when she’d crept into his mind. His face wasn’t handsome like the doctors, it was much more so. She realized she hadn’t been breathing as she stared back at him. He seemed to be looking at more than just her eyes- it was like he was delving into her soul. She shrank under his gaze and stopped looking at him. She felt her chest heaving as his hand gripped her chin making her look at him again. His face held no emotion. It was unsettling to say the least.

“Um…Sir. Is there something on my face?” Amare asked, giving him a nervous grin, her shoulders pushing forward making her lean a bit further away again. His grip tightened now, halting her from moving further.

Kylo watched her expressions change as he stared into her eyes. She hadn’t realized it yet, but he was listening to her mind, to see if she had any plans to escape this place now that she had the use of her eyes. He had no room to play games with this girl and he saw no need to waste resources further on her if she was going to run. He let her go after he realized she was too busy thinking about his face to concentrate on anything else. His brown eyes continued staring into her grey eyes. _Grey? What an unusual color. It suited her._ He released her chin and moved back a few paces before he slipped on his mask again. “You’ll be released soon, I want you in your quarters and dressed and ready at 1800 hours.” He said, his statement laced with a warning. She raised an eyebrow at him, _when the hell was that!?_   She thought loudly as she nodded toward him.

“Its 6 p.m., girl. Be ready at six. “He said, obviously annoyed, turning on his heel he left her standing there, slightly confused and horribly unprepared for what he had planned for her.

.

.

.

.

.

The next few hours were a whirlwind of emotions and gave her a slight headache. Her eyes not used to the light and the flashes of movement yet. She’d been given her clothes back. Once she was dressed she stared into the mirror of the smaller bathroom that was situated in the medical wing. Now that she could clearly stare into her face, she noted the small scar, barely there anymore.  Her face though, it was still young looking, despite the smaller dark circles around her eyes. Rounded and soft chin, dark hair, and light eyes. Her lips were plump and shapely. Amare ran a finger over the scar clinging to her chin dragging underneath towards her neck. She felt the panic rising as she remembered how others would see her.

She felt a sickly feeling come over her, she remembered his hands. Hot and sweaty- his breathing stinking of alcohol. Her sobs were loud as she begged him to stop.

 

Amare squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to overcome her sudden nausea. She couldn’t stop the memories, the pain she’d felt.

His entry hadn’t been pleasant either, he’d torn her. Used her for all she had. She remembered the smell of him. Lavender and cigar smoke.

Her shoulders slumped as she moved to the toilet, opening it. Her stomach heaved as she remembered the painful marks he’d left her. He’d torn into her skin, making her cry harder. Her body beaten and bruised as he released himself on her back, leaving her there, in a ditch used to keep water from flooding the estate. Wet and cold and wishing she was dead.

Amare heaved as the food she’d managed to eat this morning came back up. Her tears came then, her mouth opened again as she spit up the few chunks left in her mouth. Her weak shaking turning into full blown sobs as she curled up next to the toilet. Her head in her hands. She tried harder to push the memories away, they eventually stopped, and her body stopped shaking. Her sobs turning into soft sniffles. Once she’d pulled herself together Amare made sure to brush her teeth twice, trying to rid herself of the taste of vomit. She grabbed the brush that she’d managed to get and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. It took a bit because of how knotted her hair had become. She’d have to remember to ask for some sort of oil for her hair. Her eyes were still slightly red when her holopad made a noise.

Opening the bathroom door, she grabbed her boots before slipping them on. It was nearly six and she didn’t want to be late when he came to get her. Grabbing the holopad she noticed she’d received a notification. She tapped on it, it opened into a conversation bubble and she looked at the name and her heart sank into her stomach.

**17:30 Supreme Leader**

_I will be coming to see your shortly. Prepare for my arrival and be ready to leave when I say so._

She re read the text and sank into her bed. She still had another half hour and he was coming, probably earlier. Ugh, does this guy not have any sort of life to lead!? She shouted in her mind.

 _“I do actually, I just wanted to warn you- because you can’t seem to keep track of time.”_ Said his robotic voice in her mind. She gasped. He was I her head again, she groaned. Great, now he just liked to sneak into her mind and bother her along with sending annoying messages. As soon as she processed her thought another notification came to her holopad. Rolling her eyes, she opened the message again.

**17:32 Supreme Leader**

_Don’t test me, girl. Be ready or face the consequences._

Amare glared down at the words, her hands gripping the pad until it hurt. “He’s such a fucking asshole!” She said, tossing the pad beside her before she sat up and went to the bathroom and did a few touch ups to her hair. Once she was sure she looked okay, she walked over to Greer. He’d been resting, his head down and his eyes closed. She cooed to him and he looked up. He made a soft coo back. She reached into the cage and rubbed his feathers. He’d missed her when she first came back from the medical wing. He’d barely eaten said the same dark-haired women from before. She’d been assigned to feed him and clean his cage. She’d gotten a nasty mark on her arm when she’d tried to pet him. Amare almost felt bad for the women until she realized who she worked for. “Hey buddy, I’m sorry- but I’m leaving again. I’ll come back as soon as I can.” She scratched lightly at his back as he stretched out a wing a bit, his eyes closed. He enjoyed a good scratching every once in awhile and she let out a giggle when he cawed and nibbled at her arm to make her stop.

“Alright, alright.” Moving her hand out of the cage she blew him a kiss before she sat back down on her chair near her bed. Her back leaned against the arm of the chair as she stretched out on it. Her legs dangled over the edge, her back arched as she put he head back. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself back in her shack again. The mist of the rain pouring in through the opening she’d made. She remembered hearing Greer as he nipped at himself cleaning his feathers in it. Then her mind shifted its focus on her encounter with Kylo Ren yesterday. His face emotionless as his hand held her chin. She tapped a finger to her chin as she remembered the gloved hand, and the heat coming from him as he leaned closer to her. His face was inches from hers. His eyes what she remembered the most. Dark pools of liquid chocolate. She sat up and shook her head. Ick. What the hell… Her brain was a complete and total asshole. First, she thought about that fuck up in the alley and now Kylo and his shitty attitude. What is going on!?

Amare wasn’t stupid- she knew she thought the man was attractive but Jesus. That’s just insane, the man was a raging psychopath. That’s the last person she needed to fantasize about. Rubbing her temples, she jumped when the door hissed open. His familiar aura hitting her like a wave. Standing up she put her hands behind her and looked straight ahead as he approached her. “Good. You’re actually ready and not half naked.” Kylo Said, his mask distorting his voice as he spoke. Honestly, she was really glad he wore that, she wasn’t sure if she could live it down after the thoughts she’d had earlier, shoving them to the back of her mind for safe keeping she turned to look at him. She gave him a small smile. “Good evening, Supreme Leader.” Her tone light and airy. Kylo stared at her, her body language said she was calm, but her force signature said otherwise. She was nervous, but he noted that was usually how she reacted to him being around. He liked it.

He looked her up and down before he moved past her and glanced at her companion. He screeched at him as he approached, his feathers flicking up in obvious anger. Kylo had to control himself from hurting the bird. He was sure she’d lash out if he did so, and he was in no mood to deal with her should she retaliate. “Today, I’ll show you how to find your way to our training area. I’ll set the locator of your holopad to it as well. I don’t need you getting lost.” He said, as he walked over towards her bed, picking up the pad and hitting a few buttons before he placed it back where he’d gotten it. “Today however, you won’t need to use it. Come.” He said as he went for the door.

Following close behind she blew Greer a quick kiss before the doors closed again. She was once again overwhelmed by the speed of things passing before her, and the lights brighter than in her room. Squinting she rubbed her eyes however, she hadn’t noticed Kylo had stopped walking and hit him dead on. She yelped and waited to feel the cold steel against her back, but instead she was hovering over the floor. Her eyes wide in shock. Turning around to look at her as she hovered over the floor was Kylo Ren, his mask gave nothing away. “Er- um, thanks.” She said with a nervous giggle. Amare regretted thanking him as she fell the few inches onto the floor, the blow lessened but it still hurt her tailbone. She groaned and sat up. Amare glared up at the masked man before she got up.

She knew he could see her glaring but right now, that didn’t matter considering her tailbone hurt like hell now. Was this man content with battering her? Amare rolled her eyes, her arms crossing in front of her. He seemed to take the hint and turned from her and continued walking down the hall as the crew moved out of his way, parting in waves of two or three people to a side. Amare held in a laugh as she watched the display of power. Were these people really that afraid of him? Jezz.

‘I am girl, and you would be wise to evaluate how you speak of me.’ His voice said in her mind again. She growled low in her throat. ‘Well maybe stay the fuck outta my head, then maybe you won’t have to worry too much about that. Yeah?’ She said loudly, hopefully he could hear her, since he liked to be in her mind so much. She felt his rage increasing as his footsteps halted and he turned to her. She moved a few paces back and almost fell over. “You are on thin ice, girl. Go.” He said, pointing towards a set of doors down the hallway. She skittered past him and practically jogged toward the doors. They seemed to open as soon as she walked up to them. She was surprised to see large room, Blood red walls and bright fixtures of light hanging from the ceiling. There was another door leading somewhere, probably a changing room? She stepped further into the room, she noted the large mat settled into a corner near the wall, that was entirely glass, she could see the stars outside of it. The other corner had a setup of dummy’s lined against it. Another space seemed to be reserved to house weapons and probably armor. Amare fancied the window, walking toward it she put her hand against it, it was cool to the touch, but she didn’t mind it.

“Amare.” She was snapped out of her trace by the soft baritone of Kylos voice. She turned to see him removing his gloves, his eyes on her. Swallowing she tried to keep her thoughts clean. His eyes never left hers as he tossed the gloves onto a bench near the door. His cape and overcoat already gone. He was wearing his black pants and a tight long-sleeved shirt, this too was black. She could make out the toned muscles underneath it, she blinked rapidly and let out a weak hiss. She pretended to mess with her eye. “Sorry, I think I’ve got- yeah, just give me a second.” She turned from him and let out a shaky breath. Jesus. This was REALLY, not helping her. Kylo could feel her force signature changing, she was angry before, then it changed to elation and now it was converging into, what was that- then he caught on. His eyebrow arched as she turned from him, she was messing with her eye. He knew she was trying to cover up her thoughts, but he could read her loud and clear. She was panicking, and it was actually- enjoyable.

Holding in a laugh he cleared his throat, making her jump. She turned to him slowly, she was biting her lip and looking at his face and concentrating now. “Now that you’re done, I want you to come here. “He said, pointing in front of him. Amare released her lip and sighed, coming forward toward him as he asked. “Now I want you to close your eyes, concentrate.” He said, Amare did so. Her eyes firmly shut. She listened for further instructions until she felt something pushing toward her. It wasn’t overwhelming but it like something was covering her, consuming her. It was intense, and it made her chest constrict. It was that rage again. It grew stronger, constricting her limbs and making her slightly worried. “You feel that.” He said, his voice a low rumble now.

“Yes.” She answered, her breath stifled, until the feeling started to lessen, and she could breath comfortably again. “That was me, pushing my energy at you, it’s something a lot of force users can’t do, usually you can do this to stun someone, or confuse someone, depending on the situation. “The Force is a living energy, it flows through all things. It’s powerful and can be used to do almost anything you could think of.” She heard him move as he spoke. Her eyes still closed. She tensed when she felt his bodies heat closer to her now.

She squeezed her eyes shut a tad tighter now. She knew he was close, but she didn’t want to know how close. “Now that you know what it is, now I want you to feel it. Try to use it to project to me.” Kylo knew this was going to be tricky considering she has no prior training and he was unsure of just how well she’d pick up on this training, but he knew he wanted to try. “Imagine a strong emotion, it can be anything, anger, sadness…happiness. Just try to feel the energy around you and push it outward.” Amare nodded, she tried to feel it.

 Her mind blanked as she felt the push and pull of something around her. It was in her body too, that power. She felt it, there was a light glaringly bright, breath caught in her throat, it was beautiful. However, that wasn’t the only thing there, she felt something dark, it seeped out of a darkened path behind her. She was afraid of it. The darkness called to her, power. It was raw power she felt now. She looked to the light again, her mind screaming at her to come forward. She felt the pull towards the darkness, reaching her hand out it gripped onto her, latching onto her energy and she screamed and then she was in her body again, her eyes opened wide, she stumbled back a bit, only to be caught in Kylo’s iron grip. His hands were holding onto her arms, holding her steady. He looked eager and a bit excited, this only made her more upset. “What, what is that.” She asked, her eyes staring up into his. He sighed, letting her arms go and his face was back to its emotionless state. He ran his hand through his hair and grumbled something unintelligible. “You have to trust in it. “He said his eyes glaring into hers. She shook her head, she knew what he meant. The darkness. She’d felt its call, but she’d been too afraid to embrace it.

Kylo knew she had touched the darkness, he thought maybe she’d fall into it, embrace it. However, when he saw her snatch away from it and cower away he knew he’d have to push her there. He wasn’t sure how he’d get her to turn and accept the darkness, then he found it. Deep in her mind- the memories she’d pushed to the far corners of her mind.

 

He knew how to get her to turn.

Fear.

Amare still shaken from her encounter rubbed at her temples. They were still a tad sore from her earlier headache and after what she’d just been through she was tired, but she knew he wasn’t going to let her off that easy. “I don’t-  I don’t know if I can do it.” She saw his jaw tense and his hands clenched and unclenched before he stepped toward her. She found herself backing away, his stride was predatory, she started to feel the energy radiating off him. Her mouth went dry. “Wait, what are you doing?” She asked, her voice small. She kept moving until her foot snagged on the mat and she went down, this time nothing stopped her.

She yelped in pain as her tailbone had hit the harder part of the floor instead. She moved to get up but was caught between him and the mat. His hand gripped onto her ponytail pulling it to the side to leave her neck exposed. He blew his breath there making her yelp and struggle to stop him. Her arms were pinned down now, he was using the force to keep her still. Amare felt hot tears welling in her eyes as his other hand not in her hair pulled at her shirt, tugging it upward, her breathing grew louder as she panted. “Please, no.” She said, her voice coming out in wet gulps of air. That was when she realized he wasn’t going to stop. Her shirt was already coming up above her bra line, she was exposed, and she felt the cold chill on her chest. She started struggling harder now. The binds were too strong, he was going to do something to her and she couldn’t stop him. Just like that night in the ditch.

She felt his hand reach around her to her back and she felt the clip come undone. She was sobbing now, begging him to stop. “P-please, don’t please DON’T!” Her mind went blank again, she was in the corridor with the two paths diverging, the light and the dark calling to her. She heard the light, but it was weaker now. She reached for the darkness, she needed its power. She had to stop him.

“NO!” She shouted as it consumed her, her pain and fear, mingled with anger. She sat up panting now, she was free, she crawled over to a wall and stood up. She saw Kylo, across the room she realized she’d flung him across the room, but he was sitting up now. His eyes alight with pride. She felt her stomach churn. He’d touched her like that…and then had the nerve to look smug about it!? She growled low in her throat. She raised her hand as he’d done many times. She pushed outward with her anger and felt a change in the air. Kylos body went rigid as his eyes wide as he gripped at his throat. She started to clench her hand, his face was turning red now. He was gasping, she felt the power surging through her and she liked it. She was panting now. His face was starting to lose color now. His hands losing their grip and then she realized what she was doing. She let out a yell and dropped her hand. She heard him take in a deep breath and cough as he crawled across the floor. His hand shot out and the hilt of his weapon came to his hand. He ignited it. His eyes red and teary.

“oh, oh no. I’m so sorry.” She said, her legs wobbled as she moved back again. She felt the wall at her back and she yelped and covered her face with her hands as the blade dug into the steel of the wall beside her head. Amare screamed, her eyes watering as he towered over her. She could feel the heat of the blade as he slashed again, marring the spot nearest her shoulder before it stopped. Amare had tears again, she sniffled as she dared to look up at him. His face was contorted in rage, but he’d clipped his saber to his hip now. His neck was red, that was going to be a bruise and turn ugly colors later. His hand shot out and he pulled her by her wrist, making her stand up. His body pressed against hers again, she felt his breath on her face as he panted softly. “You. Never do that again, understand.” He said, his voice low and deadly. She knew what she’d done was insanity, but she was just so. Angry. She flinched when his hand touched her shirt, pulling it further down to cover the little bit of skin she was showing. “Yes, sir.” She said in a soft voice. Her hands made fists by her sides as she hung her head, it was almost touching his chest. “I’m not sir, in here. Here I’m your master. Understood?” He said, his hand grabbing her chin making her look at him. She nodded in response. Not trusting her voice to speak. He was staring into her eyes again- but this time before she could say anything he was turning and walking away. She felt her bra still unhooked, but she didn't want to fix it while he was around.

He slipped on his coat and belt again, then came the cape and his gloves. She watched him silently as he did so. Then he slipped on his helmet again, turning to her he opened the door with a hiss. “Go, we’ll continue this tomorrow. Same time.” Came his distorted voice. Amare didn’t know how to feel right now but she knew it’d be better to go back to her room and contemplate what happened tonight. The two continued the long journey to her quarters in silence. Once they’d reached her room, he’d promptly turned on his heel and left her standing there. She realized she was free to open her own door now. Placing her hand on the scanner and the door hissed open. She had never felt so happy to be in this room since she’d arrived. She immediately walked over to Greer’s sleeping form. She cooed to him softly. The hawk woke, his eyes caught sight of her and he cawed softly to her. His head tilted as she ran her hand over it. She smiled at him, before she headed over to her bed. Taking the time to quickly plug in the holopad, making sure to set the alarm, before she kicked off her boots and took off all her clothes except her bra and panties, she'd made sure to clip it back together, trying to keep the thoughts of his hand creeping up and snapping them open, to the back of her mind. She shut the lights off before curling up into a ball, she found she was beyond exhausted and sleep quickly overcame her.

 


	8. Mystery Girl

The saber felt slightly heavier in his sweaty palm as he slashed the air. His breathing shaky as he lunged at his imaginary foe. He’d come back to work out his frustrations with his saber- alone. It was well past normal operating hours but Kylo was restless. He’d never thought he’d ever consider what he did to gain power as bad. Until he’d lifted up her shirt. He’d overdone it, even he admitted this and now he was left feeling- guilty. The girl had attacked him after he’d been thrown from her atop her. He was thoroughly pleased with himself, till he saw her face as she tried to kill him. He’d felt the darkness growing within her. Another slash and a twist on his heel brought him back around to slash again. He twisted the saber faster, arching again and slashed again. He’d felt her rage flowing out and being shoved at him. Her powers were unpredictable and unstable- almost like his when he’d first started his training. She was just like him, unable to stop herself. However, the real reason he’d been upset was because he liked looking at her body- the dark skin, unlike his was soft and smooth. He shook his head as he tried to push the image of her away from his mind. He had no time to be consumed with trivial things like physical attraction. He had work to do, and tomorrow he’d be in the same room with her again, training her. Hopefully he could push her further toward the darkside, but perhaps with other methods. 

 

Hopefully. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Amare awoke to the sounds of her alarm, beeping angrily at her. She rolled over and huffed, opening her eyes she reached for the annoying contraption and slid the button to make it shut off the alarm. That is until she saw the bubble of a conversation on its screen. Sitting up she stretched before she pulled the pad from its connection to the charger and sat it on her lap and tapped the notification. She hadn’t expected to see the General had chose to contact her. Well- not him per say, but close enough. 

 

08:25 Dopheld Mitaka 

 

The General Hux of The First Order, has requested your presence in his offices this morning. He is expecting you promptly at, 09:00 a.m. The location has been added to your map of the ship, please use this link attached to this message if you’re in need of assistance.

 

M.D. 

 

Amare narrowed her eyes at the message, the last time she’d been in the same room with him he was wiping rice off her face and telling her that she was right to think she’d be killed should she have refused the surgery. She growled and flopped back onto her pillows. “WHY!?” She shouted out into the open air. She felt bad because she’d forgotten Greer was probably still asleep. He cawed at her as he confirmed that he indeed was asleep and wanted to keep doing so. He’d grown silent again, “Sorry, buddy.” She said in a whisper as she got up and showered and brushed her teeth. She felt her stomach churn at the thought of seeing this man again, he’d poked and prodded her twice now and surely he didn’t care about personal space. He and Kylo Ren didn’t differ there, they both seemed to enjoy her being uncomfortable. She was sure to hurry it along a bit. Pulling on her form fitting pants she’d washed and her shirt , making sure to strap the leather clasp back on she braided her hair into one braid, pulling that into a makeshift bun style. She decided it would have to do. She looked into the mirror her eyes traveling over her neck, there were a few splotches of dark brown and purple marks on it, in the shape of fingers. She hated seeing them. Quickly she busied herself with lacing up the boots they’d provided for her. The shining material was slightly scuffed from yesterday, she ignored them and grabbed her holopad, quickly slicing an apple for Greer and slowly sliding the slices into his food space. She blew him a kiss and left the room. 

 

She quickly tapped the message from this Dopheld guy, and followed the link to another map, it gave her directions and she began her journey toward the General. Her eyes following the letters and floor levels, she nodded toward the few officers and troopers she’d passed along the way. Amare felt good, the map showing her location was beeping green, showing her she was headed the right way. She stopped in front of a lift and sighed, his office was one level up, there were apparently eight of them. Her quarters happened to be on the top five floors, she noted. She was in the living quarters reserved for their top ranking members of the First Order. This hadn’t crossed her mind until now, and she was a tad bit nervous about that thought. Who else was on this floor? She wondered this as the lift took her to the second floor level. A loud beep noise followed by a pad thrusting out toward her, a hand scan was needed to gain access to this floor she realized. Fuck, he hadn’t told her that. She bit her lip and put her hand to its cool surface. Almost automatically it beeped once more and the door opened, Amare was surprised to see the small patrol pacing the floor. The two had their blasters close to their person as they strode down the hall. 

 

Amare took a deep breath and walked past them, she knew she hadn’t done anything but she was still nervous with their weapons being out in the open. Walking further down the hall she noted only two spaces were on this level, both restricted access as the sign had said. Surprisingly she was allowed access, probably because the General had invited her to this floor. The pad beeped as she grew closer, to her right had to be his office as the bright orange dot. She snickered at the implications of why his dot was orange but quickly stopped her smile as the door opened. 

 

Amare slowly walked into the office, her chest tight from her nerves, holopad pressed to her side. 

 

“Look who's finally decided to grace me with her presence.” Came the voice of the General.  Amare felt warmth and the smell of black coffee beans. She sniffed the air appreciating the smell. Back on Takodana she hasn't gotten to have it often as it was imported and was a costly luxury to have. Her eyes scanned the room. There to the right was a blazing fire inside an immaculate fireplace. A few medals and awards adorned it's mantle. She spotted a photo, an older man stood next to a younger General Hux. He looked just as miserable as he does now. The man behind him looking just about the same. The two shared a similar stoney look, his hair a grey color as his was a bright red. She noticed the awkward way they stood with one another. 

 

“Are you quite finished?” Came the glowering and clipped tone of the General. She turned toward him, her eyes met his and she could have sworn she heard him take a breath. He was looking her over and it made her uncomfortable. The man was definitely still just as stiff as the child in the photo, only older, perhaps a bit paler due to his time on ships and no direct sunlight. She did note how he stood as he did as teen. His hands clasped behind his back, his back straight and his eyes forward. His uniform impeccably clean and straight. Nothing amiss about his appearance. His boots shining and reflecting the lights of the room. His red hair like a wildfire contrasted with his pale skin.The black of the uniform making him look deadly, which she was sure he was. All those years had to be spent in training otherwise he’d never have been as controlled as he was now. Amare realized he was talking again, and her heart skipped a beat. She’d forgotten to listen. His head cocked to the side a bit. His lips thinned more as he began to redden in the face. “Oh- I, I apologize General. Could you, er- perhaps repeat that last bit.” She said, shifting to lean on her left side, her face a nervous half-smile now. He moved so fast she barely had time to move as his hand raised toward her, she managed to block his hand with her arm. She had almost lost the grip of her holopad, she knew then, that her movement was a mistake. 

 

She heard him growl as he shoved her arm blocking him from her and grabbing her wrist in a vice. “You’d better listen carefully- girl. You are not above being beaten, I will make sure that your every step on this ship is watched, monitored- and thoroughly examined. Every. Second. Of. The. Day. Do I make myself clear.” Amare tried pulling on her wrist as she shivered in fear, his grip got tighter. He was much scarier when she could see him directly in her face. She nodded, scared to answer for fear her voice wouldn’t work. He seemed satisfied but kept his hold on her wrist. His blue eyes staring into her now grey ones. He narrowed his eyes again and yanked her toward him, their bodies touching slightly. She let out short puffs through her nose as she tried to contain her urge to yank out of his grasp. “Grey, it suits you.” He said before he released her, turning on his heel and walking back toward his desk on the other side of the room. She didn’t know if should follow but she moved anyhow. She marveled at the ceiling to floor window to the side of the office. It was beautiful. She noted the desks wood too. A rich red color. Probably something rare and harvested recently, she could smell the oils used to season it. Amare tried her best to keep her face neutral now, he’d picked up his holopad now. Pressing a few buttons she heard the door engage, it opened. He started walking toward it, he didn’t motion for her to follow but she knew she should. 

  
  


Over the next few minutes she’d watched as every officer, medical associate and crew member on this ship saluted and greeted their General. She noted a few of the female crew members giving her looks and some even going as far as to frown in her direction. It was going to be tough being able to see and hear everyone around her. She was lost in thought and almost ran head first into his back. She stopped short as he turned his head to look at her. She bit her lip nervously as he pointed to the spot directly next to him, saying nothing. She looked from him to the spot before she quickly stepped into it. He began walking again, his stride slowed as she adjusted to his pace now. “This is the medical wing. It will be starred on your map in bright green. It’s obvious to what it’s function is- so I won’t waste too much time explaining it to you.” He said cooly. His gaze traveled toward the medical wing as he pressed a few buttons on his pad, stopping to wait by its doors. She heard a clunk and a shuffle of footsteps. She tried to contain her smile, as the Doctor who’d preformed her surgery, Ashwood came into view through the now open med bay doors. His face set in a neutral glance as he took in the General, a quick salute before he spoke. “Yes, sir.” He said affirming his attention was firmly planted on the General, despite his wandering glance at her. She could have sworn he almost smiled but she paid it no mind. 

 

“I trust you’ve met our guest, Doctor?” Said the General. His voice flat and devoid of emotion. “Yes, sir. I have.” His eyes darted to her a moment before he looked at the General again. He nodded. “Good, then you two don’t need to greet each other, but should you need to speak to anyone in this wing, speak with the doctor, first. He will be directly responsible for you when in this wing. Understood.” His last word a statement and not a question, as the doctor saluted him again and nodded toward her, the General had already turned away as he winked at her and Amare felt a blush creep up her face. She bit her lip and gave him a slight nod, a smile played on her lips as she moved to follow the quickly retreating General. He stopped again as he heard her approach and waited for her to catch up to him before he continued the tour of the ship. 

 

They’d finally stopped at their last destination, at least she thought so. She could visibly see him tense as he stopped at the end of a long hall, leading down a darkened path, the doors were painted a blood red, it was an intimidation tactic, even she knew it. He slowly walked the path, this time not caring if she slowed a bit. She shrank behind him and walked, her breathing slowly creeping up to a loud pant. She was scared, and she could feel why. Her skin prickled with energy and she knew whom she was going to meet here. He stopped just before the doors opened, he stepped inside, she knew he expected her to follow but she stood still, her body tense and ready to run. Amare could feel the power radiating out of the room now and it was unsettling to say the least. “Get in here, girl.” She heard the distorted voice of the supreme leader of the first order, fierce warrior and force user, Kylo Ren. Finally her body seemed to settle and she moved again, walking into a surprisingly warm room. The door shut behind her with loud snap and she jumped as she looked around the room. It was washed in a deep grey color, the floors the same metal as before but colored the same blood red of the doors. She could see a throne at the edge of the room, four figures stood at all corners of the room, their bodies stiff as statues. She looked up at the dark figure looming over the Throne. His mask was on his face, so she couldn’t read his features but she knew he was furious. His rage coming to her through the force which he’d mentioned before. She looked over at the kneeling form of the General, his head cast down as he waited. She looked between him and the General, unsure of what to do. 

 

‘You know what to do. Do it.’ His voice rang in her head, she jumped a bit at the sudden pang in her mind. Swallowing she took the short walk toward the general and made sure to keep her distance from him and knelt down. Her right knee touching the chilly floor. The dark grey uniform was definitely no help against it. Her eyes staring into the floor. “You’re late.” Said Kylo as he sat down on his throne of an obsidian color. Amare dared not look up as he spoke, she knew he wanted her to be obedient and he was right. The pair were extremely late, apparently. The general shifted then, his boot had slid a bit to the side as he quickly corrected it. He seemed to be straining now. “I know of the reasons, but I am not pleased.” She heard it before she saw it, the gasps of the General reached her and she looked at him then. His other knee on the floor now as he shook. His hands grabbing at his neck as he struggled to breath. She watched in horror as he was lifted from the ground now, as he shook and struggled for air. Amare felt the tears prickle in her eyes as he was released and dropped to the ground as he coughed, taking in air as he forced himself to reposition himself into his same kneeling position. She was angry, but more so upset because he thought he could treat anyone like a ragdoll he could throw around. She wanted to choke him like she’d done before, humiliate him like he’d done to her and to the General just now, her anger making her grip on her holopad tight. 

 

“Don’t worry, little bird. I haven’t forgotten you.” Amares’ gaze snapped toward him now, the nickname making her blood boil. His gaze was trained on her again. She felt searing pain throughout her head, traveling her body like electricity. Her body struggled to fight back as tears streamed from her eyes. Her mind clouded as the pain came over her again, this time as if something was clawing at her skull, tearing her to pieces. The holopad she’d held clattered to the floor. Then the cold floor was all she felt as she fell forward. Her lip bled as she she’d fallen hard enough to tear into it with her teeth. Amare felt like hell, her body still tense from the pain she’d just experienced. He’d been in her mind, she knew it. “Kneel!” He said, his voice still a distorted garble. She wiped her face of the sweat she’d produced during her punishment. She took to her position again, except her head still looked to him, her anger was flowing again. Her eyes stared into the grill of his mask, surely he could see her face, and she wanted him to. Then she felt a pinch in her skull and she hissed in pain as he head dropped again. 

 

“You will learn your place.” He said as he stepped down from the throne as he walked toward her. Amare saw the shine of his boots as they came into view of her eyes. She wasn’t prepared for it, when his hand gripped gripped her neck, yanking her upward and making her stand up. She gasped as his hand tightened around her throat. Her hands went to his arm as she clawed at the fabric of his clothes. Her fingers slipping, unable to keep a grip. “Please.” Is all she managed to get out as his hand squeezed harder until her sight started to blur. Then he released her, she crumpled again. Her knees drew up to her chest as she curled up, her eyes closed as she touched her throat, her anger quickly changed into bone clattering fear. The skin on her neck felt raw and painful to the touch. “Follow the rest of the schedule as planned, I expect you to escort her to her evening training. Personally. General.” He said as he left the two on the floor as he left the room, the doors opening as he took his leave, two of the guards left the room behind him. As the other two helped Amare to her feet and keeping a hold on her till she could stand straight on her own. She was in a great deal of pain, but she didn’t want their help. They'd shoved her holopad at her again. Forcing her to hold on to it. She snatched away from them. It hadn’t fazed them as they stood there waiting, probably willing to hold her up again if she fell. She refused to look as weak as she had a moment ago, ever again. 

 

“Move.” came the voice of the General. He’d already been standing by the door, his face still slightly red, thankfully his outfit covered most of the red marks left from his encounter with the supreme leader. She didn’t say a word as she followed the man out of the room and out into the hallway. He stopped as the guards left them alone seemingly to follow their master. He was on her in a second. The wall against her back, and his body pressed firmly against hers. She stared up into his face. Startled by his movements and how close they were. “You. If you ever, embarrass me like that again, I will personally see to it that your scars on your back are left bleeding and seeping again.” The General said, his face red with anger this time. Then with a sharp turn he was walking away, leaving her behind as he strode down the hall. 

 

Amare let the tears fall, letting soft whimpers of her pain and sadness leak as she begrudgingly followed him down the hall. Making sure to keep him in her sights as she knew she’d get lost. The two passed more corridors until he walked over to a lift, pressing a few buttons on the keypad and taking off a glove to let it scan his hand. She shuffled inside behind him. Stepping as far as it would allow her to be away from the man. He looked as unruffled as when she’d first saw him. He must be used to the treatment by now- poor soul. Amare grimaced at her humanity. He didn’t deserve it, she knew that but she felt her pity settle into her mind as she glanced at the man beside her. His stance was just as stiff and proper as when she’d stepped into his office before. His eyes trained on the door to the lift. He was less red in the face now, but his neck was still red and probably in a great deal of pain. 

 

The lift doors opened and he stepped out, not stopping to speak again, he’d led her down the hall again and into his office, except this time she was surprised to find a tall armored trooper standing with blaster in hand. “General.” Came the voice distorted as well but more feminine came to her. She walked in slowly after the General into the room. The door shut behind her and she knew better than to try and leave the room. 

 

“Show her around the ship, anything to get this wretch out of my sight. Bring her back here promptly at 17:45. She has a schedule to keep.” Came his voice, this time it carried with it all of the anger he should have saved for Kylo. Amare kept her temper in check however, she didn't want to see if he'd make good on his promise to make her bleed. The Chrome colored trooper simply nodded.  “Come.” She said as she led her through the doors again, leaving the General behind. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


A few hours had passed since she’d been shown how to navigate the ship using her holopad. Her tour guide , was the Captain, Captain Phasma, of the First Order. She was the leader of the lot. Her status made obvious by her difference in uniform material. Amare was introduced to a few officers and crew members she was meant to meet and remember. The other faces a blur as she was led by the Captain to the mess hall. It was just as drab as the rest of the ship. Grey, black and more grey. She did however notice the change in mood here, the men and women were of all different colors and creeds, some smiled and laughed- some even humming as they ate. Some looked older while some were younger.

 

“This is where you may grab a meal if you do not wish to cook it for yourself. Most of us are assigned a meal period. However you are given clearance to do so at your leisure, as long as it’s during waking hours.” Said the chrome colored Captain. Amare was thrilled by her presence, she was of high rank, she recognized this and addressed her with respect. She unlike Kylo Ren and the General, had given her instructions that were both clear and succinct and offered her assistance should she need it. Looking to the women she nodded. “Yes, Sir.” She said, a small smile on her lips. The Chrome helmet of the Captain nodded toward her to affirm she’d heard. She wondered what she looked like underneath the mask, she was much taller than she was, but she enjoyed the company as she helped her navigate how the mess hall operated. 

 

The hours ticked by as she was shown the map adorning a wall near the mess hall. “This is the direct corridor to my quarters along with the other members of the first order. They are ranked and noted on this map. Your maps will be updated by engineering soon. Be sure to keep in mind that you don’t wander too eagerly. You have training with me starting tomorrow, I was given the orders only moments ago.” Her slightly robotic voice said, breaking her concentration on the map. “Try not to be late- I don’t tolerate tardiness. I will be expecting you at 0900, the location will be the same as what you will venture to with the Supreme Leader. Now. Come, I will escort you back to the General.” Her voice said again, as she turned toward the end of the hall. Once she’d reached the lift, it was a quick journey back to his private offices. She knew that above this level were the quarters for superior officers and staff. She too was surprised to realize her quarters was there too. Along with the Supreme Leader himself and the General. She hadn’t realized it, but she’d been their neighbors and had never known it. This actually made her more uncomfortable to think about, so she ignored it as the two stopped in front of his door. “M’lady. I’ll take my leave.” The Captain said as she nodded, her departure was quick as she made her way back to the lift. 

 

The doors closed on her and the Generals opened. Amare took a few deep breaths as she walked into the office again. This time she was taken aback by the Generals person. He was wearing less clothing this time, His great coat was gone, as were his gloves. His hands looked strong, as did his arms. He’d shrugged off his tunic and was left wearing a warm looking turtleneck sweater. It showed off his slim figure too. Amare felt a flush come to her face as his eyes met hers. He’d been staring at her probably but she didn’t think too hard about it. She hoped he hadn’t noted the red on her cheeks. Standing to his full height it made avert her eyes. He looked too normal now, less intimidating- sexy. His casual pose as he flicked  through his datapad and the glass with ice empty again. He’d been drinking because she could smell the alcohol in the air. She bit her tongue as she reprimanded herself for thinking it. She heard the shuffle of fabric and footsteps as he moved. He snapped his fingers to get her attention. “Come.” He said, fully clothed again. If he’d noticed her face he hadn’t cared to comment on it. She swallowed thickly as he headed toward the door, shuffling to follow him. The two got into the lift again, punching in a new set of codes they began their ascent. The floor numbers changed as they reached level three. The same as their quarters. She would make a note of that later. Her eyes watched as the lift doors opened, he didn't bother to speak as before and kept walking. 

 

She realized they’d come back toward the same training room she’d been in when Kylo had raised her shirt, making her cry and sob. Then the image of his face turning colors , him angrily slashing the wall behind her. She shoved the memory away as they stopped at the rooms door. He turned to her and waited. Amare stood there, awkwardly not knowing what to do. “Idiot.” Came the Generals hissing voice. She shifted as he brushed past her and pushed the release for the door, then grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room. She noted they were alone again. He released her as he walked back toward the door. “Stay.” Was all he said as he left the room, the doors hissed closed as she stood there, looking over the room again, she sat her holopad on the bench by the door.

 

Amare noted they’d repaired the damage to the wall he’d slashed blazing marks into. She bit her lip and walked over toward it, running her hands over the wall. It was almost as if it never happened. The door hissed open again and the energy changed instantly. She felt his energy as it grew closer. He stepped inside, the room deathly silent as only his footsteps echoed in the silence. She heard shuffling of fabric and the clicking and hiss of his mask. “Look at me.” He said, his voice a low rumble. She tried to ignore the way her body reacted to it. She felt like a whore. First she’d openly stared at the General, now Kylo again. Driving the heat to her cheeks made her want to hide away. “I don't like repeating myself, little bird.” His voice laced with ill intent, but that nickname caught her attention. Slowly she turned to face him. Her boots squeaked on the newly polished floor as she did so. She flinched at the sounds as she looked up to meet his gaze.

 

Amare looked up, her gaze snapping to his face. She still wasn't sure how to feel about seeing his face, especially after how horribly he'd hurt her and the General. It was unsettling to say the least; the mask made him easier to dislike and also helped in dehumanizing him, making it easier to ignore her warm cheeks when he was around. “Now. Little bird.  We have work to do. Also, don't worry about that. I'm a monster and I've accepted it.” His voice flat. 

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, not speaking. She knew he could hear her thoughts but she knew saying them aloud would drive him over the edge. “Come, sit as I do.” He instructed her as he walked over toward the mat on the floor, crossing his legs. Taking small steps she followed him to the mat, sitting cross legged across from him, except she’d made sure to leave a considerable distance between them. “Now concentrate.” He said, his voice low and much calmer than he had been earlier. She watched as his eyes closed and then a crawling feeling started at the base of her neck and along her head toward her forehead. He was in her mind again, she could feel it. “Now push me out.” He said again. His eyes still closed and not looking at her. Amare felt the push as he pushed further into her mind. Amare saw the scene with the General- her face flushing in her mind's eye, and she knew he’d seen it too. She gasped and tried to push him out. Her efforts seemed weak and were uneffective. He kept digging, she felt her head start to hurt now- her eyes straining as she fought him. Their energies surging at once another, hers’ weakly pushing against his wall of power. Then she was back in the darkened throne room and he was choking her. She felt anger rise in her chest as she remembered he pain and humiliation he’d caused her. 

  
  


The pain was nothing compared to the moment the general had pushed her against the wall and threatened her- she grew angrier. Her energy surging now, Kylo was actually starting to be pushed back. She didn’t want him to see her cry anymore- she saw the darkness again, in the back corner of her mind. Maybe just a bit of power won’t hurt… She reached for it this time, it slithered up her hand and consumed her again, warmth filled her as she pushed again. This time she heard Kylo’s breathe hitch in his chest as she was thrust into a his mind. She’d pushed too hard- fuck. 

 

She saw him, a younger man, being scolded by some man in grey robes, his eyes pleading with him. The memory flashed again, and she saw the same girl she’d seen before, except this time they were sitting together- her hand reached for his until she felt a powerful force shove at her. She tumbled back out of his mind. The shock made her snap her eyes open as she panted from the exertion. Amare looked into Kylo's face, it was red and he looked upset. His eyes narrowed again and his hand gripped her wrist, his grip tight. “I won’t fault you during our training sessions, little bird. The minute you break in here, you stop. Understood?” He said, his voice tight. His body was tense. “The girl, is she- is she someone you have feelings for?” Amare felt herself asking before she could think better of it. His hand left her wrist as if her skin burned his. His eyes giving away his anger. “Don’t ask my stupid questions- just do as I say and stay out of my head. Once  you’re inside- leave. Understand?” Kylo said, his face slightly sweaty from his efforts. Amare knew better and didn’t push the matter. “Yes, si...master.” She replied, making sure to correct her honorific. 

 

That evening training consisted of him increasingly pushing her limits. It was well past dinner when he finally relented and let her sore body relax on the soft mat. The smell of sweat hit her nostrils but she stayed there. Chest heaving from her efforts. He'd beaten her brain senseless with their training tools. She didn't bother to move, even after he'd started putting his clothes back on. Then finally his mask. He had only a thin layer of sweat from all the effort she’d put in. She’d managed to push through most of his walls he’d placed in front of her, but she’d always retreated before she got too deep into his mind. “Same time tomorrow, and don’t be late.” He said, leaving her there as he left the room. Amare was sure she’d find her way back, but for now- she chose to rest, her eyes trained on the ceiling above her. She remembered the girls face from before and felt her chest constrict. 

 

The girl was important to him, she could feel it. She even saw it in the memory- he’d cared about this girl. Whoever she was. Finally after a time she decided she’d rested on the floor long enough. Taking her holopad with her and creating alarms for tomorrow, she headed back to her quarters.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, lovelies. Thanks so much for the kudos and the hits, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me awhile to finally come up with this draft after the first two failures. Hopefully this one does the story justice. I hope to throw more adult content into the mix soon. Perhaps Kylo or Hux may be of assistance for Amare. :]


	9. Sommersault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note before you read this chapter! There is some serious sexual tension ahead. It does NOT include Kylo or the General. It actually kinda centers on our beloved Captain Phasma. I've added the tag for bisexuality for a reason. So watch out for that. Hope you like this chapter and thank you all so much for reading my crap! xoxox

Amare felt her body sore and creaking as shuffled toward her door. Using her hand she placed it onto the pad by her door. The hiss welcoming her as she walked into the room. Something was off. She knew immediately, she looked over toward Greers cage, it was empty- the door hanging opening. Greer was missing. She felt the panic rising in her chest until she heard a cawing sound from her bed. It was Greer. He was free! His wings flapped excitedly as she beamed at him. She ran over to him and shuffled on to her knees in front of the large bird. His head pressed into her hair as he snapped his beak at her playfully. “Oh, god, don’t scare me like that little guy!” She said her eyes tearing up. She ran her hands across his wings as he cooed to her.

 

 _“Good work.”_ Came the soft baritone of his voice in her mind. She jumped, startling Greer in the process. She muttered an apology as she stood up, still patting his head. He’d released him, but- did she really do a good job today?” She thought on this as she gave Greer a light kiss on his head as he screeched and flew back toward his cage, landing gracefully on its top. He was free and he was so happy. She was glad he was allowed to wander, at least until she saw the white note left on her coffee table. Walking over toward it, she ripped the casing off it and read it.

 

_‘I’m pleased with your progress. However, I advise you keep a close watch on your pet. He is to be monitored and he may not leave the room without you. His cage is still his home, do well to keep him in line.’_

 

She looked at the bottom of note for a signature only to see nothing. Very well, she knew who’d released him and she was grateful. Tucking the note into her back pocket she wandered into the kitchen. Finding a small dinner set aside for her and Greer was a nice touch, but she had to remind herself whom she was dealing with. She served his food on the counter, calling to him as he fluttered his wings and moved over toward the counter. His cooing soft as he began to devour his meal. Amare felt her stomach grumble and she quickly went to grab her holopad before she sat down and ate. She figured out how to create her own schedule of events and decided this was a good idea to have, she typed in the times of her training with both the Captain and Kylo. She even saved a slot for time to show Greer the ship, perhaps take him on a trip to see Doctor Ashwood.  Amare felt her smile broaden as she thought of the Doctor. He was the kindest person she’d met so far, albeit that Captain Phasma was more than hospitable but she knew it was just her doing her job.

 

Once she was done with the schedule she cleaned up their dishes and put them away. Her small kitchen needed food. She made a note of it in her holopad, placing it on the charger by her bed before she walked into the refresher. She undid the bun, letting her single braid dangle between her shoulders. She looked at her neck, the splotches of marks he’d made on her were very visible now. Even the darker skin of her neck was darker now, rubbing it softly she hissed at the contact. “Jackass.” She muttered as she ran water into the sink. Brushing her teeth before she stripped and got into the shower, a while later she was wrapped protectively into her blanket. Her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Grabbing her holopad she'd started a classical music playlist. The soft sounds of piano made her tense muscles start to relax. Laying it on her bedside table she groaned. She'd  forgotten to turn out the light. She didn't want to get out of her blanket now. She was finally comfortable. Amare smirked, she had an idea. Reaching her hand out toward the light switch she concentrated. Her eyes narrowed until she felt the warmth fall over here again, she felt a wave of power and a soft click, as her lights shut off. “WOO!” She shouted, bouncing up and down on her bed in glee. She could touch things now, using her mind. She wondered if she'd be able to do it again. Turning toward the light switch again, this time she couldn’t see it but she imagined it. A few moments turned into minutes as she struggled with her arm outstretched, her palm outward. She was beginning to get tired of waiting until she felt the warmth surging again and another click. Her lights turned on again.  “Holy. Shit.” She said, wiggling her hips and shook her shoulders in triumph.  

 

She stiffened as a cold feeling started prodding at the base of her skull. “Stop that and go to bed. You're distracting me.” She heard Kylos voice again, it was deeper now. His voice rolled into her, making goosebumps appear on her bare skin. She glared inwardly and concentrated on the light switch again, turning it off again. Curling up on her side she wondered if he could hear her thoughts from where he was? How far away could she be in order for him to be unable to hear her?

 

 _‘Unfortunately, not far enough.’_ His deep voice said in her head again. Rolling her eyes she rolled over onto her back, staring into the darkness. _‘Well perhaps if you didn’t have your energy flooding the halls, perhaps you’d be unbothered by me.’_ Her thoughts open for him to read. She spent a few minutes mulling over her day when his voice rang out again. _‘Do you want me to choke you again.?’_ Came his voice, this time it carried a hint of humor. Amare rolled over again, pulling the blankets over her face. She curled up and closed her eyes. _‘No thanks, goodnight.’_ She said, giving him his peace as she started to drift off into oblivion, but before she did, she heard him reply, _‘Goodnight.’_ Amare tired to push back at the flutter in her chest at the sound of his voice in her head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Amares eyes were shut as warm lips met hers. Her body hot as long fingers played along her hips and up her shirt, pushing it up. Her eyes popped open and the brown eyes of the supreme leaders stared back into hers. This version of herself looked pleased, when his gaze ran over her lips and back to her breasts , her face reddened as Kylo latched his mouth on her neck, suckling greedily at her exposed flesh. She arched against him as his hand rested on her thigh, pushing her leg up, resting it on his hip as he pushed his hips into hers  He kissed her hungrily then, a moan coming out of  Amare as she ran her hands into his hair, his free hand traveling to her bra and yanking it down to expose her breasts. Her moans grew louder as he pinched a nipple in his fingers. She felt his breathing hitch as he released her mouth to suckle at her breast. She cried out, her hands in his hair gripping harder as he relentlessly sucked on her nipple, his left hand holding her thigh tightened its grip as his hips ground against hers. Her mouth opened in an ‘O’ as her body ached for release. His locks lightly brushed her skin as he used his teeth to lightly tease her skin around her nipple, until she realized who she was touching. Horror etched her face she tried to struggle and get away._

_“Stop!”_ She said, as a loud beeping yanked her from her dreams. Amare woke with a start. Her eyes wide as she sat up, she looked at her holopad, flicking the alarm away she groaned. It was time to get her day started. ‘Fuck my life’ Amare sighed, and rolled out of bed, taking a shower and quickly fixing her hair into a somewhat neat bun. She looked at herself in the mirror for a minute, the red and darker brown marks on her neck. The same angry bruises in the shape of his fingers displayed on her skin. She thought about her dream again, biting her lip she felt a heat pool in between her legs. She hoped he was concentrating elsewhere, she wasn’t sure if she could look him in the eye after that dream. Pushing the thoughts away she went straight for her cold storage and grabbed another apple, slicing the pieces, she left one apple on the counter for Greer and ate her few slices before she headed out to meet Captain Phasma.

 

Her journey didn't take long since she kept her holopad nearby to guide her. She noted how quiet it was this time of morning. She was about an hour or so early but she didn't think it would matter. How wrong she was. There in the room was Kylo Ren. His back to her. His skin smooth and pale. He wore nothing but a pair of soft looking pants and a worn looking pair of boots. His hand holding a practice staff as he thrusted it outward, his stance was strong. She watched his muscles move as he did so. His uniform did him no justice, his body broad and strong. Her mouth went dry when she finally trailed her gaze to his face. Sweat glistened on his face and his hair a mess. The dark locks flowed over his eyes a bit. His breathing coming out in pants as he continued to face his imaginary foe. Then he stopped when he turned and saw her. His eyes wide in shock and his lips formed a tight line. His face was red from his workout. His pants rode low on him, leaving his hip bones exposed. His abs toned but definitely showing a small trail leading from his belly button to his pants line made her want to squirm where she stood.

 

Amare quickly removed her gaze from him. “I-I’m sorry. I didn't realize you were here.” She said in a soft stutter. She heard him moving and the shuffle of wood being moved. She dared to look up as he walked back toward her. She put her hands behind her back, her holopad pressed against her backside. His face was neutral again, “It’s alright. I'm finished here.” He said as he moved past her to grab his things. Amare turned and looked at him. “You don't have to leave you know, I. I'm not due to meet the Captain for another hour.” If he’d heard her he certainly didn't pay her any mind. A white shirt slid over his figure again, covering him up from her greedy eyes. His hands grabbed his coat and a water bottle he'd brought. “Master.” She said a tad bit more forcefully. She saw his body flinch at her call. He flicked her a glare as he stormed out of the room. She felt his energy moving further away as he did.

 

 _‘Good job, genius.’_  Her mind chided, rolling her eyes and walking over to the bench, she placed her holopad down and laid across the bench. Time ticked by as she waited for the captain. Just as she started to drift off a bit, the door opened again. A tall women with bright pale skin and golden blonde curls walked into the room. She was tall and wearing soft boots, her eyes traveled over to Amare and she felt heat flood her face. Jesus christ, this woman was beautiful. Her long legs encased in form fitting pants, her torso in a tank top, her muscled arms on full display. Amare sat up and stood up, fixing her ruffled outfit. She was still in her clothes they’d given her from before. “Good, you’re early- then we can start now.” The womens voice sounded very familiar, until she realized who it was she was drooling over. “Oh- oh shit!” She said, covering her heated cheeks with her hands. “I’m sorry- I wasn’t. I didn’t realize.” She said, taking a few breaths before she just shook her head and looked to the floor, ashamed at her staring.

 

A light chuckled made Amare freeze. “Stop it. It’s fine- I understand, I’ve grown used to stares.” Amare blushed harder now, looking up she cleared her throat. “I know, I still hope I didn’t offend you. You’re just- really- pretty.” Amare said, her lip caught between her teeth. Amare almost choked on her spit when the taller women with a halo of gold smiled, her face slightly pink. “Thank you, Amare. I was not expecting your reaction to be this severe, however- we need to focus.” She said, winking at her.  

 

The halo of curls on her head made her look like a goddess and Amare wasn’t sure how to react to warmth pooling again. She bit her lip harder now as she followed the captain toward the door at the edge of the room she’d yet to venture into. The door opened as she walked inside. Following behind the captain, Amare smiled, they were in a locker room- unisex by the look of it. She wondered how often people were here, but considering its size, it was reserved for the top of command. She spotted lockers lined along a wall and was surprised to find one with her name on it.

 

Phasma hadn’t paid attention to her as she walked over toward her own locker, pulling out a second outfit. “Here, you aren’t training in that outfit. You can keep this one - I’ll be sure to alert the staff to get you a key for your locker and perhaps more clothes.” She said knowingly, Amare nodded, taking the clothes. Thankful for her help she walked further into the locker room and found a stall and changed into her clothes. They smelled like a vanilla cream cake and whatever detergent the Captain used. Slipping off her clothes she slipped into the tight but soft leggings she’d been given, the same grey color as the captains. Her shirt a white tank top as well. She kept her boots and socks on. Walking out she noted that the Captain had probably gone back to wait for her in the training area. Walking out she saw the women, stretching out her legs. Her left leg stretched in front of her, touching her toes. Amare felt her face heat again. The women had splendid legs but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Walking out she smiled as the women looked up and motioned with her head for her to join her.

 

The two stretched in silence for a bit before they stood up. Both limber and loose now. “Now, let's get started.” Said the blonde. She walked closer towards her. Amare had to look upward when she was closer. Damn she’s tall. “Now, I want you to try and hit me. Don’t hold back.” She said, her body shifting to stand with her legs slightly parted and bent. Amare tilted her head in confusion. “Er- I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” She said nervously. She’d only ever fought a few times and most of the time she’d won because she’d run away. The Captain smirked and nodded her approval. Shrugging, Amare took a shot, her right hand going toward the women's ribs, before she could even make contact, her arm was pulled into a grip and she was throw down onto the floor. Amare gasped, the air knocked out of her lungs as she stared up at the ceiling in a bit of a daze. “Shit.” She mumbled and rolled over, sitting up and seeing the Captain smiling at her. Damn, this woman was strong. Ugh. She’s so hot. Her mind mused. “Again.” She said, waving her hand in open invitation. Amare rolled her eyes playfully before she took another shot at the women.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a half hour after their training was supposed to end but she didn’t mind. She’d learned a lot. How to properly throw a punch. Learned how to throw an enemy who went for a shot- she even managed to hit the Captain once, her shoulder was slightly red from the impact. Now the two sat on the mat, sipping from water bottles. “You did well for your first day. Tomorrow will be better. You’ll have on day a week for rest- that’s sunday. Use it wisely.” She said as she drank the last of her water and standing up. Her sweaty body still smelled good. Amare groaned and put her back against the mat, her head resting on it. She stared up at the Captain who’d taken to crossing the room back toward the locker room. “Come, you need to get dressed again- plus a meal will help you regain your energy.” Said the blonde as she walked in, stripping off a shirt.

 

Amare felt her mouth dry, was she supposed to shower with her around too?! Oh gods. She’d need more than a shower after this. Making her achy limbs move, she followed the captain in the far side of the locker room, reserved for the shared refresher. The stalls seperated with thin curtains. She wondered if men and women alike showered here. Once the water ran over her sweaty body though she ignored everything else. She hummed as she rinsed the soap from her limbs. She finished first and stepped out, taking a towel from a rack and wrapped it around herself. She heard the water shut off and a fully nude captain stood in front of her. She gulped- trying not to stare too long but she got a full look. Her breasts were a fantasy- pale as the rest of her, her nipples pink and rosy. Her muscles in her arms were relaxed, she was taken aback by her form, it was muscular but she still had clear hourglass shape. Her muscled torso was flat and tapered downward and that was all she saw as she quickly peeled her gaze from the womens body. She felt her face and body grow hot. Finally she looked at her face. Her hair damp and resting itself to the side of her face. She reached for a towel and grabbed it, covering her muscled form from her eyes. “I suppose I should have noticed earlier.” The Captain's voice said, her eyes resting on hers. She was grinning. “I understand however, I’d like it if you looked when I gave permission.” She said, walking past her towards her locker to grab another set of clothes. Amare finally broke from her trance and turned toward the women a nervous smile on her face. “Sorry, Captain.” She muttered as she walked back toward the changing stall she’d used and quickly dried herself and put her clothes on. _Did she say with permission!? As in implying that she’d do that!?_ Amare felt her head spin a bit at the thought. She came out just as the captain had slipped on her boots again. Her hair still slightly damp. She was wearing an all black outfit now. Her body fully covered except her head and hands. “Come, let's go get something to eat. I’m starving.” She said, her smile still playing on her lips. She let her lead the way, but quickly retrieved her holopad and sweaty workout clothes.

.

.

.

.

The mess hall was empty save a few stragglers from their lunch period. They all saluted the Captain. She noted their expressions, their feelings seeping into her. She sensed their unease and some of them even pushing out feelings of arousal. She smirked inwardly. They had no idea- that black suit was nothing compared to what she’d gotten to see earlier. She gathered they rarely saw the captain so under dressed and was sure to savor her memories. The two sat in silence as they ate. Her mind still trying to gather itself back together. “Well- today I’d say you did okay, but next time- be prepared to be beaten. Anyhow, It’s time I took my leave, I have work to attend to.” The Captain said, standing up and gathering her tray. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Her back turned to her as she deposited her tray and left her staring as she left from her view.

 

Amare quickly finished her meal and used her map to get back to her room. As soon as she walked in she was happy to see Greer sitting atop his cage, cleaning his feathers. “Hey buddy.” She said, dumping her clothes and holopad onto her couch before she walked over to him, his head immediately found her hand and nuzzled into it. “Hey buddy, I’ve got some time to kill- want to go out?” She said as if he could understand her. Although she found out a while back, it was like he could. He cooed to her before he settled onto her shoulder with the leather strap. She was starting to see why they’d given her this outfit now. The strap was probably for him to perch on. Cool. She grabbed her holopad before she and Greer made the journey towards the medical bay. She was going to have a visit with the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I need to get this out. Christie is a sexy ass bitch, okay. Like, holy hell. Anyhow, I feel like Phasma deserves some sort of praise. I may end up writing her a smut filled chapter, separately of course. Her and Amare may playfully flirt ,but I think her attention is currently drifting towards a dark haired jerk.


	10. Fed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amare is fed up with being treated like a plaything and tired of being bossed around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to give Sikudhanii a shout out! You freaking rock and I'm so glad you stuck around to read my mess of a story. I hope this chapter ended well enough for you. :] xoxo

Amare felt eyes on her as she wandered the halls, she’d entered into the busier part of the ship now. Having to take a lift down to the lower levels of the ship. Meaning more people and much less order. The troopers busy as they patrolled, officers and the like spread out as they did their respective jobs. She spotted a few women huddled and talking quietly near the medical wings doors. They instantly fell into a hush as she approached. The women all giving her curious looks. Greer screeched as she got closer. Two of the women shrank back as a few of them staring in open disbelief. Amare gave them a sly grin as she entered the medical wing. She was thrust into chaos as doctors and nurses moved quickly and with purpose. She wandered the floor as a few more nurses pushed past her and Greer. No one here paid her too much mind, many of them looking far to busy to care. Good. She felt herself slightly relax when she saw the Doctor, back to her and his head buried in his work. His datapad in hand and a nurse standing nearby. She was pointing out things to him as the two conversed in hurried whispers. Amare crossed her arms behind her back and waited for an opportunity to jump in. 

 

After a few more agonizing awkward moments the doctor lifted his head and glanced at her before he straightened up fully and smiled. He put a hand out at the nurse, shushing her. The women she noticed seemed annoyed at first until she fixed her face into a neutral one. “Amare, hello- what brings you here?” He asked, his voice hinted at how tired he was. She gave him a half-smile. “Nothing much, Doc. I just wanted Greer to get to know you. She said with a shrug. ‘But If this is a bad time- I can do this another time.” She said, rocking back on her heels. His mouth curved into a smirk. “Actually I was just about to take a break, care to join me?” He said, motioning with a flick of his head. The woman next to him shifted anxiously beside him, her jaw tensed, she was openly scowling at her now. Then she heard it, the faint whisper of a feminine voice in her head. ‘Of course he’s busy you fucking bimbo.’ Amare narrowed her eyes immediately when she realized she was hearing the women's thoughts. The women caught her gaze and gave her a forced smile. ‘Just decline him, so we can be alone again, for fuck sakes.’ Amare tilted her head and shook off the anger she felt at the women. “Sounds like a plan, Doc.” She said, her lips tugging into a coy smile. She saw the doctors eyes brighten as she accepted his invitation. 

 

“Come, I’ll show you my office.” His hand motioned for her to follow. “Oh- and Caroline, please take care of my next appointment, call me if you must. Alright.” The brunette women next to him smiled, her lip twitched. Her nod stiff but it was enough for the doctor as he thanked her. “Okay, follow me.” He turned from the women and started walking down a corridor. Greer ruffled his feathers a bit. He didn’t like the women either it seem, she could feel his unease in his energy. She had to stop short because she’d almost ran into the doctor. He’d stopped in front of a pair of strong looking doors and placed a code and his handprint into the doors lock before it opened. She followed him inside. It was warm inside. His heating must be controlled by him because outside it was slightly more chilly. She ran a hand over Greers wing as the doors closed behind them. She noted his desk was pushed into a corner. His wall behind it lined with shelves and none of it empty. Awards and books stacked inside of it. The room was decorated with much more color. The dark brown walls and carpet a cream. It looked more like a library than an office but she decided it was probably made specifically for him to find some peace in the madness that was outside his doors. “Come, have a seat, would you like some tea?” He offered walking over to a small station near a door, which she assumed was his bathroom. “Sure, I’d love some. “ She sat down, one leg crossed over the other. Greer had taken to cleaning his feathers again as he sat, perched on her shoulder. He walked over with a small tray, unloading two tea cups and a silver kettle. Pouring them each a decent amount. “Cream, sugar cubes.” He pointed to each container before he grabbed some sugar for himself. “Thanks, Doc.” She hadn’t really had tea often but she figured it was worth a try. Putting her holopad down next to her, she poured a small amount of cream into the cup, dropping two sugar cubes into the cup  and stirred it using the finely decorated silver spoon he’d supplied.

 

“So, Doc. Hows life?” She asked, not sure what to talk about now that she was here. His face crinkled as he thought on what she said. “That’s a tough question. Depends on how you define life.” He said with a small chuckle, sipping his tea as he went. “You know what I mean.” She said, hoping to hear more about him without being too eager. He gave her a knowing look. “It’s fine. It’d be better if our Supreme Leader stopped taking his anger out on our equipment and the staff.” Amare raised an eyebrow questioning him without speaking. He shook his head and ran a hand over his face. “He wrecked one of my machines this morning, he was upset about something and thought coming to bother me would make him feel better. Unfortunately a staff member had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.” His eyes closed as he rubbed at the back of his head. “I see. Are they…” She trailed off hoping she was wrong. “Erm, lets just say- she’ll need extensive therapy after she’s healed up. Probably be discharged of her post and have her memory wiped. Poor thing.” He said taking another sip of his tea. 

 

“Jezz, what an animal. I don’t get why he’s so pent up and angry. I saw him earlier this morning and he-” She realized the doctor was staring at her, his mouth open in surprise. “So that’s why he was so pissed off this morning.” The doctor said to her- his eyes weary. “You need to keep your guard up, that man is truly much more than just an animal. He’s dangerous, and while I can respect him for working hard to bring the First Orders dreams to reality- he’s unstable and he’s taken to breaking things when he’s angry enough.” Amare wasn’t sure she believed him, he didn’t respect him- he feared him. Much like most of the crew here did, and so did she. She hated it. 

 

She hated being weak, and watching others suffer, whether it had been her fault or if he was just moody. Her dream came back to her mind and she felt the heat rise to her face again. She pushed those thoughts aside as she pushed forward with another topic. Gently telling the Doctor to pet Greer instead. She was tired of talking about Kylo to last a lifetime. The conversation drifted to her and how she spent her days out in the jungle. He laughed at her many slip ups and Greer seemed to like him more as the conversation wore on. The doctor even got to pat him a few times before Greer gave him a warning peck on his hand. The two were mid laugh when she felt it. The rage and anger of Kylo Ren. She shifted and sat up straight as the doors to his office sprang open. His tall dark figure standing in the doorway. “Doctor, I believe your break is over.” Came his distorted voice though his mask. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes but instead stood up, Greer screeched softly. His cry was meant to break the tension but it made it worse. The doctor gave her a curt smile before his attention went toward Kylos masked figure. “Yes, sir.” He made sure to place the cream and sugar cubes away. In a small sink by beverage station. “I’ll help you.” She said, going to grab the tea cups but was stopped short by a hold on her body. She narrowed her eyes, struggling against the pull on her limbs. She huffed out a sigh. “You don’t have time for that either, we need to talk. Now.” His voice was growing more irritated with each word. 

 

She didn’t want the Doctor to be his next casualty so she just nodded toward him. “Yes, sir.” Her body finally released, she wobbled because she wasn’t using her own muscles to stand then, Greer screeched at her as she stood up straight again. “See ya later, Doc.” As she walked out behind the dark cloaked figure. She noted the Doctor looked upset but she knew better than to say more or to stop her stride as she walked and left him there. The journey took longer than she’d liked, but here they were in what she assumed was his office. They’d taken a lift to get here but she was sure she’d never been here before. His office was more drab greys and black, a splotch of red of the banner for the First Order hung over a mantle. His fireplace was less polished but still made an impression. His desk was placed in a corner and the rest of the floor housed a small sitting area, nearest the door was a conference table. Probably used for important meetings that weren’t meant to be overheard. 

 

“Why do you test me girl.” She was startled to notice his helmet was placed on the mantle and his dark hair flowed around his face. He rarely took his helmet off and she was a tad uneasy from seeing his face. “I don’t know what you mean, sir.” She said, making sure to use a title to avoid upsetting him further. “The doctor doesn't have time to entertain you. This ship is not a playground for you to prance about with your bird.” His voice a growl as he paced. “Why is it, that no matter what I do- you always manage to distract me from my work, hmm?” He said this a loud as he ran a hand through his hair. She bit her lip trying not to think about how soft it must be. He stopped and put his hand down. Looking back at her, his face unreadable. 

 

“Sir, I apologize if I’ve started undue distraction. I was merely trying to give Greer a tour of the ship so he could feel more at ease, sir.” She said, her eyes stared into his. Her mind racing- he was angry but for such a ridiculous reason. The man was a mess and she wasn’t sure how any of her actions could have distracted him. “You forget. I can hear you. No matter how far away you get- I always know.” He said, his voice low now. His eyes lowered a bit to stare at something, she wasn’t sure but it was something on her body. His gaze made her clasp her hands in front of her and pick at her nails as a way to distract herself. Greer screeched again, this time his distraction was welcomed. Kylo switched his gaze from wherever he’d been staring toward the bird and his face contorted into a grimace. She felt a cold chill at her spine as Greer started flapping his wings , his beak open as he flailed harder , his wing slapping her head. “Greer!” She said, trying to calm the bird. His little head wiggled as if struggling. She realized Kylo had his hand tilted toward them. “STOP IT!” She shouted, as Greer lost his balance on shoulder and slipped off her shoulder onto the floor. “AHHHH!” She screamed, her eyes watered as dropped to her knees. “STOP IT! I SAID STOP IT!” She turned to him, her hand outstretched now, she pushed with all her might at him, until his hand wavered and Greer screeched weakly. She didn’t stop however, she started twisting her hand, and his hand began to turn. A horrified look on his face as it did so. His wrist bending unnaturally the wrong way. He let out a grunt of pain and waved his other hand at her. Suddenly she was flying across the room and her hold on his wrist released. Greer was fluttering his wings weakly on the floor. Amare was pinned to the wall. Her eyes watery and glaring at the man before her. 

 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” She shouted at him. He glared at her, his mouth worked as he pushed his hand out harder towards her. It was painful, the feeling of her body being compressed into the wall. Amare struggled, her chest and constricted under the pressure. Her breathing shallow now. She was so angry right now. She wanted him dead, he’d hurt Greer. She didn’t want him to hurt anyone else, not anymore. “If- if you want to take it out on anyone, use me. Do it to me.” She said, her eyes filled with tears as she stopped struggling, giving herself over to the push. She felt her last breath squeak out as her vision started to blur. Then it was over. She slumped over onto her knees, taking in breaths. Then before she could catch her breath his hand gripped onto her bun pulling her face up to look at him. Her face red and her eyes still leaking tears. His face still set in a grimace. “You want to take their burdens?” He asked, his hand pulled harder on her hair, making her yelp in pain. “Yes, please- stop hurting people.” She said, her voice hoarse from his earlier assault on her body.

 

He huffed and released her hair pushing her head to the side as she collapsed on her side, panting, her eyes fluttered closed as she focused on breathing normally again. She heard him shuffling around the room, the soft caw of Greer. She snapped her eyes open to see Kylo holding the bird, the bird was struggling but obviously he’d held him with the force. The bird didn’t stop cawing. “Get up, take your bird and get out. You will keep our scheduled time for training this evening. Keep that bird in your room. If I catch you wandering the medical bay without a good reason to be there, I’ll kill him and make you watch. “ She felt his arm pulled on her arm, making her stand up. She wobbled at first until he pushed Greer into her arms. The bird finally released from his force hold. He cawed loudly and started struggling against her arms. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She said, trying to calm him, rubbing his head. She was on the verge of tears again when Kylo's hand waved over the bird and his eyes fluttered closed. She gasped, her mouth hanging open. “WHAT!” She felt her jaw close involuntarily. “I put him to sleep. Now. Get. OUT.” He said, shoving her back with the force toward the open door. She glared at him once more before she hurried from the room. Forgetting she had no idea where she was and how to get back. None of that mattered now. She just wanted to be far away from him. Greer still fast asleep in her arms at least made her feel better. Her was alive and she had a lot of thinking to do now. She couldn’t allow this to continue. If he killed Greer, she knew she’d lose control and if he killed her, he’d hurt more people aboard the ship. Finally she found a familiar corridor and used the lift to take her back to the correct floor. She held in sobs as she made her way down the familiar hallway leading toward her room. 

 

She was startled by the General coming toward her, his face red and his eyes narrowed. He was upset, she could feel it rolling off him, his aura dark and murderous. Amare didn’t care, she was wasn’t in the mood for this shit. He stopped her before she could open her door. She bit her lip in irritation. Looking at the taller male she gave him her best glare. “If you don’t mind, I have things to attend to General and it really can’t wait. “ She said, her red eyes narrowed at his blue-green ones. He snatched her wrist in his and pulled her away from her door. “Whom do you think you’re speaking to in such a way, girl! I am not going to tolerate your behavior just because you’re the Supreme Leaders-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, his eyes bulged as he gripped at his throat. Her hand raised toward him as she started to curl her fingers toward her palm. He choked and sputtered as she raised her hand, his body lifted from the ground. She felt the force pulsing through her, her aura was darker now.  She wanted to snap his neck but thought better of it. Greer wasn’t safe just yet. With a flick of her hand he was thrown down the hallway. His body flopped back first onto the hard surface. The General quickly sat up, coughing and cursing her name as she smirked at him. She went to raise her hand again and the gingered haired man was instantly silent, his face paler than ever at the sight of her hand. “I said. Piss Off.” She waved her hand and her door opened allowing her to enter into her room. Closing it behind her with snap and locking it.

 

Amare had had enough. 


	11. Whiplash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn you now. This chapter came out somewhat less dramatic than I had intended, but I chose to dilute the tension for now. I want it to be explosive but not so much that its forced. Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter despite its flaws. Keep and eye out for future edits if I choose to do so. As always, thank you all so much for reading! xoxo

Amare hadn’t planned to be this early but she was so worked up she needed to release some of her anger before she had to quietly take a mental beating from the one man on this ship she wanted dead. He’d been more than unreasonable earlier, but she knew if she didn’t calm down he’d read her mind and seep his claws into her for her attitude. She remembered the pain she’d felt as he’d plundered her mind and choked her. She rubbed at her neck as her chest fluttered. She’d considered running away, but she didn’t know how to fly a ship, nor did she know how to get back home. She was stuck here, and he knew it. She didn’t want to admit it, but her increasing need to touch him was starting to bother her. Her dreams were the same last night before. The touching, the kisses- the feeling of his warm mouth on her breasts. Amare shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She knew he’d be listening and she needed to focus.

 

Her eyes wandered over toward the wall with the case of equipment. She decided to give it a go, walking over and opening the case, pulling out a wooden pole, it was evenly weighted but slightly bulky in her hands. She wasn’t used to holding something like this- but she wanted to give it a go. She walked over toward a dummy set up in the corner, its worn figure stood still, its willingness to accept her anger. She raised the pole and slashed in the air, hitting the dummy over it's hard head. The wood making a thunk with each slap of the pole. She grunted as she twisted and slashed again, hitting its ribcage, or what would be considered its ribs. Her body started to heat up as she kept up the pace of slashes and jabs at the dummy's exterior. Her mind finally focused, but on inflicting pain on an inanimate object.

 

She imagined it as the General and she felt a pang of guilt, until she remembered how annoying he'd been and how he'd made fun of her their first time meeting- then its head morphed into an angry Kylo Ren, she stopped suddenly, her body tensing at her minds way of working him into her every thought lately. She raised her hand this time instead, her anger building as she saw flashes of Greer struggling on the floor, and Kylo’s face of pure rage as she fought back against him. She felt the warmth again, her anger flowing through her. She felt her energy wrap its tendrils around the dummy's head, she imagined Kylo's face turning red as she curled her hand into a fist, the dummy’s head started to compress, the wood itself started to show her ghostly fingers crushing it. She let out a yell as she twisted and the head of the dummy popped off, rolling to the floor. She felt the power she’d used start to dissipate as she panted. Her smirk growing wider at the sight of dented wood. The wood splintered and had indents of her hand in it.

 

She hadn’t noticed the figure standing in the doorway watching her.

 

“You’ve grown stronger. Good” Came Kylo Rens familiar, smooth baritone. Amare stiffened and turned around to face the man. Her eyes dimmed from its original shine of pride, she was nervous now. She didn’t know how much he’d heard of her ranting in her head, her imagining his head as the one she’d beaten and choked and whose head she'd popped off. “I’m well aware of how you feel about me.” He said as he moved to remove his gloves and cape. Amare flinched at the sight of his face, human and still just as emotionless as the mask he’d been wearing. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks, the tingle at the base of her skull let her know he was digging into her mind again. She tried pushing back, trying to block him from her mind. “Stay out.” Her eyes narrowed at him. He simply kept his eyes on her as he stripped. She felt a heat swirling in her chest as it traveled lower and she wanted to punch herself for feeling this way. The man was a murderous creep, who’d kidnapped her and forced her to work with him. For what!? Huh!? To be his play thing? His pet? She recalled the nickname he’d taken to calling her every now and then. Little Bird was it? She’d show him a bird alright. Kylos eyebrow raised, he’d stopped trying to prod at her mind for now, the feeling at her skull gone. Or was he bluffing, she wasn’t sure but she made sure to push her thoughts of killing him to the back of her mind, along with her thoughts of sleeping with him.

 

“I’ve seen what you’ve done to that, now try and put that much effort into training and you might just be able to deal with someone in real life. Come.” He said, as he walked toward her. She flinched when his hand touched hers. “This isn't how you'd hold a lightsaber.  The spark she'd felt before when he touched her pinched at her hand. She held back the urge to pull away as he moved her left hand more toward the middle. Her right hand pulled behind it. “Now. Concentrate on the spots you want to hit. Feel the energy around you.” Amare nodded, her body still tense with how close he was to her. His breath on her shoulder felt warm and made her shrug a bit more. “No. Don't lock your shoulders.” He put a hand on her shoulder making her release it. He kicked her legs apart a bit. She obeyed as he fixed her body into an appropriate stance.  

 

“Good.” He said moving back from her and grabbing the head of the dummy. He inspected it but said nothing. He walked over toward the headless dummy and pushed the head back into place. She narrowed her eyes as he looked back at her. “Now. Concentrate and feel the energies around you.” He said standing aside from the dummy with considerable room. She bit her lip and stared into the faceless dummy. “Now, crush it's skull.” He said, his voice flat, a command. She raised her hands and came down on the dummy in a solid slashing motion.  It merely wobbled, not even a dent. Her hands hurt a bit now. He shook his head. “Again.” He said pacing near her. She tried again, the wood clacking against the wood of the dummy.  Nothing happened. "Again.” His voice still as flat. She raised her hands again, this time she waited.

 

She reached out with her mind this time and waited for the warmth to come. Her arms felt weightless and tingling as she cried out as she slashed downward. The pole reverberated against the dummy's head. At first it stood unmarred. Until she heard a creaking sound. The wood splintered where her pole had landed. Some pieces of wood had coming off and some still hung off its face. She felt elation surging through her. The power felt good surging into her flesh, almost as good as when she'd choked the General.  “Oh my god!” She gave a small hop of joy before she realised again she wasn't alone.  His face was prideful, his chest puffed out a bit. “you've much to learn, Little bird. Come.” He said this taking the pole from her and putting it against the wall. She followed him down onto the mat. “You need to learn how to build up your defenses in your mind.” He tapped his temple with a long finger.  

 

Amare nodded, she hadn't forgiven him, but she knew she needed him to train her and doing so would make her stronger. The power she'd felt earlier was a low buzz now. “Now. I want you to imagine a wall. As strong as you can imagine. Now build it in your mind.” He said, motioning for her to close her eyes. She did so. She imagined herself alone, in a void again. The darkness was surrounding her, but she wasn't afraid this time.  The darkness came to her. Melded into her as she built her wall. The largest wall she'd seen, it was huge, made of the strongest metals. Then she felt it. The thundering jolts against the wall she had built. The thumps making her heart skip with each sound. Her wall started to shake and rattle as he smashed his mind against it.

 

Her head started to hurt.  She tried pushing against the wall to defend it. It wasn't enough.  A crack, that was all it took, one tiny crack. She stared at its surface where the crack had opened.  She yelled as the wall broke, crumbled under his power. Amare snapped her eyes open, her head throbbed with pain. She looked up at him as he battered at her unguarded mind. He was staring at her, his eyes open. Then it stopped. The thumping had stopped. Her tattered mind still hanging open. Her wall thoroughly beaten. She felt the thin layer of sweat on her brow and sighed. He cleared his throat. She snapped her head up to see him raising an eyebrow at her. “Again.” He said, giving her no chance to recover. She sat up again. Her head still throbbed but she tried again. Closing her eyes, the wall repaired, closing off her mind to him. Then it started again. The thundering. The wall being pushed and beaten again. She felt her body shake as she fought back. Her brain screaming for mercy but she didn't give up.  She tried pulling on the darkness again. It's power humming around her. It consumed her body but she worked to control it, but it was too much. She was consumed as the wall stood tall, but she was thrown over it and into his mind again. She'd tumbled in. She was surrounded by Green grass, a young man sitting near a clif. His dark hair swirling in the wind.  He looked deep in thought. She could hear him, the younger voice in his mind. ‘I can't keep going like this. ‘ The voice said. She felt a cold chill run down her spine as the boy in her vision snapped his head upward as if something was holding onto him. She saw the grimace across his face. ‘I know, Master. I will do as you command.’ She heard it again, the boys voice but, something else answered him. A dark and ominous force flowed then, she stepped back, tripping over his feelings of conflict and angst. She felt a push again and she was thrust back into herself. She gasped, her eyes watered as pain shot through her skull. Her eyes caught Kylos again.  He was pale now, the slight color gone from it. His mouth was pulled into a tight line.

 

“You are only to defend, control it. Don't let it consume you. You are it's master.” He said, his tone indicating his rage building.  She'd seen into his mind again and he was not pleased. She did however feel his pride. He was proud of her but not enough to comment on it. She nodded, agreeing with him. The darkness was powerful but she needed balance. The pair closed their eyes again and went back at it.

.

.

.

.

.

A few more hours passed. She'd managed to keep him out, with a few more mishaps but she'd managed to slip out of his mind faster than the last few attempts. She was learning to control it. Her eyes fluttered open to see Kylos gaze on her again. Her head was a ball of throbbing pain. “I think I've battered you enough for tonight.” He stood then, stretching his shoulders. She followed suit and stood. Her neck felt stiff and numb. He looked down at her again as if he was going to speak, but just closed his mouth again and walked away from her, heading toward the locker room. She watched him shrug off his shirt, as he walked. She fought the urge to yell out to him, to stop him. Well, guess she'd have to wait till he got out to change.

 

“You realize we're adults. Do as you will, little bird.” Amare felt her cheeks flush. ‘You are not suggesting…’ Her mind replied. She heard the sounds of the refresher turning on. The water pelted against the wall and probably his naked body. Amare tried to shake the images coming to mind. She'd seen enough of him to notice his body, the thought sent heat to her cheeks. ‘As you will. ‘ He’d said.

 

‘Fine. If he wanted to be that way. She could too.’ Amare walked toward the locker room and stopped mid step as she heard sounds of soap being slathered on skin. She gulped. He really was taking a shower. She knew the refresher was covered from most angles but she knew the stall where she usually changed was in direct view of them. She felt gross and really didn't want to wait till she got back to her room to shower. Closing her eyes she sighed. Quickly she ran past the refresher to the stall. Only to realize she'd forgotten to grab her clothes first.

 

‘Damnit.’

 

‘You're childish.’ She heard his voice again, this time it was filled with humor.  She could tell by the inflection of the word childish.  Grinding her teeth she puffed out her chest and opened the stall doors and walked toward her locker. Her eyes straight ahead until she realized the water turned off. She squeaked when she heard him moving around the lockers toward the towels which was right beside her. His body brushed hers, that same prickle on her skin as before ashe heir bare skin came into contact. His hair leaking little water droplets, hitting her exposed skin. She bit her lip and forced her legs to move. She skittered to her locker and fumbled to get her key from her pants pocket. Once she'd managed to get it unlocked and grabbed her clothes she ran into the nearest refresher and pulled the flimsy curtain back to cover her. Amare waited behind it. She dared to look back.  Her boots making a small whine as she turned.

 

Fuck!  She screamed internally.  

 

She almost fell over when she heard him chuckle. She could see his body shape through the semi clear curtain. “You're a skittish bird.” He said before his form disappeared out of the room. Amare felt her shoulders relax, soft puff of air escaped her chest as she set her clothes on a nearby bench and quickly changed. She couldn't feel his presence anymore so she thought she was on the clear. She stripped and pulled her hair down. Undoing the braid as she went. The water splashed out of the shower head above her, cold at first. She shivered a bit as the water adjusted itself. “Much better.” She mused, as she ran her hands into her hair. Trying to get the sweat out of her thick hair. She lathered up her sponge and scrubbed at her body. Trying to quickly get out so she could get dinner. Her stomach was growling at her.

 

Once she was sure she was clean enough she hopped out of the refresher, humming as she walked over to grab a towel. She froze, a wave of heat hit her body and she knew before she could even react. Kylo Ren was standing near the door. His hands crossing his broad chest. His mask still sitting on the bench beside him. A small grin on his face. Amare blinked stupidly in his direction.  Her mouth hung open.

 

“You might want to hurry up, you're body is shivering.” He said, his eyes shamelessly wandering. She jumped and quickly grabbed the towel and ran back into the stall, snatching her clothes along the way.  THAT TALL. BROAD SHOULDER HAVIN ASSHOLE!  DAMN, PERVERT!! She honestly hoped he heard every word.

 

Amare knew she'd never live this down. She dressed quickly,  leaving her hair to dangle damp and loose around her shoulders and face. She knew he hadn't left. His mirth was clearly flowing from him. She could feel his aura lighten too. She scoffed and slammed her locker shut after shoving her clothes into it. She stomped her way across the room.  Her eyes ignoring his gaze as she did so. She was almost out of the door when she was stopped by an invisible barrier. “Hold on.” He said, walking in front of her, standing in her way; his helmet in his hands. He was fully dressed, gloves and all. “You did well, but don't forget, you've got plenty to work on.” Then he was gone, covered up from her gaze. His mask firmly secured as he turned on his heel and left her standing there.

 

Amare groaned, she wasn't sure how much more humiliation she could take. He’d battered her mind and then looked at her nude, albeit from a distance but she couldn’t help but feel a rush of anger and a shameful bit of lust. Her mind in a daze at today's events. Times like these, is when she wished she had a friend who spoke back to her with words and not cawing noises. Huffing she made her way back to her room. She was inches from her door when she realized. She'd left her holopad in the doctor's office. Well, so much for a relaxing dinner, but before she left she wanted to check on Greer. As soon as she came into the room, he screeched. His wings flapping wildly. He was scared- her heart nearly broke in two when he cooed softly, his head bowed, she could feel it. He was hurting and scared. Her anger returned in an instant- but she knew better than to cause more trouble. She was starting to get whiplash with how fast Kylo Rens moods changed, it was tiresome. However, she had a lot to think about tonight. She spent the rest of her evening singing and patting Greer until she felt his fear start to dissipate. She tiptoed away from his cage as he drifted again. Right now she needed to  take a trip to visit the doctor. Hopefully with the help of someone she’d find the right way back to the medical bay.  

  



	12. Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't suck as much as I think it does. Feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading and for the love! xoxo

The venture to the doctors office was varying levels of anxious and downright terrifying. Without her holopad she was trying harder at remembering which level she’d been on but managed to pull it together. Her mind started to quiet as the lift she'd taken had led her to the medical wing. A hand scan later she was greeted by the dark grey nurses outfits and scrambling boots. “Ugh. Finally.” She huffed as she trailed behind a few nurses toward the Doctors Office.  She had almost knocked on the door as it hissed open, she almost ran into the hasty brunette coming from his office. The nurse from earlier she realized. Amare felt a wave of anger from the petite women. A fake sweet smile played at her lips as the women shared in a short staring match. Then she heard it, for the second time the voice of the nurse brushed into her mind. ‘Ugh. Stupid slut.?’ Amare rolled her eyes but stopped short and watched as the nurse trotted away from her. Narrowing her eyes she started to raise her hand, but stopped when she heard the Doctor call to her. “Amare! Good to see you again.”She turned to look at the man across from her, his eyes filled with warmth. Her raised hand moved to wave to him as she walked further into his office. The door hissing closed as she made her way to him. The two just gazing a moment before he broke eye contact with her. “You've come for your holopad, yes?” He asked, his hand reaching for a drawer on his desk, pulling the slim piece of equipment from its place. Amare closed her eyes and sighed in relief.  “Oh thank the gods that you found it. Thank you so much.” She said reaching to take it from his hand but before she could he pulled it back and smirked down at her.  

 

Amare felt her face flush. What the hell was he thinking about. She found herself actively seeking his mind. Then it clicked into place like it had with Greer. Except she wasn't seeing into him as she'd done with Greer. She was scraping his thoughts, capturing them. ‘I wonder what she'll do to get this back, perhaps I could get her to hang out with me tomorrow evening..or would she..’ She felt the connection snap and cut off as the Doctors face turned into confusion. He'd felt it, the tingle of her entering into his thoughts. She gave him a small smile. “Sorry, I just didn't-” She started, but was cut off by him shaking his head to stop her speaking. His smile returned shortly after. “Since you've obviously heard, then how about it?” He asked, his grin was too much. Amare giggled, “Sure, Doc. You choose the place and time and send me a message, yeah?” She said putting her hand out for the holopad. He nodded to her, placing the pad in her hand.

 

She nodded as a thank you as she turned from him, making sure to bounce as she walked away. “Cya around, Doc.” She said in her most convincing sultry voice. She heard him chuckle as the door closed behind her. With a new pepp in her step she wandered back out of the medical bay taking her time as she scrolled through the holopad to make sure she hadn't missed anything important. Nothing so far except some weird ads that had popped up. ‘Oh. The joys of advertisements.’ Her mind taunted.  She walked over to the lift and waited for it to open, her eyes went back to her holopad as she waited for it to come down a few levels. The lift opened and she felt the full release of testosterone and rage filled wave coming at her. She snapped her head up to meet the ocean colored eyes of the General. She didn't get a change to move aside as be grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the lift with him. The doors slipping closed, they were alone. Her heart thudded in her chest. She was frozen, sacred into submission.

 

She hated it.

  


He pulled her forward and pushed her against the wall of the lift before he pulled back a slat on the wall revealing a pad. Pressing a few buttons the lift shuttered to a halt and the lights dimmed a bit. Her holopad dropped to the floor as he slammed his hand near her face. His eyes were wild with anger. She could feel it, then she noticed the red splotches on his neck. His eyes were red as some of the blood vessels had burst under the delicate membrane. He'd been hurt recently…

 

‘Kylo.’

 

Kylo had choked him again, and the General was straining to keep his focus. Her mind screaming at her to attack but she was frozen still. She felt him, moving his face closer to hers. His breathing harsh and labored. “You need to keep away from this medical bay. You’re putting lives at risk- unless you are injured you shouldn’t be here.” He said, his breathing starting to calm as he stepped back from her. He wiped a bit of the sweat from his brow before he straightened his uniform and pressed a few buttons on the pad in the wall once more as the lights returned to normal and they began moving again. “Consider the consequences for once, you’re on a First Order ship. All decisions are final and can make or break you. Choose wisely, child.” His voice was a hissing whisper now as the lift doors opened up to their quarters. Amare felt the feeling return to her body as she finally snapped out of her trance. She’d heard everything he’d said and realized his anger had masked his fear. He was fearing for his life but his anger had overpowered it.

 

Once again she felt the pang of guilt, she’d probably been seen by someone who’d spoken to Kylo about where she’d been. The General had been the one to suffer for it and he’d come to get her. She jumped when the ginger haired man bent next to her and picked up the holopad on the floor. He flipped it over in his hand before shoving it at her. “You should really take better care of your things. Amare.” He said her name as if it were a curse word and she felt anger start to flood her mind again. She bit her lip and snatched the holopad from the man. She looked up at him, fighting the urge to strangle him again. Just like that her guilt was replaced with disgust. Thinking better of it however, she turned away from him, giving him one last glare as she stomped down the hallway. The few patrolling officers glanced in her direction but said nothing as she slammed her hand down onto the fingerprint scanner, her doors sliding open. She was greeted by wings flapping wildly and Greer cawing as he flew to her, barely missing her face with his wing as he settled onto her shoulder, his head pushing into her hair and face.

 

A smile played on her lips as she made soft cooing noises and rubbing Greers feathered head with her free hand; his soft cooing coming to her.  Finally he seemed to realize that she needed some space and flew off toward his cage, going inside to perch on his ledge they’d made him. “I love you too, buddy.” She said as she walked over toward her sitting area, tossing her holopad onto the chair and going into the bathroom. Amare was trying to understand how Kylo had found out about her going to see the Doctor. She was halfway done brushing her teeth when it hit her. ‘That cake makeup wearing , duck faced cunt!’ Amare felt the rage boil inside of her chest. She was pissed, and ready to hurt something. She scrubbed at her body too hard as she showered ,her rage passing over her hunger. Amare left her hair loose as she stormed into room again, her anger threatening to bubble out, she stopped mid step when she heard the keypad on her door being unlocked- she could feel it. Her visitor. Kylo Ren himself. Mask already in his hand as he stormed into her room. She was so angry she forgot to be afraid. She stood her ground, a hand on her hip and her glare still set on her face. He advanced on her until their bodies were almost touching She felt the coil of heat starting again- it was starting to really bug her, and now wasn’t the best time for it.

 

“I told you- take your anger ou-.” She stopped mid sentence when his hand gripped her throat, giving it a squeeze. She stiffened, her lips pressed into each other. Amare’s face started to flush as his hand squeezed harder. His face drifted closer to hers, his eyes staring into hers. His jaw tense. ‘I am.’ Was the sound of his voice fluttering in her mind before his lips brushed hers softly. Her body jolted from the contact, the spark was back and so intense she trembled. His hand slipping from her throat. His face unreadable. Before she could register what he’d almost done, Kylo had already gone to retrieve his helmet and was slipping it back on. “Wait!” She said, trying to stop him but he wasn’t listening. Once his face was hidden away again she felt the fear creep back into her body. “Training is everyday. Captain Phasma will be relieved of her duty of training you. From now on, you will train with me every evening in both physical combat and force training.” He said, his voice distorted again. She hated that fucking mask. She wanted so badly to reach up and snatch if off his fucking head and smash it. She glared at his mask, hoping he caught every wave of anger she pushed out at him. “Your so full of shit.” She said, her hands balling into fists. He shifted as if he was going to come forward toward her again “Same time, same place.” He hissed in the mask and turned away from her, marching out of the room, his anger had surged again just as he stepped out of the room. With the closing of the door she heard his saber ignite again.

 

Amares heart thudded in her chest at the sounds she heard. An angry shout and slashing, along with the buzz of the saber embedding itself into metal. She heard a few gasps and shouts as people were running away, probably understanding their lives were in danger. As much as she wanted to punch him, stop him, she knew she wasn’t strong enough to do that. Her head hung downward staring at the floor, his boots stomping as he went down the hall and the the buzzing and clashing of metal against lazer as he moved along. Her fingernails dur into her palms, making them hurt, some even carving little notches of crescents into her hand.

.

.

.

.

.

Kylo was furious. His heart thundering in his ribcage. His lightsaber finally sheathed and put on his belts holster. His chest heaving as small sweat drops traveled underneath his mask. His breathing coming out in distorted hisses. He’d almost crossed the line today- he’d almost kissed her. He had no particular feelings for the girl, except that of the physical kind, and perhaps territorial? She was the only one aboard the ship who was force sensitive, and was just as unstable and unruly as he had been when he’d first started training.

 

Squeezing his eyes closed as bit into his lip, pulling his mask off his face, tossing it on his partly destroyed chair. He knew she was flirting with that bone-headed doctor but now it was starting to venture into more and he didn’t want her to be distracted, he told himself. He didn’t want to mess around with the other thoughts bouncing around that. Stripping down her hurried into the refresher to wash off the sweat and grime he’d collected throughout another of his raging tantrums.

 

Closing his eyes had been a mistake. All he saw was her scowling at him. Her soft lips pressed against one another. Her eyes stormy grey eyes had stared him down, despite the fear he’d felt after he’d slipped on his mask. She feared the mask more than him, and that wasn’t good. Perhaps he’d let his guard down too far. He’d have to scare her again… He couldn’t risk her getting comfortable with being defiant. Grabbing his towel he made his way to his bed, collapsing onto it. His damp hair sticking to his forehead and the soft pillows. He rubbed at his hair pushing it away from his face. His eyes staring at the ceiling, then his eyes fluttered closed, shortly he’d drifted off into a soft slumber. The lights automatically turning off.

 

.

.

.

.

.

_Tonight was just not her night. Amare groaned,she was inside her mind- she could tell because it was dark, the void stretched out before her. Except- she felt a presence with her. Then the darkness transformed into the training room, everything was just as it was in reality. Except, across the room sitting on the floor, cape, gloves and mask gone was Kylo Ren. His eyes were closed, she noticed. Taking a few steps toward him she stopped when he snapped his head to look at her. His eyes narrowed as he appraised her. Standing up he towered over her. His tongue wet his bottom lip, making it glisten. Amare felt a chill down her spine as his face curved into a sly grin. She felt the spark again, his bare fingers digging into her flesh as his hand came up to grasp her waist pulling her to him. Her dreams were becoming more and more real, this one felt so good, and this Kylo Ren however, wasn’t as eager to devour her. His demeanor was different, his hand dug into her hip, sending shock to her core. Well if this was going to be a repeat of before she wanted to enjoy it. She ran her hand across his face, tracing the scar under his eye. His jaw tensed but she paid it no mind. Her mind was giving her what she wanted - despite her reality._

_“Do it.” Was all she said, as the Kylo of her mind, hesitated, almost as if he was thinking about it however, his gaze changed and his eyes trailed her face before he leaned down and kissed her, hard and hungry. She moaned into the kiss, as his hard body pressed into hers. The heat of her cheeks was obvious as his lips trailed from her mouth to her neck. Sucking and biting into her skin, leaving dark bruises in their wake. She let out soft mewls of pleasure as his mouth kissed her collarbones, his lips latched the spot between her breasts, licking and kissing his hands gripped her waist before traveling to her ass, giving it a squeeze. ‘Mm. That’s new, do it again.’ She whispered as his lips latched onto another bit of skin on her breast. His mouth making lewd sounds as he lapped at her skin. Leaving more splotches on her brown skin. His hands squeezed her as again before hooking under her thighs picking her up. She gasped and took the hint, her legs wound around his and her hands gripped his shoulders. She didn’t know when they’d moved, but damn he was fast. Her back made contact with the mat on the floor and she was forced to look into his face again. His eyes looking confused but she didn’t care, this time she wanted more._

 

_‘Touch me.’ She said again, her voice low and sultry. He didn’t hesitate this time, his hands gripped the fabric of her shirt, ripping it in half. Exposing her plain bra, her breasts bounced as lifted her up, his face buried in them, her hands curling into his soft, dark locks. ‘Fuck your mouth feels so good.’ She said into his hair as his unhooked her bra. He pulled back letting her fall back onto the mat, the bra straps in his hands as it pulled away from her chest. Except instead of immediately crushing his mouth to a nipple, this Kylo stopped and stared at her breasts. His eyes widened as he looked, her lips wet and swollen from the hard kisses. Her face flushed from her arousal. Then her dream Kylo finally leaned down, peppering her neck and shoulders in kisses before his lips trailed over her breasts. A calloused hand gripped a breast and kneaded the plush flesh in his hand. Amare cried out, the pleasure verging on painful, it felt so good. His hands chilled on her cold skin, making her nipples hard. His mouth worked the other sucking and teeth scraping it. Her back arched as he pulled it between his teeth and pulled and bit into it. Her cries harsh and shrill against the silence surrounding them._

 

_‘Please, I need you. More.’ She cried out as he switched between the breasts, his forefinger and thumb playing with the sensitive nipple. Then he was moving, lower. His hands trailed her body, his dark hair trailed over her body as he left kisses. His hands reaching to the back of her knees pushing them further apart. She was suddenly nude now. His top half was uncovered now and she saw all of it. His muscles tense as he stared down at her. She felt so- exposed now. She wiggled trying to move her legs to cover herself, but he gripped harder on her legs and kept them open, his face looked up at her, giving her a warning look as he shook his dark head. ‘You’re beautiful, little bird.’ She felt her heart skip a beat at the pet name till she realized- this was the first time he’d ever spoken to her before. Her usual dreams weren’t this detailed either, she only saw small bits of their bodies in the dark...this time everything was so clear and...and._

 

_His jaw tensed again, he looked uncertain, until she pulled her legs out of his grasp. She sat up, her mind racing. ‘Kylo?’ Amare covered her breasts with her hands. He stood quickly, his figure started to fade. ‘WAIT!’ She said, but he was gone. His body disappeared and she was left in darkness once again as everything faded from her mind._

.

.

.

.

.

 

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Amare woke with a start. Her mind a jumble of thoughts and trying to figure out what had happened last night. Was that the real Kylo? Can he invade her dreams too!? Had he done it before!? Oh god. What if he’d seen into her dream and had inhabited dream Kylo after she was nude!? Can force users do that!? She got up, feeling he wetness of her dream in her mind. She was ready to hide away in her bedroom, but she knew he’d come looking. Perhaps it was just a detailed dream. Ding! She jumped at the sound of her holopad alerting her to a notification, there was a message. It was Kylo. She tapped the message, opening the messenger. It was one line and left nothing to question. 

 

**0700 Supreme Leader**

 

_We need to talk. **Now.** _

 

She squeezed her eyes shut in defeat and flopped back onto her bed, the pad pressed against her chest.

 

_‘Fuck my life.’_


	13. A Deal Made From Sin

 

Amare straightened her shirt one more time before she stood in front of his office, she could feel the rage pouring from him through the durasteel doors and it made her tremble, but fear was the feeling in the forefront of her mind. The doors slid open, she knew better than to keep him waiting. Taking a few breathes she walked into the office, his figure was standing nearest the window. His mask was to the side of him on his desk. Amare felt his anger shift a bit, another emotion fighting to break free. She immediately closed off her mind. She felt the tingle in her temples and her skull. He was prodding at her again. She let him in a bit. Her wall was weak as it was but she’d defeinitely gotten strong enough to push him out and he knew it, yet here he was in her mind. “You’re so full of s-” Her breathe caught when a ghost of his fingers trailed over her throat, a finger grazed her windpipe, she felt her eyes widen. He turned to look at her, his face completely blank. “You knew better than to go back to the doctors offices, even when I expressly forbade it.” His voice was the same even, thinly veiled tone he used when he was stressed and angry. His eyes floated towards her neck again, the feelings of a hand clamped around her throat, not squeezing but holding it. Making her tense, her hands clenched into fists. Amare didn’t dare speak, she knew he was inside her mind and anything he wanted to hear, he could.

 

“You seem to forget who I am, little bird.” He walked toward her, her body jerked back, but was held in place by another invisible force holding her in place. She struggled a moment before the hand started to clamp down on her windpipe this time, harder making her take shortened breathes. Amare felt the tears prick at her eyes, he was a monster, and she’d allowed herself to forget that. Her heart pumping harder, her body shook with it, the fear. Then he was in front of her, his hand gripping her chin, making her look at him. Her breathing coming out in soft pants through her slightly parted lips. His brown eyes were sparkling again, his face serious now. She felt the heat pooling again, the chirp of arousal coming from below. God, how she hated it. He seemed to take note of her minds dip into less than pure thoughts. Her dream came into mind. She felt him prodding again, if she didn’t think fast, he’d see the dream.

 

Her head felt lighter, his assault stopped. His gloved thumb rubbed against her lips. She stared at him, confusion etched across her face. He stared into her eyes, his face unchanged. She felt the warmth from his body pulling her in. She couldn't move, but she wanted to. To move back, the feeling was intense, the clashing of their energies almost painful. “It’s okay, I feel it- as much as I don’t want to. I felt it, your dream.” He said, his voice a whisper. His finger dipped down pulling her lower lip down, and released it, letting it slip back into place. His tongue darted out of his mouth, wetting his lower lip. He moved back, breaking  eye contact and turning from her. His back to her again, he was breathing heavier she noticed. “I will reward you- for working hard in your training. Anything you want. Clothes, better food? More freedom...me.” He said, his body straightened up as he turned toward her.  _‘Wait a minute. Did he...did he offer himself up….as a reward._  Her mind was yelling for her to stop listening to this nonsense but her body was aching for it. She wanted him, and he knew it. Surprisingly she wasn’t dead yet and he’d admitted, he’d been in her dream. He’d been touching her- well not her per say but close enough. Her cheeks flushed and her body was on fire, her skin warming at the thought of his, rewards. Gone were the thoughts of the Doctor.

 

 _Oh Fuck! The DOCTOR!_  It was then his hold on her stopped and she stumbled. “The only rule I have for any of this to work is. This stays between us- only us.” He said, his face stern again. She knew what he meant and she wasn’t sure if she wanted this- the doctor was offering more than his body, but when training was over, would he still have her- after? He must have heard her because his hands clenched at his sides and he twisted his neck, making it crack as he walked over to her. His hand gripping her waist and pulling her toward him. His face leaned in closer to hers. “The moment I deem you finished with training- this ends. You can have whomever you want- I won’t stop you. You will be my loyal follower that is all I need.” His voice was warm and inviting. Her body jolted as his hand came up to grip onto her bun pulling her head back and exposing her neck. Worse yet, she let out a soft mewl, like the one she had done in her dream. His eyes trailed her face down toward her neck. She could feel the lust pouring from his body into hers. It was intoxicating. He didn’t even need to do much to get her so wound up. The jackass knew it too. She searched his eyes for a lie, but he appeared to be honest.

 

His head dipped toward her ear, his lips almost touching it. “I’ll give you a sample.” His voice whispered, as his lips touched her neck, kissing and suckling. The contact causing that same curious spark to flare up, her back arched, his hand on her waist wrapped around her, crushing her body against his. Her eyes closed as he feasted on her neck. His lips surely leaving marks- this time she wouldn’t be able to hide them, but right now she was far from those thoughts. His lips stopped a moment. She whimpered ,signally to keep going. “Yes or no, little bird?” He asked, his lips trailing to her collarbone, leaving soft kisses. Her hands shot up and gripped the dark locks, caressing his scalp and running through the soft tangles. “Yes.” Another kiss to her skin. “Or no?” His last kiss was searing, as he bit into the flesh and sucked. Amare felt the pain in her core, her body shuddered as legs clenched together to gather friction. She knew she was soaking wet by now. She’d never been touched like this before, and she wanted more.  He grunted as she pulled and then he was moving. Leaving her to hold her own body upright. Her legs trembled but she found her balance once he’d released her. His eyes were sparkling again, he looked hungry- his lips curving into a wicked grin. He wiped at his lip with his leather glove, wiping away the remnants of his earlier ministrations on her neck. She felt the marks hissing painfully, but it felt so good. He waited, his hands crossing in front of his chest as if those same hands and lips weren’t just all over her.

 

“Yes.” She felt the finality of those words. His grin slipped from his lips as he looked serious again. “You tell him you can’t see him, and you make sure to report to training on time- my word is final.” He said, turning from her and walking over to retrieve his mask. He slipped it on, and gone was the lustful Kylo. The man before her was the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren once again. She felt the lust slowly ebb away as it was replaced with a tinge of fear. “From this day forward, you are mine, body and mind, until your last breath. I trust you know your way back to your quarters.” He didn’t bother to explain further, but she knew she was being dismissed. She nodded, but he shook his head. She bit her lip, her hand clenched as she fought with herself. She didn’t want to give herself to him, but she- she’d done it and now she had to pay up. “Yes, Master.” She turned on her heel and quickly left the room. Her legs slightly weak from their earlier encounter. She wasn’t sure just how far down the rabbit hole she’d gone, but she knew she was in deep. Amare could feel the spark, the flame, it’d started- it wasn’t stopping, she felt the hum of his presence even now as she neared the lift to take her back to her room.

 

_Damn him._

.

.

.

.

.

She’d tapped the backspace button on her holopad at least four times before she gave up entirely on trying to write to the Doctor. Her mind trying to find ways to explain that she didn’t think they should see each other outside of medical purposes. Would her hate her? Would he think she was being threatened and try to see her anyway? Was it perfectly logical for Kylo to demand he be the only one touching her? He’d made it very clear that he intended to be the only one, at least until her training was up. She felt the warmth come back to her cheeks again, she remembered the feeling of his lips on her neck and his strong grip on her, his gloved hand grabbing her hair, messing up the bun she’d spent a good portion of time on. She let her hair down, her eyes wandering over her room. Greer had decided on a nap after having a small snack. She’d almost drifted off into another fantasy when she heard the ding of her holopad.

 

Running over toward her kitchen table she snatched it up, her chest constricted when she saw the doctor's name on her screen. Shit. He’d messaged her and she really hadn’t thought of what to do, but it seemed now was the time to figure it out.  Opening it, her finger slipping into her mouth as she chewed nail on her thumb.

 

**0745 Doctor Ashwood**

 

_Hey, there, just checking in and saying good morning. Also- you want to meet up for lunch later? I've got too many patients to see this evening and seeing you sooner than not at all would be nice. Let me know as soon as ya can. I'll show you my favorite place on the ship.  ;)_

 

_Ashwood M.D._

 

The blood in her face left it, leaving her feeling ill. It wasn’t like he’d expressly said they were dating or something, she could sleep with whomever she wanted to, but...now she couldn’t even be around the man. Would he care? Would it really bother him if she turned him down? Certainly a man of his calibre had admirers. Then she remembered that asshole nurse she’d run into and her blood boiled. She didn’t want to let that snake back into his nest, but Kylo was very clear about the terms he’d wanted. No contact with any one else while they did- whatever it was they were doing. She sighed, her fingers worked across the keys as she typed out a short but heartfelt apology note. Pressing the send button, she felt her stomach do flips.

 

**0755 Unregistered User Amare**

 

_Doc. I just don’t think this is a good idea. I’ll keep my check up appointments but I won’t agree to meet you otherwise. I’m really sorry._

 

_Amare_

 

She was such a shitty person and wasn’t sure how to feel about the decisions she was making. She told herself it was for the best, she didn’t want the Doctor to be hurt again, she remembered the first time they’d officially met, he was being choked for doing his job. She imagined his face as he read the message, it made her feel the shame seep deeper into her bones. The marks on the General were enough for her to confirm it was for the best. Setting an alarm on he pad she turned everything else on silent. Setting it near her bed, she decided a nap was best. Her eyes drifted closed  as she fell into a light sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this drabble. I regret that this chapter was so short, but I felt it needed to be written what Amare and Kylo's relationship would be like. She's accepted his twisted rewards, despite her better judgment. Poor thing. I'm not sure if this seems like a forced thing or not, so feedback is definitely appreciated. Anyway, I appreciate the kudos and comments. Thank you all so much! I can't wait to write the next chapter.
> 
> I do feel for the Doctor though, however, I'm sure she hasn't seen the last of him, despite her choices. ;]


	14. Break Me (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a HUGE thank you and credit for this chapter to, AngstyWriter. ♡
> 
> Thank you so much for all your help and for giving me all the advise! I really can't thank you enough for the help editing and providing me with material for my story. ♡♡♡♡ I can't wait for you to read the rest of the chapter. :3 
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading and the kudos. ♡ I'm feeling the love. :3

Amare shifted, her body felt stiff but well rested. She glanced over at her holopad, she saw the blinking light and felt her heart sink. Sitting up she ran a hand through her tangled knots in her hair and winced. She’d been without oil and moisture for awhile now. She was scared of her hair falling apart. Her first request was definitely going to be oils and possibly a head covering. Something to sleep with. Her mother had wrapped it around her head as a child and taught her how to fix her mess of hair. The memories floated to her mind and it made her smile. Until she heard the holopad shouting its alarm to wake her. 

 

Just in time. 

 

She was dreading reading the messages but she had to. Grabbing the pad she slid it to open it. There were three messages, all of them from the Doctor. She felt the shame coming roaring back, but she opened them anyway. She was close to letting tears of shame spill from her eyes when she read them. 

 

**0800 Doctor Ashwood**

 

_ Amare, I’m so confused, what happened!? _

  
  


His signature was missing from all of them. He was upset, she knew she’d upset him- but not to this extent. 

 

**0805  Doctor Ashwood**

 

_ Please, Amare. What’s going on? Is it the Supreme leader, again? Are you alight? Please, you’re scaring me. What are you doing?  _

 

**0815 Doctor Ashwood**

 

_ I don’t understand you, I know the man is scary, and I won’t push you; but I hope you reconsider.   _

 

_Your next appointment is this thursday, 8 a.m. It’s been almost three weeks since your last check up. I was supposed to see you sooner._

 

_Take care of yourself, Amare._

 

Amare couldn’t hold them in. She wiped them away from her face hastily. She refused to let this hurt more than it should. They’d barely known each other but he was the first person to be kind and gentle with her in a long time- and now here she was, turning him away for sex and power, albeit to save her life and Greers’ but she’d be damned if she allowed herself to die and harm to fall on Greer. The bird in question was awake, Flapping his wings and cleaning his feathers contently. Amare wiped a few more tears away, steeling herself and walking over to Greer, patting his head, his head nudged into her hand. His beak clicking and happy cooing noises assured her she was making the right decision. She’d kill anyone who’d harm him, anyone. 

 

‘Be on time, little bird.’ Came Kylos husky voice. Her body tingled, an invisible hand snaked around her neck, holding it. Her eyes widened with fear until she heard him again. ‘Shh, be calm, little bird.’ Was all she remembered as the hand slipped from her neck and down her collarbone, making her gasp as the hand dipped lower and grabbed her breast. Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out how this was possible. Another ghostly hand followed gripping her waist, fingers digging into her soft fabric or her clothing. The hand on her breast playing with the nipple, bypassing the bra and clothes covering it. She closed her mouth quickly. She refused to moan, not now and not while Greer was right there.  ‘This is how powerful you can become, if you give yourself to me. Loyalty grants many rewards, little bird.’ The hand on her hip squeezed lightly. ‘ Remember that the next time you think of disobeying me.’ She felt like he was right there in the room. His presence was heavy despite his absence. Then the hand on her waist trailed her hip and onto her thigh. She wiggled, moving backward, almost falling over backward on her ass when the ghostly fingers released her. ‘Heh.’ He was laughing now. 

 

She grit her teeth, he was laughing at her and how easily he could do what he wanted, when he wanted. He was exerting his reach to her, he was showing her he was everywhere and there was nothing she could do about it. Except grow and be able to do the same to him or at least stop him from doing as he pleased to her, no matter the distance. Greer was chirping now. He was hungry and she felt her stomach grumble- she was too. Looking over toward her holopad she saw the time. It was damn near one in the afternoon. Time for a food run. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

She’d returned from the small market on the ship, she was surprised to see that they even had one, but it made sense considering how long they orbited the ship. This was only available however to the higher ranking members of staff. She’d yet to run into the Captain again, but she was probably off on some mission, no doubt sent by the man in black himself. Walking toward her door she shuffled with her bags trying to get a hand free to use on the doors keypad. She leaned and almost dropped her smaller jug of milk until a pair of hands gripped onto it. She steadied herself, the milk taken from her hands. She looked up, a smile on her lips. “Thank yo-.” The thanks died on her lips as she pressed her mouth closed, a frown on them now. The hands holding the milk were pale and long, slender but definitely belonging to the General. He stood with straight, without a hint of emotion he nodded to her now open hand. “Go on then. I don’t intend to stand here all evening.” He said, his eyebrow raised at her hesitation. She narrowed her eyes but listened to him, putting her now free hand to the pad, it slid open as she walked in. He followed her, the door shut behind them. She glanced back at him as he moved faster than her and moved into her small kitchen. Greer screeched at him. Flapping his wings and resuming his watchful gaze on Amare. She smiled at him before she turned to the General. He hadn’t left but he’d settled the milk onto the counter. 

 

His eyes searched hers for a moment before he broke the awkward silence. 

“I trust that since you’ve been here, you’ve been a little less than helpful around this ship, but starting tomorrow- you will be given a job.” He said, his eyes traveling over her body and lingering on her neck and her shoulders.  She felt exposed and insulted but she kept her flare of anger in check. She didn’t  need a half dead General after she’d finally established her place with Kylo- she was sure he’d punish her if she did it. His eyes narrowed before his eyes flickered back to hers. 

 

She watched his eyes narrow as he landed on her neck and shoulders. Her lip trapped between her teeth as she remembered he’d probably left marks on her skin, from earlier. Shit. She shifted, her loose hair moving a bit to cover her neck a bit from his gaze. He seemed to take the hint and looked into her eyes again. Rocking back on his heels he gave her a knowing look. His uniform was anything but messy, his appearance just as clean cut as usual. Not a hair out of place. His boots squeaked along the floor. The man did have an appeal, but she’d experienced Kylo Ren and wasn’t sure she was able to look at him the same. 

 

“I see. Anyhow- I expect you dressed and ready by 0600 every day except wednesdays and saturdays. You will be given your assignment tomorrow morning. I expect you in my office ready to work. Understood?” He said, his head craned a bit waiting for her response. She clenched her hand into a fist and fought the urge to punch him. She hadn’t learned enough moves to keep him from countering her and hitting her back, but it didn’t make her want to hurt the man any less. Shaking off the thoughts she looked at him again, her smile wide and mischievous. “Yes, sir.” She said with a tilt of her head, her voice warm and syrupy. Just so he knew she was serious she walked closer to him, close enough that she could see the flecks of blue in his ocean colored eyes. He shifted, his demeanor shifting into nervousness. She placed the bags on the counter, being sure to brush her hip against him. He let out a breath and she knew he was staring at her now. “I will be there, General.” She said throwing him a glance from her shoulder. 

 

His face was paler now. His jaw tensed and his lips twitched as they pressed into one another. He turned from her and moved to leave the room. She had a sly grin on her face. She turned toward the door to watch his retreating back. She threw her thoughts to him. ‘I’ll see ya soon, General.’ He tensed and stopped walking, she knew he he’d heard her because he turned to look at her in horror. His face was etched with confusion and more so fear, he shook his head and turned and walked at a faster pace as the doors closed. For the first time in awhile she was genuinely laughing, the sound shocked her, but it felt good. She’d just teased the General and probably scared him a bit. Oh, the joy. 

 

It wouldn’t last long though. 

.

.

.

.

Her holopads alarm she’d set to warn her she had less than two hours before she had to meet Kylo. Her heart skipped a beat as she wandered over toward it and slid the alarm button to turn it off. She saw the notifications were empty and was a bit disappointed but she knew the Doctor was probably busy but she couldn’t help but feel upset by it.  Moving back to the kitchen she put the food away but kept out a piece of fresh cut of meat. She’d been surprised to get it. Slicing a few pieces she put some on a saucer and slid them to Greer who cooed to her before devouring them. She wrinkled her nose at him but sliced a few pieces off for herself, she’d managed to get a frying pan and a pot as well. Pouring some oil into the pan she used the small stove they’d put there and started cooking the meat. Sprinkling a few spices and herbs into the pan. Sliced garlic came next. Soon the room was enveloped in the smell of sizzling meat. She hummed in appreciation as she sliced a few pieces of broccoli and a few more vegetables. Noodles were added later and then her small lunch was done. 

 

Good lord did it smell good. After tidying up the mess a bit. She headed to the table and ate her lunch in peace. Greer had taken to flying around the room a bit. From chair to chair, to her bed and back to his perch on top of his cage. This kept going on for a bit, till she finished lunch. She wondered if he missed his open spaces and sure enough she could feel the sadness from his mind. He did. He wanted to fly again, but knew it was impossible. She hated this- she knew he’d miss that, but she knew better than to get his hopes up. They were in orbit in space and with him being here, he’d probably never get to do it again. The thought made her want to cry but she had no time for that. Clearing her dishes and setting them to dry, she ventured into her refresher to go get ready for training.  She cooed to him as she slipped on her training gear, it had been freshly washed along with a few other clothing items she’d seemed to magically attained in the drawers of her small dresser. 

 

She knew Kylo had probably gotten them for her. She’d put on the fresh under clothes, trying not to think of how they knew her cup size or her waist size. She was also none to surprised when he’d given her a regulation uniform folded neatly in its own drawer.  She closed it, her mind didn’t want to deal with the thought of having to wear such a plain outfit. Her workout clothes though were firm but soft. The white tank top covered her well enough. A long braid trailing onto her back was how she chose to wear her hair this time. Her body hummed with anticipation, she wanted to do well, not just because he’d reward her- but because she wanted to be better than she was. She wanted to learn how to truly become powerful. 

 

The journey didn’t take long, but the stares she got made her a tad bit nervous. She knew she couldn’t cover the marks on her lighter skinned areas. She wrung her hands behind her back as she went. Once  she reached the doors leading into the training room she stopped. Her breathing was harder now. She willed her body to calm down. Closing her eyes a moment she thought of peaceful thoughts. 

 

The soft and quiet nights she’d spent in her shack. The wind blowing through the trees after the rain. The drops making plopping noises on her roof. She smiled, her body tingled with the memories. Opening her eyes again, she was determined to do well. Reward or no, she’d do this- she’d become stronger than she was before. Amare walked toward toward the doors as they slid open, he was already there. His shirt was gone, he was bare from the waist up. His pants were covering his hips though. He was standing  near the mat. His hands crossed over his chest. His eyes wandered over her body. She felt his energy sure forward, he was pleased- she didn’t know why, but she felt it. He allowed her these moments she realized, the small glimpses in his mood. She immediately built her wall along her mind. She realized she’d need to have this be a normal thing for her. He was probably always listening. She shivered at the thought, pushing it to the back of her mind. Walking further into the room toward him he held his hand out, signally for her to stand still, she obeyed. His face was blank. He looked as he always did. Unfazed by anything and unbothered. She hoped some day to be able to do that- not feel as hard as she did. 

 

He walked over to her, standing in front of her. “You will learn forms today. You’ve learned how to properly punch. Yes?” He said, his eyes boring into hers. She nodded, not wanting to use her voice. She was extremely nervous now, his bodies heat radiated toward her. “Calm down. You can’t be tense for this- you have to be ready for anything.” His eyes wandered over her body before he moved back from her, the warmth of his body leaving her. 

 

“Good. We'll start by stretching, but only just enough. You won't always get a chance to do that. Fights happen everywhere and you need to be prepared. “ His voice was calm, and his energies weren’t as overwhelming as usual. Walking over to the mat he waited for her to join him. His eyes watching her as she walked, not leaving her till he closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Rotating his shoulders and head. She found herself watching his muscles and his hair float around his head as he moved. Her face started to heat up, her mouth parting slightly.  Damnit. The man was an Adonis and he knew it. His eyes flew open and his eyes were on her again. 

 

They were filled with that sparkle again. Then she felt it. Her wall in her mind must have weakened when she'd stopped concentrating. Damnit. A smirk crept toward his lips. He moved a bit further from her and started stretching legs. His right leg bent at the knee as he lunged toward it. His hand ran through his hair as he looked away from her. She felt the heat coiling as his back flexed. His hair falling to cover his eyes. “If you don't stretch you might hurt yourself and I have no intentions on stopping training over minor injuries due to your mistakes.” His voice startled her and made her jump.  

  
  


Amare rolled her eyes and started stretching. Turning away from him she rotated her neck and shoulders and concentrated on breathing. Captain Phasma had told her that breathing was important for her training. It was what made her blows more powerful and helped protect her body from injuries. Making sure to keep Kylos body far from her mind, she concentrated on the corridor in her mind, the power from the dark called to her again. She slowly walked toward it, the darkness enveloped her, this time she let it seep in slowly. Radiating around her and within her. She felt the warmth surging through her body- the heat starting to become slightly uncomfortable, but bearable. Amare sat down on the floor, her legs in front of her, touching her toes and breathing. She felt his eyes on her again, but paid him no mind. She stretched her back and legs. She leaned back her head dropping behind her shoulders.  Her chest pressed into the air. Taking in deep breaths she ignored everything around her, concentrating on her breathing.  

 

The blissful moment was cut short by Kylo clearing his throat. Amare looked up to see him standing in front of her, his eyes staring directly at her chest.  He flickered his gaze back to hers, she felt his energy surging and then she was pushed onto her back, an invisible force pushing her onto the mat. Her eyes widened as she tried to move. “What the fuck?!” She hissed. She couldn't move her head either. So she could see what he was doing or going to do. 

 

“You take much too long to stretch and relax. Get up.” His voice clipped and serious as he released his force hold on her. Amare glared daggers at him as she rolled over and stood up. She held back the urge to try to force choke him again. His eyebrow raised. “Don't.  You won't like what happens next.” His voice deadly serious as he walked toward her. “Now as I said, you've learned how to punch properly.  You've been doing cardio exercise and have been given basic self defense lessons. Even if for a few days.” He put his hands to his back and looked her up and down before he spoke again.“Your breathing. We will start with that.” His eyes flickered again and it made her heart skip a beat. “Breathing helps to relax your mind and body. Which you desperately need, it seems.” He said, his eyes showing his amusement at the frown on her lips at his comment. “Your body while relaxed is less likely to be injured in a fight. “ She wondered just how many fights he expected her to be in and when. “No matter what’s going on around you, breathing and learning how to do so properly, will help you. “ Amare nodded, acknowledging his words. “Exhaling, picture it as letting go of everything you’re afraid of, anything holding you back, is being released from your body. He said getting slightly closer to her. “Your desires, your every insecurity and your past- let it go in that exhale.” His eyes closed briefly as his breathing slowed and her breathed in and out. “Everything beyond that door falls away. Let it go.”  

 

Opening his eyes, he closed the space between them, walking toward her he stopped just behind her. His breath on her head made her shiver. His body was inches from hers. His hand reached from behind her toward her wrist. His hands were ungloved and the spark was there again. Lighting that flame in her belly and traveling up her body and throughout her entire being. She bit her lip to stop herself from making an embarrassing noise. The spark was becoming more or less pleasurable now and it was starting to really get on her nerves. “Allow me to guide you, don’t fight me.” He said, placing her hand onto her stomach, just below her navel. She could feel the heat again, she made sure not to squirm as she’d done before and stood still for him. Her stomach wasn’t flat like most women she’d seen, she was overweight for her height but her body carried it well enough. He didn’t seem to mind though, she felt the bigger bulge through her shirt from her earlier lunch still settled there. She looked straight ahead as his hand pushed on her spine, making her push her chest out and her shoulders to drop.

“Raise your chest to allow your lungs to fill so that you may fully exhale.” His hand on her navel left and trailed to her hip. The firm grip of it making her shut her eyes to keep her thoughts at bay. His other hand went to her shoulders and he pushed them down. “Keep your eyes open, and look forward.” He ran both hands now, down her arms. The spark was flickering and spitting flames now. Her body alight with her arousal. If he noticed he didn’t seem to care. “ I want you to breathe deeply but not from your chest, from your abdomen, use your hand to give you a physical representation of what you need to do when you are breathing, follow it.” He waited as she took in a breath, her abdomen rising and falling as she did so. “Do you feel it? The stretch as air fills your abdomen and fills, then as you exhale and your belly falls.” He asked. His voice was soft and gentle in her ear as she tried to focus on her breathing. The spark was there as his hand guided her other hand over the first. “Concentrate, little bird.” She felt her blood quicken at the name. He wasn’t helping her concentrate but she figured if she didn’t do this properly it’d be unwise; so she cleared her mind and pretended she was alone again. Breathing in and out, trying to relax and use her abdomen to breathe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The breathing exercises were slightly less hard to learn than the seemingly impossible stance he currently had her in. Her moved back giving her room to sink down, her legs spreading and her knees bending at a 90 degree angle. “Use your outer edges of your feet. This is where the weight should be.” He said nudging her left leg with his boot as she wobbled, she attempted to fix her feet. “Put your arms to your sides, bent at the elbow, relaxed fist on your hips.” He’d moved back in front of her by now. His chest swelled with pride at her somewhat decent attempt, but he could see the strain on her face as she struggled to hold herself in the position. “As much as concentrated on her breathing again. “As much as I enjoy the view of it. You need to tuck it in.” He said, his hand raised as an invisible hand caressed her ass. She bit her lip in response, her breathing hitched at the feeling. Her eyes narrowed, as he flicked his wrist and the phantom hand left her rear. She was sure her face was red by now, but this time she was sure she could blame that on her sweating form. 

 

Her legs, abdomen was shaking from the effort to stay in position. The sweat pooling between her breasts was starting to bother her. The sweat on her brow started to drip too. Making her feel sticky and unclean. While she had been rattling off insults to use against him if he grabbed her like that again, He however had gotten a staff from the wall and used it to the extend his reach to her. The wood grazed her shoulders, pushing each one back and down, reminding her to keep them relaxed and at her sides. She wobbled slightly at the force but managed to stay up. He’d taken to using the the staff when she didn’t stand correctly or when she slacked off . Walking behind her, her prodded at her back when she’d forgotten to breathe as he’d shown her. 

 

After a few more minutes her body was already covered in sweat. She was blinking back sweat droplets as she tried to keep her breathing even and her knees in place and her butt tucked in, however she’d managed to forget this for a moment. He slapped gently at her ass at first, but it was gradually getting harder as she kept sticking it back out. Around the tenth time she’d been poked, prodded or swatted her ass was beginning to hurt slightly. She figured he enjoyed that more than he let on.

 

“Again. Try to let your lower body hang there, use your legs and feet as your anchors.” Right now she wanted nothing more than to shove her anchor across his face, but she knew if she moved he’d just use the staff to put her back in the position again.  She knew from experience. She’d tried it a few time and each time she’d received a firm stare and a swat to ass or a staff pressing into her shoulders to make her sink back into the position. 

 

“Feel the energy flowing from the universe, and up and into your body. Imagine this as you breathe.” The Horse stance is very important and will keep you centered and balanced throughout your training.” He looked her over. Her shirt was wet from her sweat and her legs were shaking, her abdomen trying to compensate for them. “The Horse stance is there to help you learn balance,  to build strength in your legs and upper body.” He motioned to shaking limbs as he spoke. She wanted to slap him with that staff, but she chalked her attitude up to the pain she was in. “Rooting, this practice will teach you to pull your strength from the ground and the energy we know as the force into yourself and to force it back out, and give you power behind your attacks.” Amare raised an eyebrow at this, when had he become so wise? Wasn't he a monster? His eyes were watching as she struggled to keep her knees bent and her back straight and her breathing steady and slow. He was enjoying her struggling. He even liked hearing her soft gasps as he swatted her ass when she failed to keep her position. Walking toward her again he walked behind her to check on her back and rear again. He looked at her right leg, it was starting to straighten out but he allowed it a moment before she stood straight and sighed. Letting out an annoyed exhale. He swatted her ass, this time with his hand as he advanced on her again. The contact was delightful, as was the soft mewl she made. He hid his mirth as she twisted to look at him- her eyes giving him warnings. He could feel her passion flaring to life in those moments. Her anger, although not as large as his was, it was exquisite. He’d never admit it, but it was nice to have another force user around- the ship seemed rather dull, but with the arrival of his new toy- he was beginning to find his days were less so and filled with the pleasure of watching her suffer and train as he did when he was was the student. He enjoyed being the master for once, pushing her to her limits and watching her exhaust herself to gain his approval.

  
  


Amare gave him a seething look. “If it’s so easy, then why aren’t you doing it?” She asked, her hands clenched into fists. She asked, her voice raising an octave. Kylo narrowed his eyes at her. “Oh, yes, that?” He said gliding away from her and standing so she could see him. Without hesitation, he tucked the staff under his arm, he spread his long limbs. Feeling the force flowing in and out of him and into the energies around him. His mind focused as he assumed the position with ease. His legs in perfect horse form, his knees not shaking and immediately taking the form of 90 degree angles. His arms to his hips in relaxed fists touching his hips. His breathing slowed and became even. The grin was back on his lips. His abdomen moving as he did this, not missing a beat he went a bit lower. Sinking further toward the floor. His body still just as relaxed. He watched as her mouth popped open in surprise. She looked furious with him, and it only drove him to do more. His arm holding the staff placed it on his legs. It was steady and didn't even attempt to roll off his legs as his arm resumed its position. Her face a grimace now. 

 

Amare wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin off his face. Without hesitation he moved slowly back up. Grabbing the staff and holding it loosely by his side as he stood up straight again, his breathing still just as controlled and even. His smirk leaving just as pointed the staff at her face, making her jump. His mood shifting once more. It went on like this for far too long for Amare. Her eyes were stinging from the sweat that had fallen into them. Her abdomen was cramping slightly and her knees were starting to give way. Her muscles screaming at her for relief.

 

“Again.” 

 

He said, and she assumed the position without another word. He liked it when she was obedient and it saved him the trouble of having to yell at her. He had her repeat this until she was nearly unable to stand up. Her posture was getting worse and her breathing had started to break close to panting, her body aching from the strain of it. “Good. You did well however, you’re still sloppy and your breathing is in desperate need of practice. You will practice this when you are not with me. I want you to start doing this everyday. Until you’ve got this down, I won’t move on. Are we clear?” His eyes searched hers for that resistant glare, instead he was met with hopeful eyes as she curled her lip up and nodded to him. “Yes, master.” She said. He had to hold in the surprise filling his mind. He saw the sweat pooling at her chin, dripping down onto her breasts. He bit the inside of his cheek, driving away the fresh desire creeping into him. “We are not finished for the day. We will meditate and rest for a moment before we continued onto your force training. Rehydrate. You will need it.”

Amare felt a sense of accomplishment, she’d managed to get through the first day of her physical training. He’d explained as she tired to remember her breathing and the purpose of of this (to remember her breathing and the purpose of this. The Force was a power far greater than she could imagine and she needed balance, in which she was just learning. She was already sitting down on the mat, her legs spread out in a v shape, stretching her legs and toes to relieve the numb feeling in them. She was staring off into space when he came back and pushed a water bottle to her cheek. The cool feeling making her sigh in relief.  She took hold of it, but her hand touched his for a moment before he pulled back, the spark roared again. His eyes narrowed when he stared back at her. “Hurry up and take a few drinks and slowly. I don't need you vomiting everywhere. “ He said as he walked over to put his staff in place with the other staff.

She'd taken light sips, and a bigger, but still slow, gulp of the room temperature water, not exactly her ideal temperature, but she’d live. She remembered the Captain telling her that she preferred warmer water, this made Amare crack a smile. The women was a strange one, but she enjoyed her company the last few days. She kind of missed the captain, she was as close as she’d gotten to a friend beyond the Doctor, whom she wasn’t allowed to see anymore… Pushing the thoughts away, just in case Kylo managed to slip into it somehow. Her thoughts of the captain had driven her thoughts to her body and the golden crown of hair she had. The Captain was many things, but being ugly was not one of them.

“Are you finished?” Came Kylos’ voice knocking the thoughts back to where they came. She realized she had let her wall slip again.

  
  


Nodding she took her place on the mat, her elation from earlier slowly dimmed as he stared her down, his face serious as he sat down across from her.  The pair stared at one another until Amare broke the contact. She felt so, exposed when he did that and it was somewhat scary. “Now we'll pick up where we last left off, begin.” 

 

With little warning he was attacking. Her wall barely up before he did so, which made the pain in her head reverberate throughout her body. She tried to resume her breathing and steady herself and her mind. Her hands clenched her knees again. She knew balance didn't come from stress and her wall was tumbling as she desperately tried to keep ahold of it. He was inside her mind now. Not freely, she'd set up a few more layers around her most personal memories.  This time, the force manifested itself. It was him, dressed in full armor. Her gasp was both audible in the training room as it was in her mind. She saw herself backing away as the man advanced on her.  His hand raised except she did the same and waved it toward him. He skittered his feet stopped. He was being held in place.  She smiled until he started pushing back. His hand strained again,  the two fought like this till his force took hold and choked her. It was almost as bad as reality, her head throbbed at his assault on her.  She fought back though, her hand outstretched toward his head ,she concentrated as she pulled from the darkness within her. Kylo must have expected this because his hold grew harder and more painful, but it was too late, she was thrust forward the world changing around them. 

 

She was inside his mind now. It was dark at first. Kylos ghostly hand left her neck and she was standing again. Her physical form twitched. Kylo was retreated, trying to push her out. She ignored the push and pushed back. She ran toward a light, a memory it seemed. The memory shifted and she was in a darkened room. Kylo was sitting down, his mouth moving, he was speaking to someone. She turned to look and noticed the girl from before. The memory seemed more intimate than she originally thought. She felt the push harder now, making her skull feel as if it was fracturing. Then she saw them, her hand outstretched for his and he returning it, till their hands almost touched and then, a snap and everything stopped. The memories cut off, her eyes flew open. Her chest constricted. Tears fell as she held her breathing in. The moment was intimate and incredibly sad, he was conflicted- his heart was opening, it was so painful. She remembered the girl and her mind twitched, the girl was important. He was lying to her- he cared about her and still did it seemed. Her chest swelled with pain, she wasn’t sure why- but she didn’t like the notion of him caring, whether it be for a human or anyone...it made him more human than she was used to. 

 

He was glaring at her, his eyes glazed and rage filled the room. “You. Leave me!” He said, his voice a growl. Amare didn’t bother arguing and got up and immediately ran from him. She heard a shuffle and the sound of his lightsaber being ignited. As the doors closed she heard him yelling out into the room. The sounds of his saber hitting anything and everything it could reach. She flinched when she heard the door being slashed and the crackle of the saber against metal. He’d told her, he’d warned her about his mind and going into it without his permission. She let the tears fall as she quietly sobbed. Her feet immobile as she did this. Then the doors opened, she heard his boots on the floor, she hiccuped and tried to move, but was held in place. His figure came into focus, he was panting, his lightsaber still in his hand. It was deactivated, but it immediately flickered to life again. She cried out as he struck the floor near her, the arch passing very close to her face. Her tears came harder now, fear consuming her sadness she’d felt in the memory. His face was red with fury. He slashed at the floor near her again, and again. Her sobs coming harder and harder. 

 

Once he finished, he clipped it to his belt again. He was fully dressed sans helmet. He walked over toward her, she cowered and held her breath as he gripped her chin and made her look him directly in the eyes. “You’ve violated the rules again, little bird.” His voice was angry but it was far from a yell. “Since you seem to not know what it means to listen, I will have to show you how to listen - I’ve only destroyed the training room and now I’m going to break you.” Before she could comprehend what he was doing, his hand hovered over her face and the world crumbled into darkness.


End file.
